silent shadows
by little-lolita215
Summary: sephy/yuffy. He'd kidnapped her and dragged her half way across the world and still her heart skipped a beat everytime he looked at her, could the silver haired demon really be tamed or was this just a game to him. contains sexual content and mild languag
1. prologue

Ring around the roses.

Talli sat awkwardly in her chair, leaning over her desk pen in one hand, a half eaten cheese and pickle sandwich in the other. Her pale blue eyes scanned lightly over the page in front of her for the fifth time as she planned what she was going write in her report. She brushed back a few strands of mousy brown hair that had escaped from the ponytail tied loosely at the nape of her neck.

So far this whole expedition had been a failure, first there transport had broken down not far from the crater meaning they had to hike the rest of the way in the icy conditions, it had taken them close to a day and a half to reach the base camp. Her report was due later that afternoon but she had nothing to report. Nothing had happened, nothing had been found. Not unless the head office wanted to hear about snow and ice. Talli tapped the tip of her pen on the page and took another bite from her sandwich.

Feeling a slight chill at the back of her neck as the door to her small office swung open, Talli pulled her eyes away from the empty page in front of her and turned to see who had entered. A young man stood there his grey eyes open wide, his hair and face were wet from melted snow. He wore the thickly padded snow gear that the expedition team had to wear. There was a heavy dusting of snow on him.

"What's going on, you can't come in here without," Talli started but the young man cut her words short.

"Listen we have an emergency down there, It killed the two men I went down there with," He spoke fairly quickly, clearly he was deeply distressed by whatever was happening in the crater. "There's…there's something down there."

"Oh my god." Talli said in shock, raising her fingers to rub her forehead as if trying to digest what he was saying. "How? I don't understand. What exactly did you see down there?"

She looked up to see the man begin shaking, so badly in fact that he dropped to his knees. His eyes bulged from their sockets as he stared at nothing, the colour draining from his face. "It's voice. That song…I can't get it out of my mind."

"Whose voice? Tell me, who did you see down there?"

He looked up at her with fear in his eyes. "It was her…it was Jenova!"

"Get me the images on the big screen now" Yelled Andrew Simpkins, his face turning a deep shade of red. "Come on, this is an emergency situation here people." It had been over an hour since the report had been made that the Jenova might still be alive at the bottom of the northern crater. The whole base had assembled in the main hall to view footage of what had actually happened from the recording made by the young man who had made it out of the crater alive.

"Sir we have located and fixed the problem. I am uploading the video footage for you now." Called one of the technicians from somewhere in the back of the room. The whole room fell silent as the lights dimmed and the picture began rolling.

_The tape._

The screen began as black and white fuzz but soon enough the picture started. The shot was of someone's boot.

"Hey carter I think that things on." A woman's voice could be heard off screen and the camera moved up to show a tall woman with short blonde hair held with a bandana stood laughing.

"I'll never get used to these things," Carter said from behind the cam.

"Hey come on now, we're not here to mess with camera, we got to get going. There serving waffles today an' I don't wanna miss out." Called another guy, walking up from somewhere behind the woman. He was a dark skinned man, a little taller than the woman and very muscular.

"Yes Richard." Carter said laboriously

The woman could be heard giggling. "An' that goes for you too Sarah."

She immediately stopped

The camera fuzzed for a moment.

The image then continued, now from deeper inside the crater.

"Carter, are you filming this?" The woman's voice could be heard, as the footage rolled images of a cave emerged.

"Hang on let me zoom in, you can't see that stuff from this far back." Carter called back as the picture zoomed in, as it did it became apparent that it wasn't a regular cave. The walls oozed with strange brown foam.

"This is amazing…" the other man said as he wandered past the camera. It went dead again.

" Carter…Hear me…Cart…me," There was no picture on the screen but the muffled voice of the woman could be heard.

For a slight moment the screen flicked on again showing a sideways tilted image of a pair feet. The image disappeared as quickly as it had started.

The footage rolled on once again. This time the focus was on Richard.

"What the hell just happened?" he yelled.

"Richard, Where's Sarah?" Carter called moving the camera around the cave.

The two guys began yelling as the screen went black again.

"This is Richard Prince, head of the crater expedition team." Richard looked gloomily into the camera. " Yesterday we wandered into a cave of some sort. Soon after, our equipment malfunctioned and we suffered what seemed like a black out. When the lights finally resumed we found that Sarah Otis was gone. We decided to look for her but to no avail. That was until this morning. We have found Sarah but…" His voice broke and he rubbed his eyes with his hand and looked at the camera once again. "We wandered back into the cave where she had gone missing yesterday. We, found her there…suspended from the ceiling by the strange yellow froth. She was missing both her legs and her left arm. Both her eyes were missing also. She was still alive when we found her but, Sarah Otis died only a few minuets later." Richard nodded.

The camera shifted slowly towards Sarah. Her naked body could be seen covered in blood from her wounds. Her mouth gaped open, her dirty blonde hair now filthy with the strange ooze from the walls. Bone protruded from her fresh stumps and blood continued to drip to the ground.

The camera walked all the way around her, taking images from all angles.

The shot returned to Richard.

"I decided it was best we," He stopped for a moment looking at the ground sadly. "That we took these images for the purpose of looking over them on our return to the surface to try and find something on her that would show us more. Show us who or what did this to her."

He took a deep breath "Sarah was a truly great member to our team and will be greatly missed by all of us."

The screen fuzzed off once more.

"Carter…me…are you…help…after you…both…you." Once again Sarah's voice could be heard, but the camera wasn't turned on.

" Carter get you're ass over here." The camera shook then quickly focused.

"Over there, do you see it?" The camera zoomed in on something over by the pathway leading to and from the crater. A woman came into view. She stood sideways to them in a loose white dress that flapped excessively in the breeze at the top of the crater. Her hair was about shoulder length and rich chestnut in colour.

She seemed to notice them watching and slowly began to turn towards them. As she did the picture distorted slightly. For a slight moment a woman's face was seen closes to the camera then back to the image of the woman in the distance turning to them. The picture distorted even more and the woman began walking towards them, swaying her hips seductively. The image began going haywire to the point that there was no picture.

" Richard…Richard where are you?" there was Still no picture.

" Dude, this isn't funny. Get out here."

" Ring around the roses," A haunting voice began. The sound of carters breathing became heavy now.

"A pocket full of posies," An image of the feet flashed on the screen again.

" A tissue a tissue," The voice stopped for a moment. Giggling was heard and the image returned showing the weird cave once more.

Silence followed and a shadow could be seen dancing on the cave walls, then another and another. Carter turned to see what was behind him to cause the shadows. Nothing. He turned around once more to find Sarah and Richard fastened to the wall directly in front of him. The woman in the white dress was knelt in front the now naked Richard slicing into the side of his leg with her bare hands, humming a strange tune. She giggled once more turning her head to glare behind her directly into the camera lens.

"We all fall down."

The film ended.

Everyone in the hall sat paralysed.

"What was that thing?" Talli said, looking over to Andrew.

Andrew just responded by shrugging and slumping down into a nearby chair.

"Maybe it was her…Jenova. Or maybe even a reincarnation of that bastard Sephiroth." He suggested.

"Carter said something earlier about seeing Jenova down there. Do you think that woman is the one he meant?" Talli asked, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"Could be, we'll have to look over the footage again to be certain," He would have continued but a young nurse began calling out to Talli.

"Miss, miss there's an emergency down in sick bay. It's Carter." A young nurse yelled in desperation, rushing over to Talli. "He's going in insane down there."

It didn't take Talli and Andrew long to get across to sickbay. A loud scream could be heard from one of the nurses in Carters room. Talli stopped as the nurse ran out of Carters room holding her face tightly as blood poured from a dangerous wound on her cheek.

They rushed into the room.

The walls were coated in yellowish brown foam discoloured in places from the nurse's blood. Carter sat on his knees in the centre of the room, his back to both Talli and Andrew. His hands were draped at his sides and he rocked ever so lightly, muttering something under his breath.

"Carter what's wrong?" Talli said rushing over to him. "Carter? Speak to me." As she leaned in closer to him she heard the words he muttered under his breath.

"We…all…fall…down."


	2. yuffies introduction

Chapter 1.

Yuffie Kiseragi wandered wearily into the kitchen of her home and flicked the television on as she proceeded to the fridge. She pulled it open and looked at its contents, a carton of rotten milk (semi-skimmed of course), a few bad veggies, a piece of stale cake and one egg. Yuffie sighed aloud and grabbed the egg closing the fridge door with a bang. She would have to go grocery shopping and she _hated_ shopping, except of course materia shopping.

She looked around in her cupboards for bread and found one piece that had a mouldy corner. She moaned aloud and ripped the mouldy corner of the bread off.

She filled a pan with water and set it to boil on the cooker. After a few minuets it was ready so she lowered the egg gently into the water so as not to break the shell. She set the timer for 4 minuets and 30 seconds and put the bread in the toaster.

"And now tonight's main story, a group of scientists working near the northern crater strangely disappeared four days ago. A report had been sent out by on the scientists the day before the disappearance and a radio call was made only hours before it all happened."

Yuffie flung herself towards the T.V monitor and turned the volume up high. 'The northern crater? Disappearances?' Yuffie thought as the woman on T.V babbled about nothing.

"So Ted, could you tell us now what was written in the report?"

"Yes Judy," Said Ted, holding the report in an evidence bag. "It states that on that particular night one of the expedition members had returned after exploring the northern crater but his team mates had been brutally killed by a strange woman. It also says that later that evening the young man became unstable. It doesn't say what happened to him after this."

"And what about the final radio call from the crater Ted?" Judy questioned.

Yuffies eyes were fixated on the screen. "Yes Ted, tell us." Yuffie echoed. Ted was rambling about how bad the connection was.

"Talk damnit!" Yuffie screeched.

"And so we patched into the AAT connection point one five and regained connection with the base. What you are about to hear is the actual radio call from the base, if anyone has any information please call the studio."

The transmission began playing.

"This is Talli Anderson of the northern crater base science team. We have a critical situation and request immediate evacuation now...the signal...breaking up. You have...Help. He's going...kill us..." Gunshots could be heard in the background and a man yelling something. The signal began crackling slightly.

"Oh dear god...coming...way." The woman's voice sounded more distant as if she was walking away from the radio. A scream was heard and then silence. As the fuzziness of the transmission began to fade a haunting voice began to sing. "Ring around the roses."

Judy looked at the screen. she looked a little shaken by the recording. "So what do you think this all means Ted?"

"Well Judy I don't know. When the recovery team got up there no bodies were found at all. But in one report made by a recovery personnel, he states that the "walls looked to be painted with blood and a strange foam. The smell was horrendous."

Judy looked a little ill. "Thanks for that Ted."

"Well that's all we have time for tonight on the Wutai news at 9. Thanks for watching."

Yuffie glared at the T.V in horror. "Oh my leviathan, He's still alive." Yuffie squealed, she stopped for a moment to think, "but didn't it just say a woman killed 'em?" Yuffie was in a panic now.

She would have panicked more on the matter but she remembered she had an egg boiling. She ran over to the stove a recovered the egg. The toast had popped up ages ago and it was now cold.

'Great' she thought as she cut it into toasty soldiers. She sat down with her egg and broke the top off it with a spoon and grimaced at the overcooked monstrosity before her.

Slipping on her most comfortable shoes, Yuffie grabbed her wallet and shoved it into the pocket of her faded jeans and strolled out the door. She miserably wandered to the local supa-saver mart for _cheap_ groceries. She always shopped here, too tight with the purse strings to go else ware for descent food.

She shoved the door to the mart open and grabbed a basket. She checked her list and headed off to each isle.

Veg; carrots, potatoes and what she liked to call brain cabbage.

Fruit; peaches, cherries and red grapes (the tastiest ones she thought).

Dairy; milk (semi-skimmed) and butter.

Eggs

Bread

Chocolate.

She had deliberately underlined chocolate. She felt shed earned it for actually going shopping herself. Usually she'd go round to friends (even Godo's if she was desperate) and scrounged food.

She walked quickly down the bread section towards the shelf that held the brand she wanted but as she neared she saw only on loaf left. She also noticed the rather large lady in a kimono stood holding a trolley piled high with cakes and biscuits. She glared at Yuffie and Yuffie glared back. It was a showdown for...a loaf of bread.

The both charged at once towards the loaf and their hands grabbed either end. This meant war. They tugged and groaned until the loaf ripped in two.

Look what ya did you old coot." Yuffie yelled at the same time the woman was shouting, "You broke it you stupid little brat."

"What did you say?!?" they both screeched.

"How dare you speak to me like that you...you baby." Screeched the large woman, puffing up her chest to look more domineering.

Yuffies temper rose, shed been called a brat and a baby. Now she was really angry. She began to yell at the top of her voice using every possible word she knew.

By the end of it the woman had to be taken to hospital, she'd had heart failure.


	3. sephiroths introduction

authers note;well this is chapter 2. (i do not own ff7). i hope that you all anjoy this chapter. chapter 4 coming soon (probably tomorrow). Please read and review. All coments apreatiated but anyone just out to be evil can go elsewhere. thanks, arigato.

Silver shadows.

He walked awkwardly. Stumbling over the ground with great unease. He had been walking for days without food or decent drinking water. Finding himself close to an unfamiliar looking town he knew he could finally rest and regain his strength. His eyes flickered a lighter shade of blue as his hopes once again returned.

After only an hour of walking he arrived in the town. His first destination was the inn. As he headed towards the centre of town he found it standing out supremely at the end of a street filled with shops and market stalls selling various oriental themed items and food. Its high roof stood out with its bright red coloured tiles and various banners hanging from the doors and windows in bright reds and black. He entered the small doorway, having to duck on his way in to avoid banging his head. The people of this town must be naturally short he thought as he strode wearily to the front desk.

A stout woman greeted him. Her long black hair was tied loosely in a bun at the back of her head and her lips coated thickly in a garish shade of red lipstick.

"Good day to you sir. How can I help you?" She smiled widely, exposing a row of discoloured teeth.

Gasping inwardly, he simply replied, "I would like a room."

"A single room, or a double, or a single with two doubles or..." she stopped as he interrupted her, "a single will be fine."

The woman looked at him sideways for a moment before resuming her smile. "Room number 22 on the second floor." She handed him the key. He took it and left to his room without a word of thanks.

Unlocking the door and opening it just enough for him to slip inside, he locked it behind him and looked around at the room; it was a fair size with a single bed in the centre of the wall to his left and a small bedside table next to it. There was a door on the right hand side leading to a small bathroom and a window across the door where he stood. The walls were painted a dull shade of mint green and the curtains and bedding were a slightly darker shade of the same green. He abruptly wandered to the foot of the bed closed his eyes, sighing heavily. He removed the long black cloak he wore and slung it over the end of the bed, doing the same with his black shirt. His body was well toned and healthy looking, not overly muscular. He was fairly tall with clearly defined features. His eyes dazzled a brilliant blue, a sign he had been exposed to Mako, His long silver hair reached down his back and stopped a little way below buttocks.

Right now all he wanted to do was rest but his body was filthy form wandering the various terrains on his way to civilisation so he made his way to the small bathroom that adjoined his room. He removed his remaining items of clothing and stepped into the shower. He stood for a long while with his eyes closed letting the water flow over his face and down his aching body. He thoroughly washed his whole body ensuring that not even the smallest particle of dirt was left on him. Once his shower was over he dried himself and towel dries his hair. He shamelessly strode over to the bed naked and slipped beneath the welcoming covers, his hair still wet dampened the pillow but he didn't notice as he slipped away into a deep sleep.

Around lunchtime, the day after the young man had signed in for a room, Lucy, the owner of the Wutai inn stood in the kitchen talking to the head chef about something and nothing when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It could only be one man as all the other guests had signed out earlier that morning.

She wandered out to find him stood at the front desk.

"I apologise for sleeping in beyond check out." He said flatly.

"Oh there's no need to apologise sir. We aren't very busy this time of year so there isn't a problem." She said smiling sweetly.

"How much do I owe?" He said, pulling out a small bag of Gil.

"300 Gil sir." She said. He pulled out the exact amount and handed it to her. Before she could thank him he had already turned and left.

He wandered through the quiet town and found a small café. He sat down and had a large order of food. Once his belly was satisfied he left and explored the town some more. After quite some time he found himself on the outskirts of the town. This was a peaceful place. There were a few small buildings dotted about, some houses and some small shops. From this part of town you could see a large pagoda and the famous Da Chao Mountains. He knew this town after all. It was Wutai. But it had changed so much since he had last visited it all those years ago. Where he was standing now was the original town of Wutai.

He began making his way towards the pagoda.

"Yuffie, come back here. You haven't heard me out." Yelled Godo, his face turning a deeper a shade of red.

"I've heard enough." Retorted Yuffie, swinging back round to face him. " And I wont do it."

"You are a bad daughter. You would abandon you're people and leave them to suffer under new rule because you are a selfish brat." Godo knew these words would make his daughter think a little more wisely.

"My people?" she questioned under her breath. She spun around once more, her back now facing Godo. "But it's not fair. You are still the ruler of this land. Can't you change the law? I shouldn't have to marry. It has nothing to do with how I rule." She said, tears welling in her eyes.

"I will not have you speak against the traditions of you're ancestors just for your own selfishness. By marrying you are showing a good example, love, maturity and honour. Things the people will respect you for." Godo said with anger in his voice.

Yuffie considered this for a moment. "Things change, Godo." She said wiping away more tears.

"So you would rather continue with living in that small home of yours eating things that I would not even feed the pigs. You bring shame upon the Kiseragi name."

Yuffie just huffed miserably. He was right. She did dishonour her family name. She cared deeply for her people, but she didn't want to marry for sake of it. Who would she marry?

"I, I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm going home." Yuffie said, wiping her eyes once more.

"We shall talk more on this tomorrow, do you hear me you wretched child?" Godo called after her as she left, sliding the door shut with a loud bang.

She walked angrily out of the house and headed back down towards her own. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice a man with long silver hair walk by. 'How dare he. Marriage? Would I really put myself before my people? If I don't marry then who will rule?' so many thoughts flew through her mind. She was not only upset over the shocking news from Godo, but she still wondered about the news report she had watched that morning. Was it Jenova that had killed all those people?

She stopped at a quiet part of the river between the pagoda and town. She stared miserably into the cool waters.

That girl? That girl was the bratty ninja who had helped cloud in Avalanche, he thought as the young girl abruptly walked by with her head down. Feeling anger bubbling inside him, he gritted his teeth. So she lived here? He looked behind him at the girl walking back towards town. He frowned and took after her. He kept in the shadows so she would not detect him. He ducked behind a tree as the ninja stopped close to a quiet part of the river. 'Perfect' He thought. 'We shall not be disturbed here."

He stepped out from behind his hiding place. Was she crying? He stepped nearer until he was so close their bodies were almost touching. With such grace he locked one arm silently around her waist to prevent her from escaping and the other around her mouth to silence her.

Yuffies eyes widened as she felt the tight grip upon her, a cool hand across her mouth. She found her senses and began to squirm furiously against the grip. Her heart raced in fear and anger as the arms only tightened around her.

Dragging her wriggling body into a small-forested area close to the river, he slammed her quivering body hard against a tree, she yelped in pain and looked up to see who it was. As darkness had fallen only an hour before his face was cast in heavy shadow.

"You really are stupid." A familiar voice spoke. "I thought you were supposed to be a ninja. How could you let me catch you so easily?" He was taunting her, she thought. Tears welled in her eyes.

"Who are you...?" she choked. Squinting a little to try and make out her captors face.

"You don't know who I am?" He chuckled and leaned his face closer to hers, his eyes glowing slightly. She immediately recognised those eyes. "No." she chocked. "No...it can't be." She could make out a grin that spread across his face.

"Sephiroth!" She whispered. "But, you're dead."

Authers note;thats it for another chappie. thanks once more for reading.


	4. hit me!

Authers note:well first of all i want to thank my reviewers, Trance, Xtreme nuisance and inocent angel00. remember reviews are useful. if you see anyfaults or anything please put it in a review or email me ok. quick note, i dont own ff7, Hironobu Sakaguchi does huggles him woo hoo.

Hit me!

Her heart rate became intense. She could feel his breath on her face.

"Are you here to kill me?" Yuffie questioned, afraid of the answer.

He didn't reply, he simply stood back slightly and chuckled deeply.

"So you aren't as stupid as I thought you were." He said at great length. His voice was low and somewhat sarcastic.

Yuffie sniffled loudly. 'I'm too young to die', she thought.

Sephiroth glared at her maliciously through the darkness, his keen eye site was able to make out her expression perfectly. She was still in tears, but trying to hide it he noted. He moved back yet another step and retrieved a long deathly looking dagger from the thick, black leather boots he wore.

"You are a ninja, are you not?" he questioned with a sideways glance at her.

Yuffie stood up straight, glaring at his darkened figure, "yeah. So?" she questioned, attempting to sound brave when really her legs were shaking so badly she feared she would collapse at any moment.

Sephiroth mused inwardly at this but managed to keep a straight face. "Then we shall duel right now so that you can die with honour." He said, pointing the sharp instrument in his hand directly at her.

"You know I won't die so easily. Who knows maybe you'll be the one lose." Yuffie's words were strong, her voice clear and loud. She feared the man in front of her but her fears were what made her strong. She would not let this monstrosity leave alive. She couldn't. And if it were her fate to die on this night then so be it, she would die the same way as her mother, with honour.

"You say this fight is honourable yet you make me fight without a weapon?" Yuffie said with slight arrogance behind her tone.

She had made a good point, but he wasn't about to let her get carried away in her 'bravery' act. "Very well, I shall fight without my weapon. But I'll have you know that you are still no match for me."

She pouted miserably. She knew right from the start her chances were slim against this man. 'Man?' a voice sneered in the back of her mind. 'He's a monster.'

"Can we just get on with it before I die of boredom." Yuffie exclaimed childishly as she readied herself into a battle stance.

Sephi let out what sounded like a low growl as hesitantly threw his blade to one side. 'Why am I doing this?' he questioned himself.

'She's an arrogant little brat. I should just kill her right...' His thoughts were painfully interrupted as lower gut received a painful blow. He doubled over clutching his stomach breathing heavily. He looked up to see Yuffie stood above him cracking her knuckles. Although he had to admit that it was clever of her to shock him as she had, but this also infuriated him. He had been out smarted by a child.

Yuffie glared down at him. She couldn't stand the man knelt before her. He made her blood boil. She wanted nothing more than to hurt him and right now she had succeeded. It was a cheap and she knew it and she also knew she had probably only infuriated him more but right now that didn't bother her.

He turned his head suddenly to face her, his eyes glowing with anger amidst the darkness that surrounded them. "You are going to regret that." Sephiroth said, his voice low and gruff. He was about to get up but she once again caught him off guard and powerfully thrust her foot into his side, sending him scrolling over on his side.

She didn't pause this time, she moved in fast, planting more blows on his curled up body. Her foot came down fast, now aiming for his head. It was just about to make contact with his skull when his hand shot out and grabbed her ankle in a tight grip.

"Tut, Tut." He said holding up the index finger of his other hand and moving it from side to side in 'no.' action. "You are a naughty little ninja." He yanked at her ankle causing her lose her balance and fall painfully on her backside. She squeaked slightly in pain, her eyes wide in surprise. She squirmed. Trying to shuffle backwards away from him but she couldn't get free of that vice like grip of his.

"Lemme go." She squealed desperately. He only held on tighter, pulling her roughly towards him.

"Get off me." She cried clawing desperately at the ground around her. Her finger began to blister slightly and her fingernails frayed and broke. Her struggle was in vain.

He reached out with his free arm and took hold of her by the neck. He released her foot and stood, bringing her up along with him. He thrust her back into a tree, his fingers tight at her neck. She began flailing her arms about in all directions and kicking out. She gasped and choked trying to regain a breath of air.

Her world began moving as if in slow motion. Her fists pounded against his chest weakly, tears flooding her eyes and spilling over her flustered cheeks. Yuffies mind was in overdrive. She thought of her mother, of her people, even her old man. She couldn't let herself die like this. 'Not like this, not like this.' The words kept repeating through her hectic mind.

Sephiroth towered above her, watching the way she struggled to stay alive. The sight disturbed him incredibly. He disliked her, this was true but why was he doing this?

His heartstrings where suddenly pulled tight as she looked deep into his eyes painfully, they were wide and bloodshot. It was his fault. His hand slid away from her neck leaving dark red marks where his fingers had been, but as he did she slipped into unconsciousness, falling forwards into him. He instinctively raised his arms and caught hold of her before she slipped down to the ground. He stood for a moment with no expression thinking of what he should do with her. He's let her live but now what? He couldn't leave her or she would surly tell the rest of avalanche, he couldn't kill her but the reason for this was unknown even to him. He would have to take her with him until he figured exactly what to do with her.

He slid and arm down her legs and left the other on her back and lifted her up into his arms, carrying her small body through the darkness and out of Wutai.

AN;thnks for reading yet another chapter smiles. please review my work. All reviews are welcome except evil, mean reviews. i don't mind if you're telling me my works sucks but i don't like people saying it in bad ways. Thanx hugs everyone


	5. walk walk

authers notewow this is the second chapter i've posted in one day yay. i'de like to thank my reviewers once more. keep reviewing and i'll try to keep writing. quick disc; FF7 is Sakaguchi-sans not mine ;.; unfortunately.

we're walking?

Yuffies eyelids slid open slightly and closed again as she yawned childishly, stretching her arms high above her head. She rubbed her eyes with one hand and took a weary look around her, shivering slightly.

'Where am I?' She yelled in her mind. Her head swung from side to side as she acknowledged her surroundings. Grass...everywhere, a huge rock, a sleeping Sephiroth, a few trees, a cat...? Wait a sec, She thought returning to the man sleeping beside her. "Eek."

He was laid only a foot or two away from her, sleeping with his back to her. She almost jumped out of her skin when he stirred in his sleep. She shuffled backwards away from him and jumped to her feet. Her mind went crazy. She remembered he had tried to strangle her, so why was she alive? 'Maybe I am dead and this is hell." She thought with sarcasm as she took another glance at Sephiroth.

Yuffie scratched the back of her head and took another step, or ten backwards and turned on her heels ready to make an escape but as she turned she bumped into something hard. She fell backwards and raised her head to look up at what she had hit.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sephiroth said monotonously as the young ninja before stood up and stared at him.

She didn't answer him. She didn't know what to say.

"Well seeing as you are awake anyway, we will get moving. It's too risky staying out in the open too long." He said turning.

"Wait a sec." Yuffie called. "What the hell is goin' on here? First you wanna kill me then I wake up in the middle of nowhere, and now you want me to follow you?" She stressed the point by waving her arms about. "What is wrong you?"

Sephiroth looked at her oddly. "I don't want anything from you. But you are coming with me all the same."

Yuffie just stared at him. "I just woke up to this?"

Sephiroth turned once more and began walking away.

"Don't I get breakfast?" Yuffie screamed, standing on the spot.

"You will end up as a monsters breakfast if you don't hurry up." Sephiroth called over his shoulder.

Yuffies stood scratching her arm nervously, looking left and right when she heard a noise from behind the rock causing her squeal and run after Sephiroth.

A small black cat poked its head out from behind the rock and mewed.

Godo pounded his fists hard against Yuffies door.

"Get out of bed you lazy little coward." He yelled.

"Get up I say." He thumped the door once more, using a little more force than was need. The small door creaked and fell off its hinges, collapsing on the ground with a bang. Godo sweatdroped, "he-he oops."

He poked his head through the doorway. "Yuffie?" He called. He stepped inside and took a look around. "Yuffie this is not funny, where are you?" Godo reached the last room in Yuffies house, her bedroom. He felt bad for doing this but he had to speak with is daughter. He pushed the door open stepped in.

"Oh my stars." He whispered. She isn't here. He gasped in horror.

"Maybe that daughter of mine away again." Godo said as if thinking aloud. He sighed loudly. 'Does she have to run away every time we talk?' Godo pondered. "Nah." He answered himself aloud. "It must be one of those girl things."

"Can't we stop for just a teeny weeny break? My feet are killing, I'm hungry, and I'm so bored. Do you ever speak?" Yuffie whined, trailing behind Sephiroth.

"Do you ever shut up?" Sephiroth replied.

"Very funny." Yuffie said coming to a halt.

Sephiroth also stopped and turned to look back at her. She was stood quite a distance away rubbing a shoeless foot.

Sephiroth sighed and paced back towards her. "I don't care if you're feet drop off," he stated "You will still continue until I say we can take a break."

"I didn't ask to come along. If you didn't want me going on all the time why didn't you just leave me behind or kill me." She sounded angry, her voice breaking slightly.

He stepped forward till was only inches away from her and looked down at her with a frown.

"Would you have preferred it if I had taken you're life?" He asked quizzically.

Yuffie looked away. "No!" she whispered.

He chuckled to himself as he walked away. "Hurry up." He called.

Yuffie watched him for a moment as he continued walking. She bent over and retrieved her shoe from the ground, steadying it as she slipped her foot back inside.

Yuffie collapsed on the ground with a thud, kicking her shoes off nearby. Her whole body ached and her stomach rumbled. Throughout the whole day, all she'd eaten was a handful of wild berries. Sephiroth had wandered off somewhere leaving her here to rest. She would have attempted escape but right now all she wanted was sleep.

Sephiroth soon returned having found a small river nearby. He was about to tell when he noticed that she was sound asleep. Her expression was peaceful. This surprised him a little but he smiled inwardly and laid down not far away, falling asleep himself.

AN;Thanks for reading hugs everyone again please leave a review to let me know how i'm doing so far. As this is the first fic i've written I need lot's of reviews please. Thanx. Waves and snuggles up to sleep


	6. a town, yay

Authers note.I don't really know what to say about this chapter. i'm unhappy with it. I really wanted to make a more comedic scene about how tired out yuffie was but it didnt go as i had planned --;. i'd like to thank my latest reviewer KittyPersona(), and once more to everyone else who reviewed. arigato.

FF7 isn't mine, ;.; they are Hironobu Sakaguchi's.

"I need...water."

Yuffie walked slightly faster in an attempt to catch up with Sephiroth. She finally reached his side and tried to keep up the same pace.

Sephiroth noted this and smiled inwardly. 'Cute.' He thought as he watched the worn out creature beside him practically jog to keep up. '? Did I just use the word cute?'

"So," She said breathlessly. "Where we going anyway? You never did tell me." She had woken that morning in a miserable mood, but Yuffie had never been one to dwindle in misery. She had forced a smile on her face and managed to keep up the charade all day. She couldn't let this guy see her miserable anyway. He got off on misery and the last thing she wanted to do was make him happy. She found it easiest not to say anything when she felt this way.

He noted her chipper mood today. Strange that she would be so hyper when she was being forced to travel with someone such as himself. It was also strange how yesterday she was full of complaints and today she had barely spoken.

"We are on our way to this continents harbour." He said bluntly. She hurried up to him once again. "Oh. Why where we going to on a boat?" She asked innocently Sephiroth frowned.

"Across to Cosmo canyon." He spoke as if he were speaking to a little kid.

"Cool." Said Yuffie cheerily "then maybe Red can kick you're butt and save me. "She added under her breath.

"I doubt it!" Sephiroth said calmly.

Yuffie Stood still as he continued. She angrily shook a fist at his back. Sephiroth grinned.

It had taken them all day to reach the harbour of Charat. It had just begun to come dark. Yuffie was once again almost dragging herself across the ground. Sephiroth, cool as ever practically glided across the ground.

"Wait...Wait for me!" Yuffie called gruffly.

Sephiroth sweat-dropped in annoyance. "I'll be at inn booking a room at the inn. I'll see you there." He said leaving her at the town entrance. Yuffie's left eye began to twitch slightly as she watched him walk away. That man was impossible. It was just typical that he would something like leave her behind without even helping to the inn.

"But we only have one room left sir. It's the room with a double bed." The young girl at the inn said, smiling widely.

Sephiroth growled slightly. This was ridiculous.

"I must have 2 beds, not a double." Sephiroth almost bit the girls' head off. "Are you deaf or something?"

The girl's eyes welled up slightly but she maintained a smile.

"But it's all we have." Her voice was barely audible.

"Fine I guess I will have to take it." Sephiroth was now feeling ever so slightly annoyed.

The bonny smile appeared on her face again. "Here you go sir." She handed the key to the room. The key had a tag saying 'room 6'

"Enjoy you're stay." She bowed her head and stood waiting for him to take leave to his room. Sephiroth turned to leave when a hideous gasp at the door made him stop. He turned to see Yuffie collapse on the ground panting and wheezing.

'Damn, I forgot about her,' he thought.

"Water..." She choked. "I need water."

He sighed once again loudly and walked off upstairs, calling "room 6." Behind him.

"And you once again leave me behind?" she muttered.

It had been an hour, and Yuffie still hadn't returned to the room. Maybe she had tried to run away. 'Would she dare? She knows she won't get far.' He thought menacingly.

Sephiroth was laid comfortably on the bed, this long legs reaching almost over the end of it. He wore only his black pants, his shirt discarded on the sofa across the room. He had taken a shower and hadn't felt much like putting it on again. The room was warm anyway. His hands were folded on his smooth chest, his eyes closed lightly as he pondered his existence.

He was unsure why he was here. After his confrontation with Avalanche...after his defeat he had found himself floating subconsciously in the life stream. A place he was used to. It had been like a dream, one that never ended, but somehow it had. He wasn't supposed to be alive but he was. He had awoken from the eternal rest in the middle of nowhere. Left to wander the land with nothing. He had found himself in a forest when he opened his eyes, naked and alone. He had managed to find a small village nearby where he had gotten his clothes and the blade. After that he had wandered until he found Wutai and that annoying shin-obi.

He groaned as he laid an arm across his head, covering his eyes. Why? He just couldn't understand. Could it be that his mother...Jenova wanted something from him. He hadn't sensed her presence in the life stream. But then, he hadn't sensed the presence of that Ancient either. All he knew was that he to retrieve his beloved Masamune from the north crater and maybe he'd find some sort of clue there as to his revival.

The door handle rattled a little as Yuffie burst in through the door, half expecting it to be locked. She closed the door behind her quietly and turned to look at Sephiroth, laid on the bed...SHIRTLESS. 'Wow.' Was all Yuffie could think 'who knew he had such a hot bod.'

He was still laid with his eyes covered by his arm. Yuffie was relieved about this as for a long while she couldn't take her eyes away from him. He was so...'don't even think it' she told herself.

What was wrong with her all of a sudden? She'd seen him shirtless before, like when they killed him...or at least thought they had killed him. She was attracted to him in anyway then...'did I just use the word attracted?'

She was so busy staring she didn't notice that he was now glaring at her.

"Where were you?" He asked dully. "And what were you just staring at just now?"

Yuffie almost screamed when he spoke, her face turned into a bright red blush.

"I...umm... was just," She laughed falsely. "see there was this spider, and it was ...um on the bed near you...and."

Sephiroth left her to babble a little longer before yawning obnoxiously and saying, "Would you shut up and just tell me why you're late?" Yuffie abruptly stopped, still bright red.

"Well I was starving so I grabbed a bite to eat." She said turning and heading to the rooms' adjoined bathroom.

"And just how did you pay for food? You haven't any money." He said with sarcasm.

"I said a 'grabbed' a bite, never said I'd paid for it she said closing the door behind her as she entered the bathroom for a shower.

She quickly came back out with a shocked look across her face.

"Hey, where am I supposed to sleep." She growled, jumping around in a towel.

Sephiroth looked at her sideways. "The sofa, or if you really want, the floor." He replied calmly. "Or..."

Yuffie's eye's widened. "Or what?"

He patted the other side of the bed, "You could always join me in here."

Yuffie screamed in anger and stormed back into the bathroom.

Sephiroth grinned and closed his eyes again. Strangely though, a new thought popped into his head. A ninja in a towel.

Authers note:well there you are folks. yet another chappie. Okies, i just want to warn you guys that in the very distant future, this fic will (i'm so sorry) have to be upgraded to an R. i just have to warn you guys in advance. if anyone is unahappy with this please let me know and i may (if i have time between my college work and manga exibition schedual) write out both the R rated and a PG-13 version. please leave reviews, i wanna know what you guys think or if i made any mistakes or something, (be honest or i can't improve ) but if you are just going to be mean then don't bother. thanks.


	7. I've seen bigger

AN:yay another chapter, i'm so sorry i took so long posting this (5 days i think its been), i've had to finish work for my exibition so i haven't had time to write it bows head sorry. I hope you guys like this chapter. I wanna thank everyone who has reviewed so far. hugs you all, if anyone else reading this wants a hug too, then review yay!

I've seen bigger!

"Mama come look at this." Sarah yelled, kneeling close by to a small crack in the snow that bubbled with a strange brown liquid.

"Look mama. What is it?" Her mother knelt down beside her and looked at the fluid slightly puzzled as to what it really was.

"I'm unsure, keep away from it though...it could be dangerous." She said looking at her daughter lovingly. "Where's you're sister, I'll have to tell her not to touch it either."

"She said she found some over there." Sarah said pointing to the back of the icicle inn.

Sarah followed closely behind her mother as they rounded the inn. Her mother halted suddenly with a horrified gasp. "Jessica?" She cried coarsely.

A strange looking woman in a long white dress was knelt in the snow, clutching the young girl, Jessica, in her arms, bowing over her. She looked up as the girl's mother rushed over screaming and shouting. She raised herself off the ground, the girl rolling off her knee into the snow lifelessly.er rushed over screaming and shouting. She raised herself off the ground, the girl rolling off her knee into the snow lifelessly. Her mother ran over and grasped her daughter tightly. A look of horror still engulfing her face.

"What have you done?" Her harsh whisper barely audible. "What have you done to her?" She screamed looking up at the woman in white.

Sarah stood close to the wall of the inn, unable to move. She was too young to fully understand what she was seeing. Her mother was knelt holding her sister while the woman in white...just watched.

"Mama, what's going on? What's wrong with Jessica?" the ten year old cried, hot tears streaming over her swollen red cheeks.

She screamed at the top of her lungs when her mother didn't answer, she just sat in the snow holding Jessica, rocking back and forth. The woman in white simply began turning and walked away as if she had never been there to begin with. Sarah could only watch as the woman vanished behind another building.

Yuffie and Sephiroth and chackout of the inn early that morning, Sephiroth demanding they hurry before they miss their boat. Yuffie who wasn't really a morning person, had forced herself up and out of bed and here to the cold streets of the harbour of the Wutaian continent. They walked through the crowded streets hurriedly until something caught the shinobis eye in a shop window. She veered towards it half dragging a protesting prince of evil behind her.

"In other news, a young girl was yesterday taken into hospital suffering from what seems to be a coma. She was found unconscious by a pool of 'strange' liquid in icicle town. Reports also say that there was a woman present at the time but there were no signs of her when medics and investigators arrived. She is wanted for questioning about the incident. It has also been said by some that this case is somehow linked to the events that took place in north crater. Icicle town has been sealed off temporarily until the investigation is over."

Yuffie could only stare in horror at the TV screen in the shop window, leaning in so far that her nose pressed slightly against the glass. "That's the Jenova thing again." She muttered, steaming the up the window before. Sephiroth looked over at her angrily.

"What's that?" He raised his voice in anger. That brat had mentioned his beloved mother in a tone he didn't like.

Yuffie turned her gaze towards him. "There was a news report the other day saying that Jenova or something had killed whole bunch of scientists and stuff up at north crater."

"And you asume it's her because they metioned her name." Sephiroth glared at her with the 'death' stare.

"There's no need to get so defensive, i was just saying." She stated, factually. She shifted away from the TV set and was about to walk by sephiroth when his arm suddenly reached out and took hold of her wrist.

"You should watch what you say." He said, holding his lips close to her ear.

She could feel chills run down her spine as his hot breath licked at her cheek and ear lobe. Sephiroth kept hold of her wrist as he shifted his stance and dragged her unprotestant form towards the harbour.

Yuffie was finding it difficult to keep up with his long strides, her small legs not made for such a pace unless she jogged or ran. "Hey, can't you slow one, i can't keep up with you." He came to a sudden halt Yuffie wasn't expecting and she almost crashed into his back. "Hey!" Her voice came as a high pitched squeek.

"We're here anyway." Sephiroth stated, glancing back at her. He hadn't noticed that his hand was still locked on her. Yuffie however had and now her cheeks flushed a bright pink, her eyes locked on the hand that had her in its hold on her. His tight was grip yet somewhat...gentle. Sephiroth looked at her for a moment in puzzlement before realising what was wrong with her. He pulled away hand quickly and looked away, a small blush appearing on his own face.

"We...should be boarding, before you make us any later than we are." He waited for Yuffie to walk in front of him and followed closley behind. They neared the boat they were to travel aboard.

"Wow it's so big." Yuffie stated, looking up at the huge vessel. Sephiroth stood beside the girl and looked up at the boat too. "I have seen bigger." He said. Yuffie grinned widely at this. Sephiroth turned his head and noted the grin. "What?" He asked, kind of innocently. This made Yuffie giggle out loud.

"Nothing, it's just a personal joke." She snickerd again, Sephiroth was about to inquire what she meant but a huge horn souded around them.

"Crap, the boats gunna leave." Yuffie screeched. "I told you that you'd make us later, come on before it leaves." Yuffie found herself bieng dragged once again. Thankfully they made it onboard, only to find out the boat wasn't leaving for another 30 minuets, the horn was from another ship pulling out of the harbour.

She was pulled through crowds of people all rushing around on deck, then down below into the storage compartments. Sephiroth roughly shoved her down into a pile of cases and bags before rumaging through a few storage boxs and digging out an old looking blanket.

"Stay quiet until the boat leaves." He said throwing it over her startled form.

Yuffie relaxed against the bags she was laid upon. They felt fairly comfortuble, like they were packed with clothes. Thankfully, Yuffie thought. The blanket raised slightly and Sephiroths slender body slid down beside her. "The guards will be hunting for stowaways about now." He whisperd, looking across at her from under the hideous brown blanket overhead. Yuffie shudderd as Sephiroths arm brushed up close to hers. Yuffie inched slightly away from him and felt something else brush up against her other arm. Something soft and warm, she looked down and found herself looking into the eyes of harmless little mouse. Though a mouse wasn't much of a threat, it sent Yuffie into a frenzy. She let out a small scream and rolled over, grabbing whatever was there.

Sephiroth looked down, startled to see the ninja clutching his arm tightly. "Get it away." Yuffie squeeled, clutching his arm tighter. "It's only a mouse!" Sephiroth stated, preparing to shove her off his arm.

The door to the storage room suddenly burst open, and once again Yuffie squeezed his arm nervously. Sephiroth could sense her panic and drew his other hand over her shoulder. They laid there, as still as they possibly could be, pressed together beneath a smeely old blanket. Footsteps neared them, stopped and shuffled as they turned and left, slamming the door loudly as they left. Sephiroth let out a deep breath looking down at Yuffie. Realising the position they were in he quickly retracted both his arms, sitting up and allowing the blanket to drop away. Yuffie also sat up, her short hair sticking up everywhere from bieng laid against the bags. Sephiroth smiled inwardley at this. 'Cute!' he thought. 'wait, did i just call her cute...again?'

AN:there we go, another chapter. Hope you liked it. please leave a review (i know im nagging like this at the end of every chapter but i really like knowing what everyone thinks about my work ). next chapter up soon. (yay more Sephiroth shirtless hopefully drools and a little treat for you Sephi fans in later chapters!)

Arigato everyone, saiyonara.


	8. mommy

AN:Iwould firstly like to thank reviewers hugs each of you and hands out cake to everyone who read the story no i need to clear a few things up, thanks for pointing out the error in (chpater 5 was it??) where i typed the same sentence twice. although I havent fixed it yet i will in the near future. and another point, the age difference, well all i can say is that when i was planning the story, i guess i deliberately missed that it out, I love yuffieroths and the age is unimportant i think. (despite me saying this about yuffie and sephi, i dont urge girls my age (18) to go out and date 30 year olds, thats just wrong. ew.) o.o umm so yeah thanks for pointing that out though. now on with the story (hironobu sakaguchi owns ff7, not me).

Yuffie sat on the deck of the ship, her legs dangling through the railings and over the sides. Her fingers gripped tightly around the bars as her hair swayed gently in the breeze, the long streams from her bandana wailing in all directions.

Her mind blurred between so many thoughts at once, why was she here? Why did her father want her to marry so desperately? Would she even get to see her father again? She closed her eyes firmly in a struggle to control the emotions whirling through her troubled mind.

Sephiroth leaned against the wall right outside the main lunch hall of the ship, his arms folded against his chest and his eyes closed lightly as he waited until the masses of people had dispersed from within so that he and that girl may eat in peace. His eyes opened faintly as he looked in both directions of the deck to see if anyone was around. So far the deck at this side of the ship was clear. He poked his head confidently around the corner of the doorway leading into the hall and noted that there were still too many people.

Sighing, he took off abruptly. He wandered to the right, towards the front of the ship. The crisp sea air would do him good.

He leaned his arms atop the railings, looking out over the cold black ocean. The only real visible thing out there was the sharp reflection of moon on the settled waters.

He glared at the reflection and for just a slight moment it seemed to flicker. He was about to lean in for a closer look when he heard voices behind him, he turned to see a young couple hand in hand strolling by. He waited until they were out of sight once more before spinning back to the reflection.

It quivered again and again, causing heavy ripples to break apart the moons image.

"Mother!" he whispered huskily. "Is that you?"

The water below began swirling, slowly at first but soon its pace took speed until the water itself began rising. It danced in its swirling patterns as a human form began to emerge from its watery depths. The swirls pointed into a spire and rose towards Sephiroth, The young figure at the head of it.

Sephiroth could make out that the person was a woman, she wore a long white dress, her dark hair writhing around her head like snakes. "Mother!" he said once more, his voice low and somewhat gruffly.

"My body!" her smooth voice echoed several times as she spoke.

"What?" Sephiroth said a little louder.

"My body is gone. All the is left of me is what you see now." Her voice came again painfully. A tear rolled down her pale cheek as she leaned closer to her son. "They took away my body and now my soul is left here to wander. Won't you help you're mother find a vessel?" She whimpered sadly.

Sephiroth's eyes welled a little at his mother's quiet pleas. "Please?" She finished dramatically.

"How? How can I find you a new body?" He said looking at his hands that were clenching the rails so tightly his knuckles had turned white.

"You must find me a girl my dear son, a young and innocent girl never touched by the hands of man. She must be strong and courageous yet delicate as a flower." His mother's tender voice came. "You must take her north towards the ancient city. Do you understand?" Sephiroth nodded as he looked back at her. He couldn't make out her eyes it was far too dark.

"I will revive you mother!"

Jenova turned her back on her son, slowly sinking back down into the icy water. As she did, a wicked grin cut its way across her face.

Sephiroth watched her disappear, his eyes dull and lifeless. His mother wasn't dead, yet she wasn't alive either. She needed a temple, a human body with which she could once again live.

Releasing the railing, he turned on his heel and marched quickly down the other side of the ship keeping his head down in deep thought.

Yuffie stretched her arms high above her head and yawned, she relaxed her arms again and swiftly rose to her feet. She had been sat in the same spot for over an hour and the passer-bys were starting to give her strange looks. She looked up to see Sephiroth heading in her direction, staring anxiously at the ground.

"Hey, what's with you?" Yuffie said, blinking several times. No reply came. "Hello? Sephy? Anyone home?"

He had just passed by her when he came to a halt.

His eyes widened and he twisted head back to look at her awkwardly. Yuffie starred back, a little startled.

"What?"

"Oh, um well you just look a lil' miffed, that's all and well I wondered what was up." She looked down, avoiding that strange glare he sending in her direction.

"It's none of you're concern." He was about to leave her there but stopped once more, his back to her coldly. "Don't be up here too long, I need you for something below deck." With that he left.

Yuffie pouted "Oh gawd!" Yuffie exclaimed. 'That man was impossible.' She thought, but what did he need her for below deck?

Exhaling loudly she headed off to the main hall for whatever food was left over.

The small door of the storage room opened with a wicked creek as the ninja slipped through.

"What took you so long?" A chilling voice came from behind a few crates near the back of the room.

"I was eating." She said with a proud smile.

There was an icy silence.

Sephiroth appeared from near the crates and stood looking at her from afar. "I want you to tell me something." He said taking a few strides closer.

"And what might that be?" She looked at him lazily.

"You're still young, 18 maybe." He spoke as if thinking out loud. He reached a close distance from her and began encircling her slowly.

"You're a ninja so you're strong and delicate in the way you fight."

"Look I seriously have no idea what you're talking about so if you have something to ask, then just get on with it." Yuffie said turning her head to follow him as he continued walking around her.

He stopped his action right in front of her and starred down at her. "Have you ever known the body of a man?" He asked toneless.

Yuffie's Cheeks quickly flushed with colour. "What?" she stammered. Her eyes were wide with surprise.

"Answer me. Have you ever been with a man?" Sephiroth pushed her back against the door, his hands upon her shoulder pinning there and glared down at her angrily.

Yuffie's heart raced, beating hard against her chest. What the hell was this guy going to do to her?

She shook her head nervously. "No."

His hands loosened slightly and he stood back, his eyes closed. He chuckled deeply. His eyes opened once more and rested on her face with an amused glint. "Don't worry, I'm not going throw you down and ravish you."

Yuffie blinked several times as Sephiroth turned his back to her and chuckled again.

"You know I was going to kill you the other night but I couldn't do it, I thought that maybe I could find some use in you." He looked at nothing in particular, Yuffie who was still leaning against the door just stared at his back. "Well you see Shin-obi, I have a use for you now."

He twisted himself around and looked at her with a wide grin sliding across his face. "You are to undergo a wondrous transformation. You are to become Jenova herself."

AN: hmm hope you liked that one (one reviewer did want me to make sephiroth a little less...girlie ;.; so i hope you like his new attitude, (wait till the next chappie, hes confused in that one hehehe) Also, i am planning on more sephy shirtlessness in the near future. Keep reviewing and if you have questions, either leave them in a review or email to me ( ). thank you everyone takes a bow goodnight.


	9. it's my travel sicknessreally!

AN; o.o hope you guys enjoy this one (this is my worst chapter yet i think) but i guess you lot can decide if it is or not . Thank you everyone who reviewed the last few chapters. I'm writing up a special chapter for all you sephiroth fans so expect to see that posted soon (hehehe). Well i'll let you get reading now enjoy.

Hironobu sakaguchi owns ff7 not me ;.; sigh

It's my travel sickness...really!

Grabbing hold of the door handle and twisting it furiously to escape the presence of this insane monster, Yuffie pulled but the door wouldn't budge.

Sephiroth laughed sadistically. "It's no use. I may not be as strong as I was before you killed me but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." Yuffie felt a strange presence surround her waist and was suddenly yanked backwards by a strange green aura. It brought her closer to Sephiroth who was stood now with his hand raised slightly also emitting the green aura. With a sudden flick of his wrist Yuffie stooped before him and the glow faded into nothing.

"You bastard!" She spat, about to take a step back from him. "I'll kill myself before I let that bitch take over my body." Yuffie yelped at the sudden sting of pain as his palm swiped across her face. She desperately brought a leg up in an attempt to kick him and pounded her fists angrily at his chest. "I won't let you." She screamed at the top of her lungs, tears pouring over her cheeks. The disasters of two years ago were going to be repeated, innocent people would die and the world would be destroyed. "I won't!"

Her actions were stopped as he took hold of her wrists and held them high above her head, rendering her immobile. He shifted both her wrists into one hand and with the other hand, wiped away one of the stray tears that slid down her face.

Yuffie shuddered as a cold finger touched her cheek and gently traced the path of the tear. "Why are you doing this?" she whispered hoarsely, searching his icy eyes for answers.

Taking his confused gaze away from her wet cheeks, he looked into her swollen pink eyes. "My mother is dead and I am going to bring her back." He responded. Yuffie looked away from him. Her mother had passed away too, when Yuffie was only ten years old. Yes she missed her mother but she knew she couldn't bring her back, she'd learned to live with it years ago. All she could do now was remember all the times she'd with her mother, so why couldn't this grown man do the same.

"Can't you just face facts, Jenova is dead. Why not honour her memory and leave her to rest in peace?" Yuffie slid her eyes back to look at his.

"Don't you see? She's not at peace. She wants to be revived." He replied with a calm enthusiasm.

"She wants me to bring her back."

"Sounds to me like she's using you again." Yuffie replied coldly.

"Using...me?" Sephiroth questioned.

"Yeah using you, she did it before. Or don't you remember? She used you so she could destroy the planet and become immortal." Yuffie's arms dropped to her side as the hand restraining them faltered.

"You're lying!" Sephiroth said with a deathly glare. "She is my mother."

"You can't see it because she's filled that head of yours with lies and broken promises." She said, rubbing her wrists softly. "You'll see."

* * *

She laid there, alone in the darkness of the musty smelling storage room uncomfortably placed atop a pile of lumpy old coats and wrapped in a disgusting blanket that smelled ever so slightly of a wet dog.

Yuffie had been left there to sleep while 'he' wandered around somewhere on the ship. He hadn't said much before he left, only that he didn't believe a word Yuffie had said and that she was lying because she was afraid of becoming Jenova.

Yuffie mused at this, yeah she wanted an excuse not to become that hellish creature but she hadn't lied to him. She had noted a kind of hurt look in his eyes that surprised her, she had never really thought of him having actual emotions in that screwed up mind of his.

A small smile touched her lips as she processed this newfound information but it soon faded. So she had hit a nerve in him, she hated him but she couldn't help feel somewhat bad about it. Maybe a feeling of regret? No it wasn't that as she had only told him the truth. Could it be that she sympathised with him? That she felt the anger and confusion he was feeling?

"No!" She said, her voice muffled heavily as she buried her face in the coats. She didn't feel bad, she couldn't. What did she care? He needed to be told a few home truths, even if they did sting.

_Meanwhile!_

He sat in complete silence on the hard metal steps leading up to the deck. He'd been there for what seemed like hours, leaving that annoying kid alone to think about her actions. 'No you haven't, you left to think about your own actions.' A little voice in the back of his mind kept yelling, but he was so infuriated he wasn't about to stop and see reason.

There was no way his mother would ever deceive him it just wasn't possible. That girl was full of lies and she threw cheap shots in a fight. A cunning little thief, nothing more. He would keep her with him but he wouldn't stop looking for another to replace her. She didn't deserve such an honour but she was the only one so far with all the credentials, strength, youth, courage and innocence. So far the only thing that he hadn't seen in her was the "delicate as a flower" part.

Or had he? He'd seen her cry now on two occasions. He doubted that counted towards delicacy, but it did show that she was sensitive and wasn't exactly as tomboyish as he had first thought.

A loud clanking intruded into his thoughts. Someone was coming down the steps. Sephiroth stood, stretching his arms above his head as he casually headed back to their 'cabin'.

He slipped quietly into the room, hearing a strange muffled word sounding like "No."

Strolling over to the pile of rags where Yuffie was laid, he stood over her and watched as she un-buried her face and looked up at him shyly.

"What or who where you talking to?" He asked folding his arms with a sigh.

She poked her tongue out at him childishly and rolled over, away from him.

"Oh that was mature." He said sarcastically as swiftly sat beside her.

"Go and sleep somewhere else." Yuffie whispered angrily. "You're attitude is making me cold."

Sephiroth looked a little gone out at this. "You want me to sleep elsewhere while you lounge here with all the blankets and coats. No young lady, you are the one to move if anyone." He said in a 'matter of fact' manner.

"I'm trying to sleep, can't you be quiet?" she whined.

"Fine, but I'm staying right here..." A huge fur coat smelling of mothballs suddenly hit him in the face followed by a small giggle.

"You can sleep on the pile of coats near me, but you can't come under my blanket so use that fur thing to keep you warm." Yuffie said, propping herself up on her elbows.

Sephiroth sent a glare in her direction. An amused looked played on her face. "When will you grow up?" he said yanking the coat over himself.

"When will you quit sounding like an old guy?" Yuffie replied, she couldn't think of anything witty to reply with and ended up sounding fairly stupid.

* * *

Yuffie was the first to wake up. She'd had a restless night. Managing to rub her weary eyes with one hand, she soon discovered her other was immobile.

Yuffie almost screamed, firstly thinking her right arm wasn't there or she had laid on it during the night and cut the circulation, leaving it numb and uncontrollable. She twisted her head only to discover the true horrors of what was wrong with her.

Sephiroths hand was resting heavily over her wrist. Yuffie just stared and attempted to pull herself free. Sephiroth only stirred in his sleep and groaned. His fingers twitched slightly against her smooth skin sending a ripple of shudders up her arm and down through her spine. She suddenly felt very warm.

Almost an hour and a half later Sephiroth finally decided to leave the world of nod. He kept his eyes closed although he was no longer sleeping, to find there was a smooth object beneath his long fingers. What could it be? He opened his eyes ever so slightly and took a quick look down. An arm? He had hold of an arm? His eyes moved up to the shoulder and across to the face and there she was.

Yuffie was laid on her back, her eyes wide open, just staring at the ceiling and her cheeks as red as beetroots. He looked once again at his hand and quickly pulled it away, coughing so as to get her attention.

Yuffie jolted upright and blinked furiously. "Oh, umm you're finally awake." She muttered.

Sephiroth was still laid down, just looking at her oddly.

"Well, I'm feeling hungry. I'm going for dinner...I mean breakfast." She rushed her words and got to her feet. What was wrong with her this morning? She kept thinking to herself.

She hurriedly rushed out of the room and headed up to the deck.

Sephiroth sat up and watched her leave. She had amused him this morning. 'Girls.' He thought with a deep chuckle, 'Why do they always make a big deal about such little things?'

Yuffie was making a big deal out it, it WAS a big deal after all. She could feel those horrible little butterflies dancing around in her stomach. 'I'm sick, that's all, just sick.' She thought with a fake smile. 'It's just my travel sickness coming in to play, that's why my tummy feels so weird and it might also explain why I felt so hot this morning when I woke up.' She avoided the fact that she hadn't started to feel hot until she'd noticed he was touching her.

They would be arriving on the coast near Cosmo Canyon sometime today. 'From now on,' she vowed silently, 'I'm not gunna sleep next to him again...just in case it isn't an illness.' She stood with a fist clenched tightly in front of her, a determined look on her face. She didn't seem to notice Sephiroth heading up the passageway behind her.

He accidentally brushed against her shoulder on his way by. Yuffie found herself leaning back against the wall once more feeling very hot and flushed.

"Oh Gawd!" She yelled so loudly that the various people dotted about the corridor all looked her way. Yuffie flushed even redder and ran off in Sephiroths direction. "Wait up!"

AN; see what I mean...it's a bad chapter. It won't happen again I promise, I'll put lots of good stuff in from now on. As we can see our poor lil' Yuffs is startin' to get a cute little crush on the bad boy himself...awww. Well keep reviewing. I love hearing what you guys think of my work so don't be shy, just write anything. If you see mistakes or know how i can make the story better that would be great. Thanks everyone hugs and hands out sweets for everyone good night. waves


	10. Rain

AN:woo hoo i can finally post this, i really didn't enjoy typing this chapter, but the next one will surely be good to write and to read grins like a cheshire cat so keep reading and reviewing. thank you everyone hugs. I do not own FF7 or the characters in it...Hironobu Sakaguchi does.

Rain.

Mumbling curses under her breath as yet another ignorant person barged into her, Yuffie huffed foreword hurriedly to keep up with Sephiroth. Finding it impossible to stay close to him without someone knocking her out of the way, Yuffie soon found herself clutching to the back of his shirt tightly.

Feeling a slight tug on the7t seem to be contending with the hordes of people in the small port close to Cosmo Canyon. He slowed his pace and allowed her to keep close, leading her to the edge of the town.

As the two weaved between the crowds Yuffie found herself pressed up against the dark man before her many times before they finally reached the cobbled streets around the edge of town. It was so much quieter here with hardly anyone in sight.

"There's an inn over there." Sephiroth reported as he stopped and looked back at Yuffie. She was still clutched onto his shirt, quite tightly he noted. "You can let go now."

"Huh, but what about all the people? I'd best keep a hold of ya till we get to the inn...just in case the crowds appear again." Yuffie said with a cheery smile and a quick glance in all directions, secretly hoping the crowds would suddenly rush from all directions.

"Their isn't anyone here at all, I'm sure we can make it to the inn just fine." He reac0A

"Their isn't anyone here at all, I'm sure we can make it to the inn just fine." He reached a hand behind himself and prised her resistant fingers off him. "Anyway I thought you liked crowds of people, it makes it easier to pick their pockets."

Yuffie gasped. "Hey that wasn't a nice thing to say now was it?" She bent over slightly, her fisted hands on her hips.

Sephiroth spun away from her, a small amused grin on his face. She was such a little kid. "Are you coming or not?"

"My own room." Yuffie squealed in delight as she threw herself on the floral printed bed covers. She rolled onto her back and lay there for a long with her eyes closed tightly. This was the most comfortable bed she had ever had the pleasure of lying on and it was hers all night.

Sephiroth huffed at the sight of his room. He had the best room of all of course, with its large double bed, en suite and balcony with ocean view. But Sephiroth found 'problems' with it. The bed looked hideous in floral, the en suit had a bath and no shower and the balcony was small.

He glanced around once more before opting on going for a walk to clear his mind. He had to decide whether the 'Girl' really was suitable to become his next 'mother'. Somehow that didn't sound too good. She seemed too young, she was at least 7 years his senior. It somehow felt...wrong to him.

Slipping out of his room and down the hallway of the inn, Sephiroth passed by Yuffies room. Her door hung wide open and she was slung across her bed, her sheets entangled about one leg while the other poked out in an impossible looking angle. One of her arms hung over the edge of the bed while the other rested on her flat stomach.

He stopped for a moment, observing her sleeping form. She seemed so content in her sleep despite the worries that must be on her mind. He was about to take a cautious step towards her room but ceased the action with an agitated groan and continued walking down the hallway.

Stepping out into the icy chill of the night air, Sephiroth inhaled deeply. He held his breath tightly before releasing it slowly. He shoved his hands deeply into the pockets of his trousers and walked through the dark streets.

He had wandered for what seemed like hours. He looked up at the dark sky, unable to see stars and moon because of thick black clouds. He felt something small hit the side of his nose, something cold and wet.

Sephiroth closed his eyes lightly as a sudden shower of droplets hit his face softly, sliding over his cheeks and down his slender neck.

He parted his lips slightly and opened his eyes widely.

He could feel the gaze of another sliding over his body. Someone was watching him, spying on him. He lowered his head and casually glanced around. He saw no one.

Amongst the deathly cold night air, the only sound to be heard was his own shoes tapping against the cobbled streets as he walked back to the inn. Who ever was out watching him at this time had some nerve. They wouldn't be so hasty to stalk him if they knew exactly who he was, he thought with a malicious frown.

He stepped into the entrance of the inn, welcomed by the warmth of the open fireplace nearby. He stalked over to it and let the heat caress his cold wet body. His wet hair was hung heavily, a few strands clinging to his face. The wooden floorboards beneath his feet were soon covered in small pools of water that dripped off him.

He stared aimlessly into the roaring flames feeling a slight sensation behind him. He swung his body around quickly to see who or what was there. Nothing.

Sweeping his damp hair back away from his face in one effortless glide of his hand, he took off up stairs and back to his room.

As he neared the top of the stairs, his attention was suddenly caught by a piece of squared red cloth folded into a triangle, it's corners creased as if tied together tightly. He picked it up and observed it. It was wet through.

He took off back to his room but was compelled to stop once more outside Yuffie's room. Her door was still open allowing the dull light from the hallway spill into her room, highlighting her delicate features softly.

He stepped into the young girls room and stood over her bed, looking down tenderly at her. She had shifted position since he had passed by earlier, she was now laid less crookedly with her legs straightened out down the full length of the bed, her head tilted slightly to one side peacefully.

Sephiroth's gaze travelled over her body quite openly and finally rested upon her face. Her cheeks were flushed red, her skin uneven with Goosebumps.

Silently he reached for the covers that were untidily placed at the bottom of the bed and pulled them up over her figure in such a simple gesture. He then left the room closing the door behind him with a quiet click.

Yuffie opened her eyes and stared at the now closed door. What game was he playing now? Why was he acting more 'weird' than usual?

She hadn't found her answers tonight, just more questions.

AN; sorry it took so long to post this guys, i've been in scotland working on another art exhibition and i'm worn out lol. next chapter posted tomorrow hopefully. yay. thanks for the reviews everyone.


	11. yummy

"Did we really need to get all this stuff?" Yuffie moaned as she dropped the heavy backpack in front of her, rubbing her shoulders mindlessly. Sephiroth had insisted they buy 'provisions' for the rest of their journey so they had spent all morning in the various shops in the harbour town.

"We will be sleeping in the open from now on." He replied with a flat voice. "If you don't want to freeze to death I suggest you carry that stuff."

Yuffie pouted with a look of defeat. He was right she would freeze to death.

She suddenly held her breath as she felt an irritating tingle in her nose. She huffed in a few breaths and was about to sneeze but the strange sensation soon stopped and she simply coughed instead.

She had woken up with a terrible cold and had tried to hide it from Sephiroth all through the morning.

He had questioned her on her quietness but she simply replied that she was allergic to the feathers in the pillow she had slept on.

They had left the inn and were now travelling west towards Nibelhiem.

"Why aren't we going to Cosmo Canyon?" She questioned with a small croak in her voice. She picked the bag up and once again continued after Sephiroth.

"We don't need to go there anymore, we're going somewhere else." He replied blankly.

She sneezed loudly causing Sephiroth to turn and look at her oddly.

"Allergies you said?" he questioned.

Yuffie nodded.

"You seemed fine last night, why did you only start showing symptoms this morning?"

Yuffie was slightly taken aback. "I...have no idea." She said simply.

Sephiroth groaned in annoyance and continued walking.

"You didn't by any chance go anywhere last night did you?" He asked blandly.

"Me?" Yuffie returned stupidly. "Nope, I was asleep all night."

'Who else am I going to be talking to?' Sephiroth thought angrily.

"So where are we going now Sephy?" Yuffie said a little more cheerily.

"Sephy?" He yelled. "Don't address me by that name."

Yuffie pouted like a child.

"No need to get so mad Sephy, it's only a nick name, Sephiroth is just such a...long name." She said as if in thought, poking her index fingers into one another nervously.

"I refuse to acknowledge such a name." He retorted.

"Well I'm gunna call it you anyway Sephy." She giggled. "Jeez, do ya have to get so defensive all the time?"

Sephiroth was about to reply but she sneezed again and he opted to leave the subject alone.

"Hey. I asked you a question." Yuffie chirped loudly, skipping after 'Sephy'.

* * *

"It looks like this is a good place to sleep." Sephiroth said, setting down the heavy bag he was carrying. They had stopped on the edge of a small woodland with a river that twisted through it.

Yuffie collapsed on the ground close by to Sephiroth panting and wheezing. "This...bag...is too...heavy." She managed to pant out.

Sephiroth looked down at the ninja at his feet. She looked so pathetic laid there under that huge backpack. With annoying ease he swiftly bent over her and swooped the pack easily off her shoulders and stood holding it in one hand.

"You are going to unpack you're things now." He said dropping the bag in front of her face. Yuffie looked up at him with wide eyes.

"N...now?" She stuttered. "But it's going to be hours until nightfall."

"I'm going to go to the river. I don't recommend you try to escape while I'm gone an certainly don't advise you to follow." Sephiroth said calmly as he set off into the nearby trees. "And be sure to have a fire lit for when I return." He added.

"Argh, You lazy bastard!" She yelled. She walked over to his bag and kicked it. 'You can set up your own bedding.' She thought maliciously.

She knelt down beside her own bag and began rummaging through it for her new sleeping bag and blanket. She struggled to get it out and almost fell backwards when she got it out of the bag with a jolt.

She unrolled them and neatly placed them on the ground.

Now she was supposed to make a fire.

Getting to her feet, Yuffie wandered to the trees and picked up a few twigs and branches of the ground.

She placed them in a small pile near her sleeping bag and grabbed Sephiorths bag. He had some matches in there somewhere. She pulled out the small box and took out one of the matches, striking it against the rough edge of its packaging. The burning match was held beneath the twigs for a little while until they too were burning.

Standing over the fire with a satisfied grin, Yuffie then decided to go get more wood to keep the fire going all night. She entered the woods picking up large branches.

She had collected a reasonable amount of wood and decided it was time she got back to the small 'camp' they had made, when she heard loud splashes close by.

"Sephiroth." She whispered under her breath. She placed the pile of twigs on the ground quietly and took off quickly towards the splashes. She moved silently and quickly through the trees until she could see the river and 'him'. Her steps halted and she ducked behind nearby bushes and a huge boulder on the rivers edge. Silently she lifted her head above the bush and saw Sephiroth.

She jumped backwards in shock. naked!' She thought. She remained in the same position for a while before she dared move again. She swallowed heavily and forced her self to look once again over the top of the bush.

She closed her eyes at first then opened them into a tight squint. He had his back to her. His long hair was tied back with a loosely knotted piece of black material and hung over one shoulder down his chest leaving his smooth looking back open. She followed the deep inset of his spine down, her eyes slowly widening. He moved slightly and Yuffie hurriedly ducked behind the bush again. Her ninja training had sharpened her awareness to even the slightest movement. For this she was thankful.

It was another short while before she cautiously peered over the leaves of the bush. He had moved position and now stood a little further forward than before exposing more of his back and now his buttocks. Yuffies mouth gaped wide open.

She crawled behind the huge rock and peeped out from behind that, hoping to get a better view.

It wasn't that she had never seen a naked man before, she'd seen plenty in books and once on T.V. but she was somewhat compelled by the shape of this mans body. Her whole body tingled, her cheeks burning and a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach that she had only felt once before when she was around _Vincent._

But Vincent was different, yeah he was a gothic dead guy possessed by demons but he wasn't evil. He didn't strive to take over the world and become a god. He wasn't a good for nothing mummy's boy. He was however so consumed by his love for Lucrecia and the guilt from his past to the point it made her feel sick.

Yuffie frowned at the thought of Vincent's name. It was name she had tried to forget but it still nagged at her memories. Shallow wells of tears threatened to fall from her eyes but she blinked them away and continued observing Sephy.

Sephiroth shifted once more and Yuffie crawled onto the rock to keep a reasonable view of him.

He tossed the long ponytail back over his shoulder and it now hung down his back. The tips of his silver hair now dipped in the cold waters of the river. He leaned back his head, his eyes firmly closed and he took in the fresh country air that surrounded him.

Yuffie felt her heart miss a beat as he stood the way he did. There was something about him right now, something she so desperately wanted to understand. Did he seem innocent, vulnerable or even sad?

Edging ever closer to the point she was leaning over the edge of the rock, Yuffie could just see his face, the unusual expression scattered across his usually stern features, She leaned more but suddenly felt her hand give way beneath her and she toppled with a loud splash into the river below.

Spinning around defensively, Sephiroth expected to find a raging beast after his blood not a skinny little Shinobi sat rubbing her sore butt.

She felt his eyes on her and leapt to her feet.

Sephiroth stared at her in puzzlement.

Yuffie scratched the back of her head, her face red with embarrassment.

"Well I think I...got enough firewood." Yuffie cursed herself for saying something so stupid as she scurried away from his view into the forest and back to the small encampment, wet and cold.

Sephiroth grinned to himself in amusement and continued in bathing peacefully.


	12. first kisses?

A/N. ok i noticed fault in one of the older chapters. i put that yuffies was 7 years sephys senior when i should have typed junior. bows head im very very sorry, it was silly of me to make a dumb mistake like that. i am also sorry that it took so long to post this chappie. so far this is my fav chappie. yay. If i have made any more lame mistakes like in the older chappie please tell me. thans everyone gives all her readers sephiroth plushies

First kisses?

Yuffie sat close to the fire hugging her legs tightly. Her clothes were still wet and it was already dark. She would have to go to sleep soon but in discomfort thanks to her stupidity earlier. She feared Sephiroths return. Would he punish her? He did warn her not to follow him. But she hadn't followed him, she found him by accident. Will he believe that?

Yuffie groaned and rested her head atop her knees. 'I'm so stupid!' she kept thinking over and over.

A twig snapped close by and she sat up rigidly. He was back.

"Have you eaten yet?" Came his voice from her left side.

She shook her head and stared into the flames, nervous of whatever he was going to do or say to her.

"Well you should get something. We are leaving early tomorrow."

Yuffie looked up at him a little startled as he came and stood beside her. He stared back at her for a while with a grin on his face. "You should get those wet clothes off. It's going to be freezing tonight and you already have a cold."

She sat there shivering rapidly. "I'm...f...fine." She stammered out between chattering teeth.

"You are a confusing girl. But if you wish to sleep in wet clothes that's fine with me." Sephiroth briskly walked over to his bag and began rummaging through it.

Yuffie glared at him from where she sat. There was no way he was so forgiving of her 'spying' on him today. He was obviously up to something, but what?

Maybe he was going to attack her at any moment or maybe he was going to make her carry all the bags tomorrow or even...

As Yuffie's mind danced way out of proportion, Sephiroth was simply unpacking his sleeping mat and blanket. He grabbed something extra from the bottom of his bag, a towel.

Yuffie could hear him setting up his own bedding as she rubbed her arms to try and warm them up. Her teeth chattered and her eyelids drooped wearily. Her eyes sprung open when something gripped her wrist and yanked her up. She found her self-facing Sephiroth. She almost fell backwards in shock but he tugged on her wrist again to regain her balance.

"Why don't you just get out of those clothes?" He said taking her by the shoulder. Yuffie fell speechless, he was so close to her that she could hardly breath let alone say anything.

He seemed to be getting impatient with her silence. "Well?"

"I...I'm fine." She shook her head as she became aware of what was going on. "Get off me." She said trying to step out of his clutches.

"Stop being so stupid." He said gripping her shoulders tighter. He shifted a hand and grabbed for the bottom of her shirt. Yuffie yelped and tried to get away but his grip on her was too strong. "Let go. Stop!" she screeched. He kept hold of her and lifted up her shirt against her struggling. She kept up her resistance, fearing the worse for his attack on her. The two soon found themselves on the ground. Yuffie kicking out and trying to claw herself free but her resistance was futile as her tatty green shirt was soon removed. Her hand shot up to her chest to cover herself and her cheeks flushed once again. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She screamed angrily.

Sephiroth held on to her shirt and looked at it casually before glaring at her with a mischievous grin. Yuffie squealed, getting to her feet and turned to run childishly in the other direction. Sephiroth chuckled and watched her stop at the other side of the campfire.

"Gimme that shirt back ya perv!" Yuffie called.

"You say I'm a pervert? All I did was get you out of that sopping wet top." He called over to her, still sitting on the ground and sending a witty look in her direction through the flames that stood between them. "Now why don't you get out those wet shorts, or do you want me to come over and take those off you as well?" He teased.

Yuffie just stared at him in shock. "You stay away from me you sick old man."

'Old man?' Sephiroth roared, leaping up and took off in her direction, Yuffie made more high-pitched noises as she ran away from him.

She hadn't gotten very far when she found herself being captured in his arms from behind. She squirmed to get free but it was no good. As realisation hit that it was useless to even try, she relaxed in his grip.

Sephiroth felt her lean against him steadily. But his hold on her stayed the same as she could just be tricking him so she could run off again.

"You give up way too easily." He stated Coolly.

"Let go of me!" Yuffie huffed, a little out of breath. Sephiroth pulled her tense body closer to his own, his hands pressing softly into her exposed flesh and held her firmly against himself.

Yuffie shuddered, still struggling to cover her chest with her own hands. His fingers seemed to caress her cool skin, sending a hot sensation through her veins. Her body tingled as her pulse began race from his touch.

Sephiroth held onto her small body, he closed his eyes lightly as her brought his mouth close to her ear.

"Why would I want to let you go?" His whispered words were gentle yet somewhat possessive. He could feel her body shaking beneath him.

Yuffie's body was betraying her. She wanted nothing more than to be away from him yet she couldn't bring herself to get free of his grip.

"Please, please won't you let me go?" She pleaded almost silently, her voice weak and effortless. For a moment his arms tightened around her slender waist before releasing her completely.

Sephiroth took a step away from her leaving her standing before him. She made no attempt to move for what seemed like minuets when in reality was no more than 10 seconds. She turned to face him with an expression he had never seen on her face before. She looked sad and hurt and it was because of him. Did he actually care? She was just that obnoxious kid from avalanche to him...right? Then why was he playing this game with her all of a sudden? Hurting her emotionally was tempting but he wasn't so evil as to toy with someone in such a way.

Feeling her body burn with humiliation as his eyes rested upon her, Yuffie hurriedly began walking back to the small encampment but his arm was once again stopping her. He had put out an arm as she walked by and scooped her to him once again this time face to face. Sephy slid his hands up her back pulling her close, pressing her hard against him. He moved his right hand from her back and used his index finger to tilt her head up to him as his lips pressed firmly against her own.

Authers note. muwahahahahaha, Sephiroth is been unusually thoughtful. hmm. you think he can keep it up until the next chapter? wait and see. skips around savouring the moment. this chapter is dedicated to all you Yuffie fans out there. ENJOY. chpater 12 up tomoz or the day after. good night to you all.


	13. Pagoda buddies

A/N: oh my, im still in shock from the last chapter. how do you like you're plushies? Well i hope you guys enjoy this chapter. i tried to add some humour to this one seeing as the other chappies were a little...serious. Enjoy.

Chapter 12.

_Previously._

Feeling her body burn with humiliation as his eyes rested upon her, Yuffie hurriedly began walking back to the small encampment but his arm was once again stopping her. He had put out an arm as she walked by and scooped her to him once again this time face to face. Sephy slid his hands up her back pulling her close, e wide with shock, her lips tense against the warmth of his. Breathing a little quicker, her eyes slowly closed against all her worries about him and she leaned into him.

Sephiroth felt her lips soften under his. Her body still shook under his touch. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a tight embrace. She parted her lips slightly when she felt his do the same.

He could feel that she had been kissed before, that she knew exactly what she was doing.

She snaked her arms over his shoulders and around the back of his neck, her fingers entwined in his long wet strands of silver hair.

'What are you doing?' Sephiroths eyes parted slightly. 'I have to let go...I have to let her go. Now!' The realisation of what was happening was beginning to take hold of him. He was kissing that ninja brat. If he didn't stop it now...

He pulled himself unwillingly away from her, looking down at her soft features, her eyes were still clake hold of him. He was kissing that ninja brat. If he didn't stop it now...

He pulled himself unwillingly away from her, looking down at her soft features, her eyes were still closed but slowly parted to expose her blue-grey eyes. 'Say something!' A voice rang out in Sephiroths mind. 'Make her hate you again, don't let her think you meant it.'

She stared at him, her freshly kissed lips quivered.

"Don't you have any shame?"

Yuffie frowned at him questioningly. "I...I don't understand."

"I should take you're body just to teach you a lesson." He took another step away from her as if she disgusted him.

"What are you saying?" Yuffie's eyes stung with tears.

"I'm saying you'd be more than willing to throw yourself at the first man to show interest in a girl like you." He instantly regretted the words as soon as they had been said.

Yuffie gasped, choking back tears. "A girl like me huh?" She almost stumbled backwards. His words had stung her, she knew she wasn't desirable or beautiful or even pretty like other girls. Her eyes had no distinctive colour, just dark grey, her skin wasn't milky and smooth, her hair wasn't long and silky. Even her body had no defined shape to it. She had always admired Aries for her defined beauty and bright green eyes. She had wanted nothing more than to be a lady but how could she be, she was a thief and a ninja.

It was like he could read her mind, he saw the pain written across her face

'Oh great, now I have to sort this out.' He thought in annoyance.

"Why?" Yuffie said hoarsely. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Yuffie...?" How could he answer when he didn't know himself?

Yuffie could hardly breath, it was the first time he had used her name and it sounded so strange to hear him say it.

"You make no sense. You're quick to accuse me of allsorts yet you can't even answer for your own stupid actions." Yuffie almost screamed at him. Sephiroth just glared at her in anger. How dare she say something like that him. Why the hell should he justify himself to some kid? He stepped over to her and towered over her small form. She looked up at bravely, trying not to show any fear. Was he going to hit her or kiss her again?

"Sometimes a man just needs the body of another." His hand shifted to her own and took hold of it gently pulling her to him once more, he lowered his head and kissed the side of her neck, just below her ear.

Yuffie couldn't bring herself to move, she shouldn't let him touch her again but it felt so good. Better than when _he_ had kissed her.

"You know Yuffie," He whispered between kisses, "I can give you anything you want." Yuffie's body became rigid.

"Anything?" She echoed.

"Of course I can't give you you're freedom. It is kind of like a parting gift. I shall give you one last thing before you become Jenova." He trailed his lips over her neck and shoulder. "You shouldn't be so tense."

"Well...for starters...I," Her voice sounded weak at first, but soon began to sound strong. "I don't want you to touch me." She brought her hands up and pushed him away from her. "If I can't have my freedom then there's nothing else you can give me."

"There will be a time when you want something from me. Let's just hope it isn't too late when you figure out what it is." He looked hard into her eyes, a stern look across his face before he spun on his heel and headed back to the fire.

Yuffie let her arms fall to her side, uncaring of whether or not her chest was exposed. Tears slipped over cheeks and she dropped to her knees sobbing.

* * *

Godo hopped merrily about his room in the top of the pagoda. He had been organising the arrangements for his daughters wedding. He still believed she had run away to find herself a husband. He fell with a thump onto his backside when he realised someone was watching him.

"Who goes there?" He yelled, flipping back up onto his feet.

A middle-aged man with sandy blonde hair stood by the hair. He took a deep puff of a cigarette and exhaled it as he spoke.

"Where the $&> is Yuffie?" He croaked.

"Yeah, we need her to her sorry ass here now." A huge black guy poked his head through the doorway.

A proud grin spread across Godos face.

"She's gone off to get herself a husband. I'm organising her wedding right now."

"SHE'S WHAT?" A young woman with long black hair and big...eyes popped her head out from behind the cigarette-smoking guy.

"Getting married. I'm so proud." He sniffled and wiped away an imaginary tear.

"Who the $ >::& would marry that kid?" Blondie said, scratching his head in puzzlement. The young woman punched him in the back of the head. "OW!"

"Yes, it was so odd, I told her I would find her a husband if she couldn't find one for herself. She left my company in tears and the next morning when I went to apologise she was gone, obviously to find herself a man." Godo beamed.

The huge guy with a gun for an arm sweat dropped at Godos stupidity. "Sounds ta me like that girl's run away from her old man." He stated to his comrades.

They all nodded in agreement.

Godo noted that his guests where all turning to leave. "Hey where are you going?" He cried. "Yuffie will be back any day soon, her wedding is coming up in a couple of weeks and she will need to prepare. Aren't you going to wait for her?"

"Well I know I &&& aint." A puff of smoke followed as the blonde man left.

"Not me." The tall guy with the gun arm hurried after the walking chimney.

The young woman looked kind of awkward and was about to say no when another man with spiky blonde hair grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away.

Godo shrugged and continued dancing around with wedding decorations.

* * *

"Wow, Yuffie is getting married. Oh what a joyous occasion." Cait Sith jumped on the spot excitedly.

"No, she £:>"$" ran away you stupid stuffed animal." Cid yelled. 'He's almost as dumb as the brats father.' He thought maliciously.

"So where do you think she's gone?" Tiffa questioned.

Cloud rubbed his chin in thought. "Well I'm guessing she's somewhere with lots of Materia."

Everyone sweat dropped at his obvious thinking.

"What about Vincent? Wouldn't she be with him?" Cait Sith asked innocently.

"Don't be stupid. Them two aint an item no more." Barret reported.

Cait Sith looked dumbfounded. "WHAT? When did those two break up?"

"Ages ago." Tiffa replied.

"...AND NO ONE TOLD ME!" Cait Sith screamed, jumping on Clouds chest and shaking him by the collar.

Cid laughed deeply at the sight of a stuff animal trying to slap cloud around with...a megaphone.

"I think we should go a see Nanaki. Maybe he's seen her." Tiffa smiled.

"You mean old XIII? Good &>&" idea, maybe Red will know." Cid said, inhaling from 2 cigs.

"Get this thing off me." Cloud yelled, no one was listening to him.

"A'ight Y'all, let's get goin' to Cosmo Canyon." Barret called enthusiastically, shaking his only fist in front of him in determination.

Cid just looked at him oddly. "...Right!"

Cid walked over to the controls for the Highwind and flipped a few switches. The Highwind took off in the direction of Cosmo Canyon.

A/N Hope y'all liked this one. i enjoyed typing it. Please review. thanks to everyone. hugs good night.


	14. angry sentiments

authers note: i hope you enjoy this new chapter. i don't think i potrayed Yuffies anger enough but do expect some specialness in the next couple of chapters...including my favourite dead guy vincent - thanks for reading.

Chapter 13.

His cold blue eye's opened to stare at nothing in particular. Blue sky, a couple of clouds, few birds and an airship flying overhead. Blinking several times, Sephiroth sat up and glared at the ship, there could be no mistakes as to which ship it was. It was the Highwind, the accursed flying contraption of Avalanche and that puppet Cloud. It looked to be heading to Cosmo Canyon.

As long as they were going in the opposite direction to him and the girl then he didn't much care.

He looked across to at the sleeping girl, tucked deeply into her sleeping bag. She was rolled up into a tiny ball to keep warm with nothing but the top of her head poking out from the covers.

It wouldn't be long before he had to go disturb her sleep and once again drag her across the country until they reached Nibelhiem. It wouldn't be much further now anyway, maybe half a day if they didn't stop for too long.

He lifted himself up and strode over to Yuffie. He knelt beside her sleeping bag and prodded it randomly. She twitched beneath the covers and settled again. Pouting, Sephiroth shook it gently instead. He heard a vicious croak from within the blankets and Yuffies head poked out from beneath.

"What's the big idea?" She grumbled. Squinting across at him as her eyes adjusted to the light.

"Come on, we are going in an hour." He said standing once again and going to pack his things away.

Yuffie didn't move, she simply lay there and watched as he sorted out his things.

* * *

Yuffie shifted from one leg to the other nervously as her and Sephiroth stopped outside the entrance to Nibelhiem. She had hoped that Sephiroth would change his mind about coming here but he hadn't. Now she only hoped he wouldn't be staying here long.

Sephiroth had noticed her acting more and more oddly as they had neared the small town. He had put it down to her feeling awkward about what had happened last night. It would also explain why she hadn't eaten since breakfast.

"Is this place still under control of the Shinra?" He questioned. Yuffie gave him a confused look.

"Shinra? Those freaks were shut down. It's all 'Green power' now." She said. "How come you didn't know that?"

Sephiroth shot her a confused look and hurried by her. "We'll be staying at the inn as I suspect the mansion will be taken."

Yuffie choked at this and hurried on after Sephiroth.

The town had stayed pretty much the same as how Sephiroth had remembered it. Although unknown to him the mansion was once again in use. They checked in at the inn. Sephiroth stood by the window looking out over Nibelhiem; he had a lot of ties with this place and a lot of memories, some of which he wished he could forget. He hated it here. Everything about this place made his skin crawl. He glanced across at Yuffie who sat on her bed glaring at the small silver alarm clock on the bedside table. He couldn't stand it any longer, she had been acting oddly all day and now it was beginning to annoy him. If it was something to do with last night then he wanted to know, although he was unsure exactly why he wanted to.

Yuffie didn't notice as Sephiroth sat beside her on the bed. Her mind was else where at that moment in time.

She noticed however, when he nudged her on the shoulder after several minuets of trying to speak with her.

She looked across at him blankly.

"Yuffie?" he began in puzzlement.

"Yes?" Her reply was flat. She continued to stare as though he weren't sat right in front her.

"You're acting strangely today Ninja, What's wrong with you?" He wasn't exactly kind as he spoke, in fact he sounded angry. Yuffie snapped to attention.

"What?" She complained, her voice a little more perky. "Nothing, I'm fine see!" She grinned as wide as she could.

"You aren't upset about what happened last night…are you?" His voice softened slightly.

Yuffie jumped off the bed and glared down at him angrily. "Are you trying to say that you think I'm upset because of you?" She shook a fist angrily.

"No, it's just that…well you haven' been yourself since last night and I wanted to know if what happened had anything to do with it."

"Why would that bother me? You mean nothing to me and there's no way I would ever let a man get to me like that!" She almost screamed at him. Her face flushed in anger as she glared hard into eyes.

Sephiroth stared back, a little taken aback by her words. He rose to his feet and looked down at her, taking her by the shoulders. "What the hell is wrong with you? I simply asked if I upset you and you end up throwing a tantrum."

Yuffies face grew even angrier as she raised her arms and attempted to hit him repeatedly but her blows against his chest were weak in her desperate attempts. "I hate you." She screamed repeatedly until she was out of breath.

Sephiroth caught hold of her wrists and held them firmly as she squirmed against him.

"Why won't you just leave me be?" She huffed. "I didn't ask for any of this. I know that last night you were only leading me on so you could use it against me, to torment me but it won't work. I know you get off on watching others suffer but I won't let you hurt me so easily, no man can." She forcefully pulled her arms free of his grasp and turned to run to the stairs but before she did she took a quick glance at Sephiroth and her heartstrings were suddenly tugged hard. He stood completely still, staring at were she had just been standing with an expression she hadn't seen him use before. He looked hurt.

Rushing outside of the inn and taking in deep breaths of the cold mountain air, Yuffie jogged quickly through town. She didn't want to stop or even think. She just wanted to keep running until she couldn't run anymore. Her steps took her past the old Shinra mansion and past him. She didn't even realise she had run past the mansion until she found she was following a familiar mountain path leading to mount Nibel. She ceased running as soon as the icy chill from the mountains touched her skin. How far away from town was she?

A bridge was close by telling her she was half way to the old Mako reactor. Her senses were returning. She couldn't go on any further unless she was looking for trouble. Most of the old reactors were now swarming with vicious creatures. Deciding it best that she returned to town she spun around her heal only to find a small gathering of thin stick like creatures with many little spiky arms poking out everywhere. She remembered how horrible these little things were from the last time she passed through these mountains. The only reason she got past them alive was because she had her comrades with her but now she was stood alone with 6 of them.

Sighing miserably Yuffie took a battle stance but knew she couldn't do much without Conformer by her side. She didn't even a single piece of Materia with her.

Of all the places she had to run to…

The creatures began making their way towards her and Yuffie prepared herself for battle. She was about to throw herself right in the middle of the swarm when a dark figure flung itself in front of her, 6 loud gunshots were heard echoing off the mountains surrounding. The figure turned around angrily and glared hard into Yuffies eyes.

"V…Vincent?"

authers note: wow, i think we're learning a little more about yuffie and vinnie i wonder what the next chapter will bring. you're gunna love the next couple of chapters wide grin. Sorry i took so long posting chappies but i got a new job and ive been working > luv ya'll for sticking with the story though. hands out vincent shaped cookies nighty night


	15. kiss me sephy

authers note; please review.

Chapter 14.

"What are you doing out here?" His voice was hard.

"I…I don't know, I was upset and I just ran out here!" She replied dumbly.

"You could have been killed Yuffie." Vincent sounded angry, "You would have probably been dead had I not seen you run out of town."

Feeling suddenly annoyed with his tone she cried, "What's it to do with you?"

Vincent stared deep into her eyes and could clearly see she really was upset about something. "Yuffie, are you alright?"

Yuffie huffed and strode past him, deliberately knocking her shoulder into him forcefully. Vincent sighed and turned to follow her. "Yuffie wait a second, please?" She didn't stop, she continued walking with balled fists towards town. "Go away Vinnie."

Vincent almost stopped in his tracks. She still used the pet name she had given him 2 years ago? He hadn't heard her use it since last year when they…shaking his head he hurried on after her.

Yuffie finally got back to town with a rather silent Vincent behind her. "We're back so you can get lost now!" She said coldly as they passed the Shinra mansion. She didn't stop or look behind her; she just walked right over to the inn and was about to enter when she was suddenly spun around to face Vincent. "What are you doing?" She squeaked in shock. "I told you to go away."

"Yuffie what the hell is wrong with you?" He almost shook her as he asked.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled. "I told you I never wanted to see you again and I meant it Vinnie, now let me go."

"I won't. I want to know what this is all about. If you were so intent on not seeing me as you said then why did you come back?" the fingers of his human hand dug into her shoulder.

"I can't say. It's none of you're business." She replied trying to get free.

"Yuffie please, it's been almost a year." He said more calmly.

"So?" Yuffie screamed. "I'm still angry with you now let me go."

* * *

Hearing the commotion outside, Sephiroth neared the window and looked down at the cause. Yuffie stood out in the street along with ex-Turk. His face became hard, had the girl gone to him for help? By the looks of it she was about to murder him. Why was she so infuriated? Wasn't he supposed to be one of her comrades?

Sephiroth was on the verge of marching downstairs and grabbing the girl by the collar whether he was there or not but something quite sudden made him stop.

Yuffie was screaming something when Vincent pulled her close to him and planted a deep kiss on her lips. Yuffie didn't move at first but suddenly lashed out and pulled away before disappearing inside the inn, Vincent just watched her before returning to where he came from. Sephiroths hands balled into tight fists as he glared at the spot where they had stood a second ago. What was going on?

Hearing the girl rushing upstairs he turned to see as she reached the landing. She stopped for a moment, her eyes red and wet with fresh tears, noticing Sephiroth by the window. At once she knew he'd see what had happened. Another wave of tears escaped her as she ran into their room and flung herself onto her bed, burying her face deep into her pillow.

A rather stone-faced looking Sephiroth soon followed her in. He stood at the foot of her bed and simply stared at her shaking body as she lay there.

At length he decided it best that he say something but he wasn't exactly sure what. It was evident that she and the ex-Turk had some past together and he was pretty sure she hadn't told him that Sephiroth was once again alive and had kidnapped her.

After her tantrum earlier, the last thing he needed right now was to say the wrong thing again.

"Yuffie?" He took himself by surprise as well as Yuffie by the subtleness in his tone. Yuffie didn't respond though, she just buried her face deeper into the pillow until she found she could hardly breath.

"Would you stop crying and answer me?" Sephiroth tried to sound demanding but failed when his voice betrayed him and sounded even subtler than before.

Yuffie made what sounded like a snort within the depths of her pillow and shook her head.

All she wanted was to disappear. So far the events in her life were not going as well as they should have been, her father forcing marriage upon her, been kidnapped by Sephiroth and seeing Vincent again as well as Sephiroth kissing her the night before.

Nothing made sense to her anymore, did her father even care about her feelings or did Sephiroth have some hidden agenda behind the kiss last night? She scrunched up her face and pouted miserably as best she could with her face pressed into the pillow.

Why did he have to drag her back to this place, the one place in the whole world she didn't want to be? She'd managed to avoid coming here for a whole year so far, even when Tiffa had suggested they visit to check up on the place to make sure the monsters weren't coming down from the reactor in mount Nibel a few months back.

Sephiroth was growing impatient; he stood above her with his arms folded across his chest and his eyes closed arrogantly. "I'm presuming that dead guy is you're lover!" He stated.

Yuffie almost choked at this and Sephiroth noticed this.

"Ok then not you're lover, boyfriend maybe? Or long term relationship?" He didn't look at her as he spoke. "Well I don't care, you should have told me he was you're lover last night."

Trying to blink away more tears, Yuffie forced in a jagged breath and coughed. He thinks she and Vincent are…lovers?

'How can things get worse?' She pondered as her eyes swelled with hot tears again. 'He thinks I'm some kind of bimbo now'

Paying her no attention, Sephiroth rage grew with each breath he took. She looked like she was going to kill her gothic comrade outside but he'd kissed her. Something was going on between them.

"You…know the offer still stands…about been able to have one last thing." His voice was still stern but had a hint of disappointment in it. "If you…really want then you can go to him."

She stopped breathing. She just lay there with her face resting in her pillow holding her breath.

'Go to him?' her mind became a labyrinth of thoughts. Go to Vincent Valentine? Why? He didn't mean a thing to her. Sephiroth was a fool to think otherwise. She cursed Sephiroth under her breath for being so idiotic about her and Vincent but after only a few minuets she realised that Sephiroth didn't know because she hadn't talked about it. Could it be that…he was trying to be nice? Yuffie chuckled through tears as she released her breath. He had misunderstood everything and believed her to be lovers with a man she came to dislike so long ago.

She lifted her head and turned to look at Sephiroth who was now seated on the bed at the far end of the room with his back to her. As she stared at his back so coldly turned at her she remembered something he had said the night before, "Sometimes a man just needs the body of another." Why did his words spring to mind?

His long tresses of silver hair hung lightly down his slender and perfect back that was clad in his black shirt. Somehow, she thought, he would have looked better without it.

Clasping a hand to her mouth and blushing Yuffie almost squealed at the thought.

Waiting a moment until her face was back to its normal colour she slid off the bed silently and walked over to him. He didn't notice so she snuck up behind him, pouncing at him from behind and wrapping her arms around his middle and pressing her cheek against his back with a grin.

Sephiroth almost let out a sound as something suddenly clamped itself to him, but regained his composure quickly and saved himself the embarrassment by staying silent. He looked down to see two arms crossed around his stomach.

His eyes were wide with shock.

"What are you doing?" he yelled behind him. "Get off me now!" he demanded but the arms only clasped tighter. "Off I say!" still she clung to him.

"Yuffie please, what are you doing?" Sephiroth said blankly. "I'm angry with you now let go."

"Angry with me?" Yuffie loosened her grip and popped her head over his shoulder so quickly Sephiroth almost yelled out again.

"You are a spoiled brat Yuffie and I wont tolerate it anymore." He said calmly.

"It's about what I said to you earlier isn't it?" she said sitting back onto her heels and releasing him completely. "You asked me if it was because of last night and I went crazy." She pouted sadly. He really did have a right to be angry with her. The way she'd acted was unacceptable and very childish.

"Well I'm sorry about that Sephy, I guess I owe you an explanation." She sighed and leaned into him once again wrapping her arms loosely around his waist.

"I don't want to hear it." Sephiroth removed her arms and was going to stand but she caught his arm and held it firmly until he relaxed back down onto the bed. "I don't care for you're explanations. I told you to go to that vampiric fool and damn it you will." He spun around to catch her by the shoulders and found himself face to face with the teary eyed girl.

She stared into his cold blue eyes as he looked back into her own slate coloured ones.

"Why didn't you tell me you were taken last night?" he blurted out averting his eyes away from her.

Yuffie frowned disappointedly. "I'm not though."

"I saw you with him outside…you and he kissed and then you pulled away probably in fear of me seeing but I did see Yuffie." His cold glare once again aimed at her. "I saw it all and you don't need to explain it to me."

"But I do, it's not what you think." Yuffie protested. He was using her name again. Somehow she liked the way he said it in that dark voice of his.

"Oh really, then go ahead and prove me wrong. What are you then? Friends with benefits?" He sneered at her.

Yuffies face swelled into an angry expression, "Look Mr know-it-all, me and Vinnie are not together…" She looked away and her voice softened, "…anymore!"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "Go on?" he said at length.

"He and I…we…we were once a couple, we got together two years ago and broke up last year, we broke up because he kept…" Yuffie stopped herself, Sephiroth wouldn't be happy with what she was going to say so she simply said, "we broke up." She faked a smile and hoped he'd be satisfied.

"He did what Yuffie? Don't give me half a story."

Yuffie turned her face away from him. "He couldn't get over his dead girlfriend…Lucrecia." She said quietly. "He compared me to her constantly and made me feel second best to her so I left him."

"Lucrecia? You mean…my birth mother? And that Vampire?" Sephiroth just looked at her before chuckling a little. Yuffie looked up at him is surprise as his laughing deepened. "Don't be so surprised, apparently she was quite a woman so who can blame him for obsessing over her." His words must have hit her as something other than a joke. She just looked down at her knees sadly. "You did the right thing by leaving him…maybe you aren't as stupid as I thought." He ruffled her hair and she looked up at him with a small smile. His hand soon dropped though.

"I'm still mad at you about earlier though, it really was uncalled for…I know you hate me…a lot of people do but I don't understand why you threw such a tantrum"

"I was just so angry. You dragged me to this place and to him and I was angry that you didn't know, that you thought I was upset over you…it was my own fault for not telling you in the first place I suppose."

Sephiroth just turned his head away from her. Yuffie couldn't help but stare at him, he was angry with her but his expression was so childish she couldn't help but feel something well up inside her. Did she look this way when she was in a huff over something? Her eyelids hung dreamily as she unknowingly leaned towards him. Her eyes closed fully as her lips pressed hard against his cheek and stayed there a few seconds before she pulled back slowly, her eyes parting to find him looking back at her in shock. Before her face was even an inch away from his he had leaned in and caught her lips passionately with his own.

* * *

Authors note; ok I'm going to leave the next bit entirely up to you. As you can probably guess, Sephy and Yuffs are getting a little close and I'm thinking of writing a love making scene in full and I'll have to put my rating to R but if most of you guys don't want to be reading about it I can keep it edited and PG-13. Leave you're votes and comments in a review and I'll count them up for next week. All reviews appreciated and I know I have probably made a tonne of mistakes in this fic so please tell me what they are. Goodnight everyone 


	16. WARNING

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS UNSUITABLE FOR YOUNGER READERS! Younger readers please skip to the next chapter as this chapter contains unsuitable material.

Sorry for the inconvenience but I don't want you guys reading the bad stuff, you're not missing anything by not reading this chapter so don't worry.

Chapter contains: sex!!!

* * *

Chapter 15 – uncut!

Catching hold of one of Yuffies hands, entwining long fingers with her own, Sephiroth drew her small body close to his.

Their lips parted briefly but their faces remained incredibly close to one another. "You're supposed to hate me." He ground out grimly.

"I do!" She muttered, her lip quivering in nervousness as she continued, "But sometimes even a woman just needs the body of another." She had used his words from the previous night.

His fingers tightened against hers before he gently bent an arm around her back moulding his body against her own. Her use of his words had obviously struck a cord.

Her body was becoming rapidly aroused by him, and she could feel he was as well as his body pressed closer to her. The warmth and smell of him sent her senses reeling and her breathing was suddenly shallow as she looked up at the sensuous arch of his lips.

Was she longing for them to take possession of hers?

Oh, yes! She wanted Sephiroth; she only had to look at him to know that.

But what was it he wanted?

Her right now, obviously! But what else did he want? A quick fling until they reached Jenova maybe? Or something else?

'Idiot' Yuffie thought bitterly, answering her own questions. Sephiroth was a confused dead man with nothing on his mind but the revival of his mother and domination of the world, he didn't have space in his life or need for anything other than a _quickie_ with who ever happened to be there to welcome him into their beds.

He did want her…but only for now it seemed.

And she wanted him in return!

His free hand moved up to touch one side of her face and placed a thumb firmly beneath her chin, tilting her towards him to receive another of his kisses, A fiery, demanding kiss that left Yuffie torn away from the ability to breathe.

As the kiss continued on and on she snaked an arm around him and caressed his firm, muscled back and wide shoulders before her finger tips became entwined in the long silver strands of silky hair.

His hand moved restlessly against the slender of her waist and back.

Her breath stopped completely for a moment in a sigh of pleasure as his long, narrowed hand shifted to cup one of her breasts easily arousing her nipple and stroking its sensitivity drawing a moan from Yuffies parted lips.

Her mind drifted, aware only of the deep pleasure she was feeling beneath the caress of Sephiroths fingers…until she felt her top lifted up and his lips against her bared flesh!

He easily discarded her bottle green shirt and his fingers returned to stroke her spine, the long deep indentation.

She had never known anything like this before, heat flowing through her body leaving every part of her feeling like liquid as she leaned limply against him.

His tongue moved swiftly against her fiery nipple, licking and lightly biting sending waves of heated pleasure through her, leaving her feeling as though she would melt beneath him.

Sephys lips moved lower, seeking out more vulnerable places, lower still. He pulled at her shorts, unzipping them easily and sliding down her legs as she lifted her hips for him to do so. He placed a hand on her shoulder gently encouraging her to lie back as his lips began teasing her nipples once more causing Yuffie to gasp in pleasure.

She unfastened the button of his black pants with ease and unzipped them.

Sephys kisses traced the rounded edge of her collarbone, hearing her moan something beneath her breath.

She brought him of out his pants, already half erect, stroking him softly to full hardness, her face flushed slightly having never before touched a man in such an intimate way.

They shifted about more, twisting and trembling with anticipation as the remainder of their clothes came off. She moved her hands to remove her soft white cotton panties but he stopped her, moving himself down between her spread thighs as his lips found the soft inner sides, moving upwards slowly and seductively, towards the high cotton covered mount. She gritted her teeth in pleasure trying to hold back; his tongue touched the moist material and she moaned again, her back arching.

He licked at her through the thin barrier of cotton causing her to cry out involuntarily as the tension built up rapidly inside her, her fingers entwined through his silvery locks.

He finally moved aside the sopping panties and buried his face against her, now clinging to his shoulders and rolling her loins upwards compulsively, his tongue and lips constantly moving until he felt her body shuddering against him, heard her scream, her body wet and heatedly wanting more of him.

She drew him up towards her and took possession of his lips.

For a moment he broke the kiss and looked down into her slate coloured eyes that stared back with lust for him. There was no hate in her eyes for him, just desire. He was about to take away her innocence and make his mark on her body, her soft flesh was now pressed beneath him.

Yuffie noted a slightly nervous look wash over his face, he knew she was a virgin so was he worrying about hurting her? Is that why he stopped?

Knowing his desire must be as strong as hers right now, she smiled up at him reassuringly, her dark eyes shining brightly and lovingly.

Feeling slightly taken aback, he returned the smile softly, genuinely before bending over her once more and taking her soft lips with his own.

Her womanhood felt like a furnace as he guided himself into her. Yuffie forced back a small scream as pain jolted through her from his entry. He stopped after the first thrust, sensing her slight pain and waiting for her to regain herself before continuing, slowly at first. With a sense of surprise she realised the pain had vanished, only a small amount of discomfort remained, but even that was subdued by the waves of pleasure sweeping over her.

A moan broke from her lips as his pace increased, her heels drummed against the bed and her hands clung to his shoulders as his body entered hers now almost savagely. She cried out and screamed his name as she felt her body peak at he moment Sephy made his release. He lay above her, his head resting beside her own, panting. Yuffie also panted against his shoulder still clinging to him.

He gently withdrew from her at length and laid beside her, taking her up in his arms and resting his face so close to her own. She snuggled as close to him as she could, still panting a little as her weary eyes closed and she began falling asleep.

"Yuffie," His voice came softly.

"Hmm?" She replied dreamily.

"You're mine, you know that don't you?" He asked hesitantly.

She didn't reply because she had already slipped into the dream world, a soft smile touching her lips as she snuggled ever closer. Sephiroth couldn't help but smile as well before falling asleep himself.

* * *

Authors note/ I hope you liked my first sex scene ever. Sorry but i had to up the rating to an R. Thanks for proof reading this chapter kay. Umm, ok so leave comments and reviews please. thanks guys, good night.

If I wrote something wrong please be sure to tell me. Thanks everyone.


	17. what vincent saw

Thanks for your amazing reviews You guys were so supportive. hugs everyone I luv you guys. Please continue reviewing, i love to know what you guys think or how i can improve.

Chapter 16.

Yuffies eyes flickered open briefly then abruptly closed once more. Her mind began working slowly and she once again slid her eyes open. She stared peacefully across at the mass of long silver tresses beside her, the elegant jaw line and sensuous lips; he looked so wonderful in the morning sunlight…

Snapping out of her small trance Yuffie noticed Sephiroths nose twitch ever so slightly. Panicking, she squeezed her eyes shut. Was that his arm her head was resting on? No, she didn't have time to be thinking about that, he was waking up. Would he regret what had happened between them last night? Would he push her away like before and call her the ninja brat?

Trying to keep her face as calm as she could, Yuffie's whole body became rigid.

Sephy could feel her body tense beside him. She was pretending to be asleep and he knew it as he himself had been since she first opened her eyes only moments before. He was unsure of how he was supposed to act at that time so his easiest solution was to convince her he was sleeping. Was this loud-mouthed girl equally as tongue-tied?

He chuckled quietly under his breath and nuzzled his lips against her forehead.

Yuffie almost squealed out in surprise, what was he doing? Wasn't he supposed to jump up and tell her to get lost about now?

So many questions rolled through her mind. 'Nothing is going to come of this.' She told herself.

Yes, she had given in to her lust for him last night, she had gotten what she'd wanted…or had she? She thought that her need for him might have been satisfied by their lovemaking but all it did now was make her want him more.

She had to end this crush…crush? Was it a crush? Yes…yes it's a crush, and one she would have to get out of quick if she didn't want to get hurt by him. But right now all she wanted was to remain in his arms just a little longer.

Sephiroth held her dainty form against him in a tight embrace before releasing his grip on her and slowly sitting upright.

Yuffies eyes were now wide as they scanned his firm back and wide shoulders, even his perfectly formed buttocks. As if sensing her eyes upon him, he turned to look her straight in the eye. She gasped and looked away with a deep blush.

She heard the shuffle of clothing as he began getting dressed again. Not a word was spoken to her at all so far.

She herself soon rose from the bed but as she placed her feet firmly on the floor she turned to grab the bed covers to hide her nakedness from him but noticed a small amount of blood on the white sheets.

Feeling suddenly ashamed she threw the sheet back over it and looked up at Sephiroth who was staring across at her from the other side of the bed. Tears stung at her eyes. Was it her monthly? Her face flushed even deeper.

The girl across from him looked distraught. Sephiroth couldn't help but feel sorry for her; it had embarrassed her that he'd seen the sheets.

"Yuffie," he began, but she just looked away humiliated and snatched up a pillow to cover herself.

"You've no need to be ashamed." He stated calmly, "It's normal for that to happen during your first time…most girls do."

Yuffie just gripped the pillow tighter before asking quite innocently, "So I didn't do anything wrong?"

Having never seen this side to the usually spunky girl Sephiroth couldn't help but flush scarlet himself while he answered. "No, you were…amazing." He trailed off towards the end as he simply stood looking at her subtle body tucked behind the soft white pillow, her darker skin clashing with it terribly. A genuine smile touched her lips, yes she smiled often, more of a grin really, but right now the smile that adorned her soft mouth was something that no one but him would ever see. She really was amazing…

"I'm afraid she isn't here." Red reported.

"You haven't seen her at all? But we need to get investing all these weird goings on." Tifa squeaked in determination. "Apparently this weird lady has been seen near the excavation site at bone village."

Red tilted his head to one side in confusion. "What lady?"

"Oh she just killed a few people and put half of icicle town into a coma, including the guys sent to investigate the situation." Cait Sith beamed in his usual excited way.

Cid slapped the back of the stuffed animals head. "Insensitive bastard." He muttered.

"Gee wiz Cid, that wasn't very nice." Sith said sadly, rubbing his head.

"You can't even feel it you stupid thing." Cid mumbled as he lit the tip of another cigarette held firmly between his teeth.

Red sat down before Tifa in thought. "Well I shall accompany you." He stated.

"No you can't" Tifa said defensively, "You have to remain here and protect Cosmo Canyon."

Red sighed and looked up at her "I'm sure Cosmo Canyon will be fine, the people here can handle things while I'm gone." He looked across at Barret. "We're a strong tribe and I know the people will know what to do."

Tifa was about to protest but Barret held out his good arm and silenced her. "I think it would be ok if he came with us for a while Tifa, after all he is part of avalanche still right?"

Tifa frowned in defeat. "All right then…you can come."

Red chuckled. "I was going to anyway…Cloud already said it was ok."

Tifa looked behind her and shot Cloud a death glare. Cloud looked around him and tried to look as innocent as possible.

"We should really go and talk to Vincent, maybe he has seen her." XIII said, trying to distract Tifa.

"But why would she go and see Vincent?" Sith said whilst bouncing on the spot and staring at nothing in particular.

"Maybe they got back together or something?"

Sith looked dumbfounded. "Hey your right." After a moment of silence he called out in annoyance. "Hey you already knew too? Even when you live all the way out here?"

Everyone blushed and looked at their feet.

Cait just bounced and stared at them stupidly before noticing a blue dragonfly buzz by and began following it curiously.

"Stupid thing" Cid stomped out his cigarette and immediately lit another.

"Well we'll rest up here for the night, giving Red plenty of time to prepare for…" Tifa began but was interrupted by the fiery beast.

"Ready!" Red called merrily.

"But…" Tifa started.

"Come on Tifa." Cid said as they all turned to leave. "No need to act like the responsible adult…w all know your dying to see Vincent and question him about the break-up as much as the rest of us." He strolled and left Tifa stood there with a blush…was she really that transparent?

Vincent's eyes darkened as he glared out of the bedroom window from within the Shinra mansion. Something was definitely wrong with Yuffie. Why else would she be here?

He hadn't meant to kiss her but he just couldn't help it. She was so different to him, the exact opposite to everything he was. He was a quiet and solitary being living in the shadows of his regrettable past keeping most of his thoughts locked away from others. She, however, was cheery and happy, always saying what was on her mind without thinking first. The only thing she had in common with him was that she too kept her deepest emotions and feelings hidden from others.

He felt a strange sensation whoosh through his whole body and his senses pulled his piercing gaze towards the inn.

He took to his feet and hurriedly dashed out of the dusty cold mansion and across the snowy pathway until he reached the small item shop close by to the inn. About to step around the corner of the stone building he was stopped by the sound of Yuffies voice. Taking in a deep breath he peered out slyly from his hiding place and caught a glimpse of the young ninja looking slightly cheerful but from the angle Vincent was looking from he could not see whom she was talking to. It was probably the innkeeper.

She then turned, as though to walk away leaving Vincent open to hurry after her but as he strode out in determination his ideal situation was shattered when a certain silver haired menace stepped up behind Yuffie and grabbed her by the shoulder.


	18. Taking a bullet

Authors note hope you enjoy this chappie. woo hoo.

Chapter 17.

Gritting his teeth together harshly, Vincent reached to his belt wear he kept his trusty punisher and retrieved it at great haste, firing it at Sephiroth before he could aim properly.

The bullet pierced into the back of Sephiroths Left shoulder causing him to instantly retract his arm from Yuffies small shoulder. Yuffie spun around in horror, watching almost in slow motion as Sephiroth fell to his knees. She glanced upwards in Vincent's direction.

Her expression almost ripped his heart in two. She looked distraught, maybe from the trauma of seeing Sephiroth stood behind her? No, there was something else.

"Yuffie." Vincent called in desperation. "Quickly, get away from him."

She just ignored his words and knelt beside the wounded demon beside her, tears stinging at her eyes.

Sephiroth turned to look behind him at whoever it was that had shot him, a pained expression across his face and large amounts of thick red blood gushing from the new wound.

"Yuffie, get out of the way." Vincent yelled harshly, holding his trusty punisher up and aiming it towards Sephiroth. "What are you doing?"

She turned to Vincent once more, glaring at him angrily. "Leave it Vinnie." She called gruffly. "Just leave us alone."

"Have you lost your mind?" Vincent faltered. "This isn't a game Yuffie, he tried destroying the world and killed so many with his own hands. Get over here now so I can finish him off."

"No." Yuffie screamed, rising to her feet and stood in a defensive position as she blocked Sephiroth. "I wont let you."

Vincent's hand shook slightly. "I have to kill him Yuffie. Don't you understand?"

"Like it'll do you any good. We killed him once before remember yet here is alive again. He'll only come back if you do destroy him." She protested.

"I don't care. I might as well take my chances and hope he remains dead rather than putting the whole planet at risk." His eyes narrowed as Yuffie pondered on what he was saying.

"Yuffie." Came Sephiroths voice from behind her. She turned her head to see he was once again on his feet, still arched a little from the pain in his shoulder. " We must get out of here."

She nodded at him and turned back to Vincent. "Look, we're going to leave now." She emphasised the last word. "I suggest you back off now, I'm not holding back if you fire another shot." She warned.

Vincent drew in a silent cold breath and held it nervously as his hand twitched. She was protecting a dangerous fiend, but why?

Her eyes burned into his, he couldn't fire another without the risk of hitting her.

He exhaled the breath and lowered his weapon.

Yuffie sighed with relief and slowly backed towards the entrance of the town, ensuring Sephiroth stayed close behind.

She gave Vincent a final sympathetic glance before turning around to Sephiroth and shooing him of ahead as they fled.

Vincent could only watch in anger and confusion from where he stood. Sephiroth would pay for this as soon as he tracked him down.

* * *

Cloud pouted miserably as they finally arrived in Nibelhiem. He didn't much enjoy being here for obvious reasons concerning his past…

"Can't I wait in the airship?" He complained to Tifa who just sighed at his request.

She grabbed his wrist and dragged him towards the mansion.

The knocked at first through politeness but when no answer was given Barret and Cid both rolled up there sleeves and readied themselves to charge into the door. Tifa rubbed her temple with her index and middle finger, grabbing the doorknob and turning it smugly with a wide grin on her face as she tried to push the door open.

Barret and Cid looked at each other in amusement.

"It appears you were wrong about it been unlocked Tifa." Cid mused as he and Barret rammed into the large wooden door several times before it finally swung open…then slammed onto the floor as the hinges pinged off.

"Yeah thanks for showing me how to open doors guys." She said sarcastically as she strode into the mansion. Her first instinct was to call out for Vincent, but after calling it as she checked every room on the ground floor, she eventually decided to wander upstairs.

She soon found the mysterious Vincent sitting on the ledge of his bedroom window overlooking the town. "Vincent. It's us." Tifa beamed.

Vincent sat silent for a moment before jumping to his feet and grabbing Tifa by the shoulders. "He's alive Tifa, he's alive and well and he has Yuffie." His words came hurriedly.

"Wait…who? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sephiroth."

Tifa looked at him seriously then laughed nervously. "Well done Vincent. Your first joke." She soon stopped her fake laughs as he shook his head and turned from her.

"I fired at him, but they got away together. She…she protected him."

"Excuse me? You're talking about Yuffie; all she cares about is herself, Materia and money." Tifa exclaimed. "But Sephiroth…no way, she wouldn't do that."

Vincent stood in silence. "Well she did…right before my eyes yesterday morning."

* * *

Slumping down against a lone dead tree over an hour away from Nibelhiem, Yuffie released a loud sigh and tilted her head back against the trunk of the mammoth tree carcass. Sephiroth was not far away. He was tending to the wounds on his shoulder while Yuffie searched for water and firewood and it appeared she had found some.

Resting her head lightly in her hands, Yuffie sighed loudly. Her whole life was now officially over. First of all she let herself get kidnapped by _Sephiroth_, then got what she believed to be a crush on him, last night she…she shared his bed and today she saved his life when she could have left him to the ruthless hands of Vincent.

Was she crazy?

Maybe it was something deeper than a crush or maybe it was just pure lust…Somehow she didn't believe it was either of the two.

Authors note. thanks for reading yet another chappie of silent shadows. YOU GUYS RULE, thanks for reading and reviewing. it's you guys that keep the story going XD hands you all cookies goodnight.


	19. Familiar face

Authors note. I'm really sorry that updates are few and far apart but I am so very busy with various job related stuff and a manga portfolio. I'm really really sorry. I'm tightening up my schedual so that i have more time to update so please keep readin and reviewing. Thanks for sticking with me guys, you rule.  


Chapter 18.

"I managed to find some water, there's a small stream just south of here." Yuffie said as she knelt beside Sephiroth. His face was drained of its colour as he clutched at his shoulder.

"What about fire wood?" He drilled out strenuously.

"Yeah, I got some of that too." Yuffie chirped, dropping a canister of water at his feet and a pile of dead wood from under her arm.

Sephiroth looked up from what he was doing to see her knelt close by trying to light and few of the sticks. He cringed when he noticed a few small specs of drying blood staining her shorts. His blood.

She soon had the fire started and returned to Sephy. "Hey, aren't you gonna to have a drink?"

He glared up at her coldly. What was up with him?

"Don't give me that look. I'm only thinking of your health." She said rather moodily.

"I'm fine. I don't need you to nurse me." He looked away from her.

"Jeez, What is your problem? You've been a grouch since we got out of Nibelhiem."

Sephiroth turned back to her quickly. "I just don't need you trying to take care of me as though I was…" He stopped as a sudden sting of pain racked his body. Yuffie stepped foreword to help but he raised his arm. "I can take care of myself."

"Damn You" Yuffie yelled. "I dunno what I did to make you so angry at me but I'm not sticking it anymore." She balled her hands into fists and turned away from him. "I thought you…I thought maybe you would have lightened up after…"

Sephy looked at her with a pained frown. He didn't want her tending to him; it was a sign of weakness to ask for her help. Asking his enemy to heal him? His pride was at risk if he even thought of asking. He hadn't meant to sound so harsh though.

"Yuffie…"

"Screw You!" She almost screamed turning back to him. "I don't wanna hear it…Just leave me alone."

"Would you stop been such a brat." Sephiroths eyes burned into hers, but after another wave of pain he could hardly stay sat up. He fell to one side unconscious.

* * *

Yuffie placed a cold wet shred of cloth across Sephiroths burning forehead. He had come down with a fever from his wound. Yuffie was now praying that it wouldn't get infected but without decent medicines and clean bandages it didn't look hopeful. 

She had sat beside him and tended to his wound for close to two days since he fell unconscious. He had stirred only a few times and she had tried to get him to drink but in his state he could barely swallow at all.

After a few moments she removed the cloth and covered it in more cold water from the canister, then placed it back across his brow.

Realising it was soon coming dark she grabbed for a blanket in her bag and wrapped it about her shoulders as she watched over the unconscious man beside her. She had often watched him sleep and found that on some nights his smooth face had looked somewhat troubled, on others he looked peaceful, so much so that she found it hard to believe that he was the man that had slaughtered so many and attempted to summon the meteor in an attempt to become a god.

Tonight was one of the many where he looked troubled.

He was not only suffering physically, but the fever as causing him to suffer mentally too, fighting his inner demons.

Sephiroth groaned, turning his head to one side causing the cloth to slide off, Yuffie instantly retrieved it. She took the water and poured only a few small droplets onto the cloth. Empty. Now what? He was burning up. This meant another trip to the stream. She would rather not leave him here alone but she knew the water was vital in keeping him alive.

Taking to her feet, she turned and headed off towards the stream still wrapped tightly in blanket.

* * *

Slipping through the shadows of the trees, she scanned the small encampment. Her eyes instantly fell on the sleeping man, her so-called son. 

He had betrayed her, spoiled the girl she had wanted so much as her host body…now she would have to make do with her current host body a little longer.

Jenova neared his body and glared down at him. His body was infused with power, more power than her but in the body she currently possessed she couldn't use her powers without doing more damage to herself in the process.

She bent over Sephiroth and touched his head.

"I'm here now son." She whispered. "I'm going to stop that witch from poisoning your mind more than she already has."

Sephiroths eyes parted slightly to see the woman slip away.

"Mother?" He ground hoarsely.

* * *

Yuffie knelt by the stream gathering water. She was almost hypnotised the wavering swirl of the water. A sharp snap of a braking twig caught her attention and she spun around to see what had caused it. Nothing. 

Sighing, she lowered her head and rose to her feet screwing the lid back on the canister.

She yawned and stretched an arm above her head before taking her first steps back to Sephiroth.

Lifting her head once more she was brought to a sudden halt. Before her stood ghostly looking woman in a long flowing white dress and shoulder length brown hair, her eyes dazzled a wonderful shade of green…but there was something familiar about the woman.

"A…Aries…is that you?" Yuffie struggled to get the words out. It had to be her, there was no mistake. It was Aries but her beautiful long tresses of silky hair were gone.

The girl simply stood there smiling serenely at Yuffie.

"Aries it's you, you're alive." Yuffie gasped as her eyes filled with tears. "I've missed you…I've missed you so much."

Her heart raced, it was Aries. But how?

Aries smile widened momentarily before sinking into a sad frown.

" You have betrayed me." Came the familiar voice of Aries.

Yuffie choked back her tears and looked pleadingly at Aries. "Aries no, I would never…" She was silenced as Aries spoke again.

"You betrayed me and everyone, you have shamed yourself with our enemy." Aries voice sounded hard but faltered as though she herself were about to break into tears.

"No, please I…I…"

"Silence!" Aries demanded. "Don't try to make excuses for what you've done. That…that thing killed so many people…he killed me. Don't you care about any of that?"

Yuffies eyes now streamed with tears. "I'm…I'm so sorry Aries. I'm so sorry, please forgive me. Please."

"You seek forgiveness for what you did?" Aries' voice came softly. "I can pray for your forgiveness." Her voice became a whisper. "I can help you."

Rushing over to her friend and throwing her arms around her, Yuffie clung to Aries. "Please," she whimpered, "Please forgive me Aries."

Aries wrapped her arms about the tiny girl and pulled her closer, a wicked grin creeping across her face.

"I'll make it go away." Aries slipped her right hand into the left sleeve of her dress as her arms were wrapped about the girl and brought out a small dagger. "See you in hell." Aries Voice came hoarsely as she gripped the dagger tightly in her right hand slightly above Yuffies spine before bringing it down with force.

The sharp blade tore through her flesh with such force, her eyes bulged out of there sockets and she instantly dropped to the ground in a think pool of her own blood.

* * *

Authors note: It's not looking good is it? Please review and thanks for reading. Arigato. 


	20. She

Authors note. Gah...viruses invaded my PC. i am so sorry you guys, everything on my computer was wiped off because of a virus. hopefully it's fixed an yay i was able to comple chapter 19 for you all. Thanks for all your reviews on the previous chapters, i'll do my best to keep regular chapters coming now that my PC problems are done with. Thanks for been patient too hope it was worth the wait.

Chapter 19.

The blade pierced forcefully through her flesh causing her to jolt forwards. Her body pressed limply against Yuffies as the blade was withdrawn from her, the dagger held in her own hand dropping to the ground with a thud.

Yuffies eyes widened in shock, her lips parting as though in slow motion as Sephiroth stood behind Aries with bloody blade in his hands and an expression that drove fear into her. Her arms instinctively came up to grasp her injured friend whilst more tears streamed down her face. She shook her head…it was just like before…like the first time he…

Seeing the terror in the young girls eyes, Sephiroth put a foot forward and reached out to her. "Yuffie…come here now." His voice was low an urgent.

She just stood there glaring at him in fright from over the shoulder of her dear friend, what was wrong with him? Was killing Aries the only thing he wanted…now and back then?

The only words she could muster were, "Why?"

Aries leaned her head over the girls shoulder, breathing heavily as the feeling of cold blood trickled from the deep wound and down over her back and legs. Pain filled her body and it was all because of this young whelp she was now relying on to even stand. The humiliation burned heavily, her cheeks flushing red. She wouldn't let this harlot continue using her son this way. Digging her fingers into the girl's arms where she held her, she brought herself up to full height and swung an arm around causing a gust of powerful wind, thrusting her beloved son backwards in a single strike before swivelling back around to Yuffie.

"Be told now child," Her voice was no longer that of Aries…but that of a much older woman. "Your end has come so don't try to resist me." With a quick flick of her wrist she had hold of Yuffie by the throat.

Yuffie tried to cry out but couldn't, she brought both her hands up to try and pry the fingers from her, kicking out to catch the woman before her off guard. This was how she was supposed to die before, but for some reason she'd been allowed to live the first time. She didn't for a second believe she would get off so easily this time. Her struggles were in vane as the grasp at her neck was far more powerful than that of Sephiroth. Who was she? This thing that had hold of her was not Aries, Aries would never do this to her.

Gasping out, her head began to feel tight and her eyes strained to see clearly. Her lungs burned and she dropped to her knees, glaring up at the person before her pleadingly. This was her end, she was going to die kneeling before some creature.

With an almighty cry Sephiroth was once again to his feet. He flung himself towards the girls, grabbing his blade up off the ground and drove it deeply into Aries' side and tugged it out before slicing at her arm making her instantly release Yuffie.

Aries attempted to stay on her feet, hugging herself as she awkwardly wobbled in all directions as she tried to catch her balance. Yuffie took a desperate breath inwards and exhaled in a sigh as she began to fall backwards weakly. She was caught in Sephiroth's arms as he quickly dove towards her and caught her tiny body.

She turned her head to look up at him, his gaze laying solely on Aries. Did he know who she was? Yuffie looked over at the woman herself, pressing herself into Sephiroth and gripping at his sleeve timidly. Aries let out a loud piercing cry at her wounds unable to comprehend why all this was happening to her.

"I'm coming back for you child…do you hear me? I'm coming back." She screamed and scurried away at great speed.

Sephiroth shifted as though to pursue but Yuffies grip on him and pleading stare stopped him.

Yuffie felt him relax slightly as he opted to stay and rolled her head into the warmth of his chest. Sephy brought his arms up about her, pulling her closer to him, gasping mutely as the action pressed against the wound in his shoulder. He cringed to himself but continued to keep his firm hold on her as they sat in one another's arms silently.

* * *

Leaning her back against the rough bark of a tree close by to a feverous Sephy, Yuffie could feel her eyes droop and the blade she gripped tightly in her right hand began to slip. Sleep wasn't far away.

It really was strange…he was unconscious when she had left him earlier and had been quite awake only hours ago when he had saved her but now…now he was once again laid in unconsciousness.

After Aries had gone they had sat with one another for what seemed like forever to her but was in fact only a few minuets. She had forced herself to pull away from him and insisted that he needed to rest and after a little resistance to the idea he dropped to one knee, breathing heavily. Yuffie had helped him back to the small area where they were resting for the time being and had settled him down. She had taken the blade that Sephiroth had saved her with and as he rested she watched guard over him.

That had been hours ago. She figured that the demonic Aries wouldn't return tonight…but she could be wrong.

She drew a deep breath of air and held it, feeling her fingers going numb as she regained her senses and grip upon the black leather handle of the blade. With an easy thrust she jabbed the weapon into the leafy ground beside her and cupped her hands around her mouth, expelling a gush of hot air upon them in a small attempt to warm them. She did this several times and only stopped at the small noise Sephiroth had made.

Peeking over the top of her fingers at him, she heard her name been muttered under his breath. She crawled hesitantly over to him and knelt at his side.

"I'm here" she said softly.

He mumbled something under his breath and she leaned in closer to listen when his eyes suddenly burst open to find her there. She stopped her motion, her face hovering centimetres from his own.

"I must be dead." He groaned, reaching up a hand and touching her left cheek softly.

She felt her cheek tingle and jumped back from him so he couldn't see the red that was now staining her cheeks.

"What makes you say that?" She questioned, as he laughed a little at her actions.

"Because I saw an angel…" Her face flushed even more but she kept her composure as best as she could.

"You wouldn't be seeing angels if you were dead, you'd be in hell."

He chuckled under his breath. "I think you might be right. You're here so I must be in hell."

Yuffie squeaked at this, folding her arms and turning her head away from him. "What's that supposed to mean?" She spat as he laughed again. Her eyes defiantly slid back to his face to notice him smiling to himself. Was he joking? Had he acquired a sense of humour in his delirium? Her face softened and her arms gently freed themselves and draped across her knee.

As if knowing he was been watched once again he looked across at her.

"I hurt you didn't I?"

She gasped and thrust her hands up defensively. "Don't be an idiot, I'm Yuffie Kiseragi. It takes more than that to hurt me." She looked him square in the eye with a small smirk on her lips. "And I wouldn't give you the satisfaction of hurting me…I know you like that sort of thing."

He laughed again, deeper this time. "You're starting to sound like a child again."

"I am not a child." She tried to sound angry, tried to raise her voice but it came out almost as a harsh whisper.

He fixed his eyes upon her again and she felt the burn of his stare upon her face. Feeling rather ashamed of herself, although she wasn't sure why, she dropped her head.

In such a sudden and quick motion from Sephiroth, she found her wrists caught tightly in his hands, her chest pressing down against his firmly and his face so close to her own. She felt almost out of breath from the whole action.

Her body quivered slightly as his eyes probed deeply into hers, one of his hands releasing her wrist and placing his finger tips gently across the base of her jaw while his thumb gently brushed across her lower lip.

"No," He said calmly. " You're definitely not a child…you're a woman Yuffie."

Her heart almost melted as he leaned his head up ever so slightly and placed his lips serenely over her own. She had closed her eyes as their lips touched, it was so different to the way he had kissed her before…but it was so much more intimate and tender that her eyes welled with cool tears. He pulled away from her, both of them holding their eyes shut softly. She opened her eyes slowly at length; afraid to lose the moment but when her eyes parted she found he was once again in his dream world, a delicate smile pulled upon his lips. Yuffie pulled herself free of his still firm grip and looked down over his face a while longer, whispering "Thank you for saving me."

She frowned sadly and pulled herself up to her feet, going back to watching over him.

* * *

Authors note. Another chapeter complete. I know i took forver and im really sorry. You guys rule showers you all with various sephiroth related merchandise THANKS EVERYONE. and please remember to review so i know how to improve TY.


	21. Manipulation deception

Authors note. Thanks for waiting guys and all your comments are appreitated. I hope this chapter satisfies you all. YAY for final fantasy boys...hugs vinnie and sephy  


Chapter 20.

"But I'm tired." Yuffie complained, stopping yet again and rubbing at her sore ankles. Sephiroth turned to look at her. "We're never going to get anywhere if you don't get a move on."

"But Sephy, we've been walking for hours and my feet hurt, this suns to hot, my bag feels as though it's getting heavier by the minuet and," she stopped as her stomach made a loud rumbling. "I'm hungry too."

"We need to get to reach the ancient city as soon as possible." He returned, "We can't get through Nibelhiem now because that friend of yours will have informed the others by now."

Yuffie pouted and shifted the weight of the bag to the other shoulder, tapping her shoe on the floor a couple of times before jogging back up to Sephy awkwardly.

He looked at her in a sideways glance and regarded her small form. She was flushed from the heat and all the walking they had done, her chest heaved at each laboured breath yet she still made such an effort to keep up. Maybe he was been a little too hard on her…they hadn't had a break for quite some time.

He sighed under his breath.

"Fine we can take a five minuet break, but that's all." He muttered.

Yuffie bounced on the spot, dropping her bags to the ground instantly.

"At last!" she called cheerily, dropping down to sit beside the bag and kicked her shoes off.

Sephiroth plopped himself down on the ground a little away from Yuffie. He opened his pack and took out a canister filled with water; removing the cap and taking a deep guzzle of the liquid. Without looking up he handed it towards Yuffie saying, "You'll dehydrate if you don't drink enough."

She smiled at this and took the canister from him.

After taking a long guzzle of liquid she looked around at the bleak surroundings of grass land and the dark rising mountains of Nibelhiem in the distance.

"I can't believe we have to hike the long way around." She muttered childishly. "And i especially hate the hike towards the mako reactor up there on mount Nibel...it's way creepy if you ask me after all those people died in there..." She stopped her ramblings suddenly and flashed Sephy a sudden 'sorry i forgot you were still there' kind of smile.

Sephiroth just looked at her in puzzlement. "What's wrong?" He questioned rather innocently. "Why did you stop?"

Yuffie shrugged and looked down at her knees that were pressed together nervously. "I just thought it might be a touchy subject with you and all." She replied.

"Why should it be such a touchy subject with me?" He continued to stare at her lowered head. "Are you playing some sort of game?" She looked up at him, her eyes widening slightly.

"I don't understand, what has that reactor to do with me?"

Gasping lightly, it was now Yuffie's turn to be the one confused. "You...killed...and Zack, cloud and Tifa were...Don't you remember?"

Sephy shook his head. "In all honesty i don't remember a lot of things since i became conscious again...the things i do remember mostly involve my mother or Avalanche."

"Well," Yuffie began in a matter-of-fact manner, "You only encountered Avalanche 2 years ago. So Cloud must have really hit your head pretty hard with that sword of his during the last battle if you can't recall anything before then." She smiled at him politely and rose to her feet. "Come on, we've rested enough for now. Let's get going before this nice weather changes."

---------------------------------------------

Sephiroth paced back and forth beside the small camp fire for the umpteenth time. Sleep was evading him. He glanced over at Yuffie who had curled up quite comfortably in his blankets. She looked peaceful tonight, innocent, as she had always been. He sneered to himself. He'd taken all the innocence this little Ninja had to offer.

A soft sigh was released from her slightly parted lips and she snuggled further into the think grey blanket the was wrapped loosely about her.

Sephy pulled his eyes away from her and forced himself to concentrate on something else. Tomorrow they would continue on until they reached the Mako reactor Yuffie had mentioned. He strained his mind for a few moments but couldn't really recall much happening there at all. A name she had mentioned didn't register in his mind, Zack. Of course he knew of Cloud and Tifa, the spiky haired puppet and the chesty fist fighter.

"Why can't I remember?" He mumbled a little too loudly. Yuffie groaned and rolled onto her back, her knees still bent towards the fire on her left. Her right hand was draped lightly on the exposed skin of her stomach where her top had rolled up and her left arm was slung towards the fire. She looked so vulnerable as she laid there in her bedraggled state. Her body had never been overly eye catching in the least but lately she had seemed more...filled out. Back when he had first seen her 2 years ago she had been an un-shapely teenager, her hips hadn't developed and her chest was flat. She was definitely different. Her hips had widened only slightly, but enough to be noticed and as for her breasts...they hadn't really grown much either but they were by far so much more shapely.

Back when he spotted her in Wutai he hadn't exactly looked her over properly but as he stared at her form now he could see the definite change in her.

He found himself drawn over to her side where he knelt and silently bent over her small body as he reached for the blanket that had slipped off her as she moved. He pulled it slowly over her as he took in every inch of her. He felt like a criminal taking this opportunity to take stolen glances of her at her most vulnerable.

He peeled his eyes away from her once more and remains seated beside her, this time his eyes settled and content on watching the flames of the fire dancing.

It had been like this every night since he had recovered from his fever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuffie paused as she adjusted the bandana tied about her head. "I'm presuming it's not much further." She called to Sephiroth who struggled over the uneven surface of sharp rocks and slippery slopes of the Nibel mountains.

He stopped to look across at her while trying to keep a cool aire about him. "What makes you say that Ninja."

"Well for starters just over there is a small cave entrance leading to a natural mako spring." she pointed out.

Behind her Sephy sighed in relief to himself. He had found it quite tiresome having to cross the mountains, he would much rather stick the set paths and roads through.

"Hurry up will yah?" Yuffie said as she bounced off towards the little cave entrance. She didn't realise she was being watched tentatively.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The darkness that filled the old reactor wasn't enough to hide the deep red cloak that spun and swirled in a slight breeze that was forcing its way around the room that had once contained the experiments of Shinra.

The dark figure huffed to himself at the stench of death that still lingered. The pain of those once held here in the capsules of pure mako energy. Poor bastards.

He didn't really know what he was doing here, he's just been drawn here, as though a part of him was pulling him to journey deeper into the rank old complex.

There was definitely a presence near by.

He strode confidently rough the chamber of capsules and up the steps at no great speed. A pale hand emerged from beneath the blood red cloak and reached out towards a dark, rusting door atop the stairs. He clasped at the handle and with an almighty push it popped open. He thought it might have been a little more difficult to open a rusted door but strangely it had opened easily. His eyes slid to the hinges and noted the slight lack of rust that had sprinkled on the floor from a previous opening. Someone had already opened the door recently. He pondered if they were still inside as he himself took a step into the dark room. He reached for his weapon and released it from its holster, clinging to it professionally as he continued on his way. Hopefully he wouldn't need to use it.

His metal capped boots echoed around the room with each step disturbing various rodents gnawing on anything they could get their teeth into.

The figure of red made his way towards the preservation tank Jenova had once been kept in and with a swift movement he knelt down and touched a piece of shattered glass at his feet.

A sudden movement to his left made him jump to his feet and raise his weapon.

"V...Vincent!" Came the young woman's voice. "Thank God for you Vincent." She wept as she flung her self into his arms.

"Aries!" Vincent couldn't bring himself to move. "I...don't understand."

"She tried to kill me Vincent." Aries buried her face deep into his chest and clung to him.

Vincent continued to stare ahead while the girl held him. "Who?...I thought you were already dead!"

"Yuffie...Yuffie and Sephiroth tried to kill me." She wept. "Oh Vincent I was so scared, but you'll protect me wont you?"

Vincent looked down at her small form and slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll protect you." He whispered.

Authors note:  Hmm i sooo wonder what's going to happen next keep reading to find out. I love each and every one of you guys for reading my work and leaving me comments on how to improve.

bye guys and gals.


	22. to the finish line

Writers note: well here it finally is...the concluding chapters draw near...only another 3 or so after this. thanks so much for your patience and support ^_^ i love you guys and i hope this pleases yah. Made a bit raunchy for the fangirls and boys out there for waiting so long!

Enjoy!

P.S. i dont own the characters or final fantasy etc...i only use them for my sick fantasy's!

Silent shadows

Chapter 21

An eager excitement strummed through Yuffie, at last she was free of the mountains innards. The caves exit had been hard to reach through the maze of pipes and ladders that connected to the outer reactor. It hadn't helped that in every nook and cranny of this hell hole various creatures where just waiting to leap out and attack.

She grimaced as she stepped out into the chilly air of the mountain top reactor, remembering the terrible meaning of this place. It hadn't changed and probably never would. It would just become a hive for vicious animals to thrive in safe from the harshness of the outdoors, a festering pit for them to evolve.

A sudden gust of icy wind had her shivering and hugging her arms about her body in an attempt to warm herself. If only she wasn't so keen on shorts she mused bitterly.

"You need to dress yourself properly!" Sephiroth muttered, as though reading her mind. He strode past her and looked at their bleak surroundings, ignoring Yuffies complaints of not knowing to get dressed up for her kidnapping. Or something of that nature. He would have grinned to himself at her little outburst but he was exhausted, his wound still stung and they had so far left to travel. "We need to be setting up camp it's coming dark already." He was moving around the reactor for signs of flatter ground. Going inside the reactor wasn't likely to be a good idea. Mako and monsters weren't a good mix in an enclosed space.

He threw down his bag at the base of a cliff wall that curved around the back of the reactor, it provided them with a little protection against the wind and though the space was small they could afford to light a fire provided they remained close. To close, he concluded, as he roughly threw his sleeping things to the ground.

Yuffie soon joined him and winced at how cramped the enclosure was. She reluctantly unpacked and laid out her makeshift bed as far as she could from Sephys. They worked in silence, arms and knees brushing one another by accident as they shifted about. Yuffie could feel her heart thumping hard in her chest after each touch, a sweet torture to her skin each time and she was quick to remind herself each time that she was being silly. Nothing had been said about their lovemaking and she wasn't going to be the one to bring it up, he cheeks stung with humiliation as she remembered the way he had touched her that night, the way he'd kissed her and…

She stifled a sigh, her nipples hardening at her guilty thoughts and rubbing harshly against the material of her shirt. She wanted him to touch her again, just once more, he had awakened something in her that she'd never known was there.

"You're fidgeting." Sephiroths voice cut through her thoughts as he glared at her, suddenly jolting her back to reality. She quickly glanced up at him, he towered over her small frame even when kneeling. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips swollen with need as she struggled to find something to say. His eyes scanned her, settling on the erection of her nipples heaving against her top.

"I…I'm just cold, that's all." Her lame response came too late as his hands covered her shoulders. He held her firmly as his fingers dug into her soft flesh and she felt him shudder, her eyes meeting his. She had expected him to be looking at her with desire or some wanton emotion but she found that he looked almost angry with her, did he know what she wanted? She squirmed as though to move away from him as she burned with embarrassment but his grip only increased and he pulled her closer to him.

Her face was now mere inches from his own, her breasts pressed against his hard chest. His face was soon cast in shadow as night fell around them, only his dark, menacing silhouette remained and the brilliant glow of his eyes.

She would give herself to him once more if only he would take her.

Sephiroth shuddered again as he battled the urge to throw the girl down and take her there and then. He had moved a hand to cup her jaw, his thumb stroking her cheek. He hadn't noticed he was even doing it until her hand covered his own softly. The desire was clear in her eyes, she would be pliant and wanton beneath him should he chose to have her. He cursed silently at his own need for her. Angry at her for making him want her and angry at himself for letting a woman get to him. The space between them closed and his mouth was suddenly over hers. Her soft admissions to his lips were enough to send him into frenzy and he teased her lips apart with his tongue, deepening the kiss until he felt her shaking in his arms. He tasted and explored her mouth forging a deep hunger within her, stroking her neck and the curve of her lower spine.

Her own hands roamed over his shoulders and chest, settling at last when she pushed her fingertips deep into his hair in fervent desire as she pushed herself to him. A web of need and longing desire was been spun in her very core.

But all too soon his lips were gone and she was thrust against the wall of the reactor. He pinned her arms above his head and pushed himself against her whilst brushing her cheeks and jaw with feather light kisses.

"You must be a witch." He groaned as he nuzzled and licked the soft flesh of her neck behind her ear.

He gripped both of her wrists in one strong hand as the other roamed to her chest where he unceremoniously tugged it up over her breasts and exposed them to the sweet teasing of his tongue, flicking and suckling nipples until she released a moan of tortured ecstasy.

Dizzy, she pleaded through the moans for him to take her. All shame had abandoned her and she was left with nothing but a lust for the demon.

When at last her pleas were answered he ran his hands to her hips, her thighs and her groin, he toyed with her sex through her shorts bringing squeals of delight from her parted lips.

Sephiroth shifted uncomfortably as his own desire peaked and his self control was lost, he had to be inside her now. The remainder of her clothing was pulled away, her hands flying out to tug away at his own but he couldn't hold on for her to remove all his clothing, he pulled her astride him and kissed her chest and breasts as he encouraged her over his swollen member.

She thrust herself down onto him in a furious act of pure lust.

Yuffie had woken to find herself alone, a slight panic washing over her as she bolted upright.

Her mind blurred as she focused on the dull room she found herself in.

She was naked except for a white sheet that covered her, she was in a bed.

Where was she?

She tried to remember something but her mind was foggy.

Climbing out of bed proved to be difficult, her legs ached terribly. She stood shakily or a few moments trying to regain her balance before pulling the thin bed sheets about her before she took off to explore her surroundings.

The room was light grey and adorned with simple white furniture, a bed, wardrobe and dressing table.

She fumbled with the brass door handle and to her surprise found it open. She peeked out cautiously at the landing but there was no one, only a faint crackling sound coming from the direction of the stairs.

Yuffie crept out pulling the door closed behind her. She tiptoed over the worn red carpet and began her decent down the stairs when a wonderful smell filled her nostrils. Scrambled eggs, coffee and toast. She felt unusually hungry and couldn't help but almost jog the rest of the way to the bottom of the steps.

She found herself in a small entrance all. With the stairs to her back she was facing the main door out of the house, to her left a closed wooden door she could only assume lead to a sitting room and to her right was an open doorway to a kitchen. From here she could here someone clattering pots and pans. As she moved around to see the figure better she glimpsed a male. He wore a comfy looking pair of black trousers, and array of belts at his waist, a black shirt loosely tucked in and a strange looking golden glove.

Yuffie gasped. Vincent.

His long, raven hair was tied back with a thin strand of red ribbon. A pet perk he had whenever he cooked.

He turned and flashed her one of his rare smiles before going back to the job he was doing. "You've finally woken up." He said merrily over his shoulder. Everything was so familiar.

But something was wrong. Something was missing.

"Vincent?" she wearily said his name and looked about the kitchen. This was the house they had stayed in during a summer holiday together a couple of years ago.

"What is it?" his back remained to her.

"Something isn't right. I can't remember what it is but something's missing. My memory is all messed up." She emphasised this last statement with a shake of her head. "I remember you and I stayed here some time ago."

Vincent turned and walked over to her, gently touching her shoulders and planted a kiss atop her forehead.

"You've been sleeping for 3 days. You were attacked by Sephiroth and I rescued you. Don't you remember anything?" He quizzed her light heartedly.

She fought hard to recall something, anything. Visions of Vincent and Sephiroth danced in her mind. A feeling of love enveloped her and another of fear but she wasn't sure what it all meant.

"Sephiroth is dead." She murmured. "Cloud killed him. Did he come back?"

Vincent chuckled throatily and shook his head as he pulled her to him and embraced her in one arm. "No girl, he's gone now. He'll never touch you again."

Yuffie felt a cold shiver run through her at Vincent's words. _Never touch me again?_

_A/N:_ Thanks again for reading and waiting. You guys rock, next chapter up tomorrow XD so let me know what you think in the next 24 hours and i'll dedicate to those who coment! cheers!

4


	23. requiem

A/N: Hey everyone, thanks again for all the wonderful comments. Once again I will remind you that we are in the final chapters of silent shadows. I also have a nifty surprise in store when I do final finish the story.

Anyways, enjoy!

P.S. no I don't own any characters or the game etc ¬_¬ just the story I wrote here.

Chapter 22

Requiem

The same dream everyday. Sephiroth!

It always starts with her in the kimono of her mothers, the pretty red one with black bamboo stalks and black obi. Stood by the great river that runs through Wutai and out to the sea. The grasses of the fields brushing her ankles in the soft warm breeze, the buzzing of bees and the town a mere blob of blues and greys on the horizon all make the vision as beautiful as if it were a painting.

And then he appears from the other side of the river, standing on its banks watching her. But as they move towards each other the waters begin swirling with the rage of leviathan and soon become too violent to cross.

She always calls to him and he fights to reach her but in the chaos of the rivers flow and the darkening skies it becomes an impossible task. And as he fights to stay afloat she tries to grab him. And all too abruptly she awakens.

Yuffie rolled onto her side and felt the heat of tears sting her eyes. She wrapped her arms about her body and attempted to comfort herself against the feelings of loss and pain.

It was still dark outside, maybe early morning she reckoned. It was always dark in the house though, even in the middle of day.

And Vincent had insisted she remain indoors until he thought her well enough to out. How long she had been here now she couldn't recall, but at a guess it had to be over 3 weeks if not a month.

She had managed to remember avalanche…all her friends. She also remembered Godo, Wutai, her childhood, the journey to save the planet and of a romance with Vincent. She continued to refer to it in past tense though Vincent had made it clear that they were in fact lovers.

She cringed at the thought, but as her memories were failing her for the past year or two she had no way of telling if this was true. But she had no reason to distrust Vincent. She was fond of him but she didn't desire him.

He had kissed her last night, but she felt nothing. And when he had asked her to join him in his bed she had refused, telling him she felt dizzy and wanted to rest it off alone. How long would her excuses last? She couldn't put him off forever.

Feeling suddenly stifled, she rose from her bed and pulled her crumpled white silk dressing gown from the dressing table and wrapped it about herself.

The landing air was cool against her skin. It would be light soon she could feel it. She scurried silently down to the front door and stood staring at it. Surely the fresh air would do her good after so long in a dusty old house.

Reluctantly her hand gripped the handle, Vincent had warned her not to go outside or open the windows.

Locked! She rattled the handle again but to no avail. He'd locked her in.

"What are you doing?" The lazy drone of Vincent's voice had her spinning at once to face him.

"I…I need some air…it's too stuffy in here." She stuttered nervously. "I won't be long, please give me the key."

"You need to rest Yuffie, not go gallivanting around in the cold or you'll end up ill again." He was stern with her. "Look I'm doing this for your own good. I care about you." He took a step towards her and wrapped her in his arms, kissing her brow.

"Go get dressed and I'll make you something to eat." He ushered her back to the stairs. "It should be ready in half an hour so you have time to shower."

Making her way to the large bathroom adjoining her room her made quick of her ablutions and changed into a shapeless white dress with short sleeves that Vincent had left out for her to wear and pulled on a clean pair of white tabi. Her hair was growing, it needed to be trimmed soon or she'd have to ponytail it. Upon inspection in the dressing table mirror she found that the ugly little dress made her look almost like a doll. She cringed at her reflection. Her usually tanned skin was quickly fading from the lack of sun, her face pale and withdrawn. She needed air more than ever. She sighed and hunted through her drawers for something more tasteful to wear. Settling on a more fitted dress in a shade of green that could pass as black she pulled it on. It was fairly short with dungaree straps at the shoulder to hold it up. She clipped the straps on and gave herself the once over. Saddened a little that all Vinnie had left her were dresses and skirts, she found that this was the only one that was more to her taste, small for convenience not for looks. She pushed her hands into its front pockets and made her way down to the kitchen.

They ate breakfast in silence and Yuffie retired once more to her bland room. She thumbed through a book, played with her hair, showered again and finally retreated to her bed where she lay on the covers staring at the ceiling for what felt like hours. Her thoughts were on the dream.

Sephiroth!

Each night he visited her subconscious and she had never felt fear or pain. In the dream she sensed he was friend not foe, he made her heart beat quickly in her chest and all she wanted was to touch him.

When she awoke from these visions she always found herself struggling to breath, a deep sadness and a feeling of loss invaded her soul. In her dreams she loved the silver haired devil.

Shaking off her silly thoughts at the sound of Vincent's calling she rose from her bed and made her way down to him.

"SURPRISE!" The cheer of voices almost blew Yuffie over and was followed by various arms being thrown about her. Tifa, Cloud, Cait Sith, Barret, Cid and Red.

"You're all here." Yuffie squealed in delight, hugging them all in turn. But how did you know we were here?"

"Vincent had his PHS of course." Cait reminded her.

"Oh Yuffie we missed you so much, we thought you were dead for sure." Tifa clung to her again in a show of relief. "We'd heard allsorts. That you'd run away, then we found out you were with Sephiroth. How did you ever get away?"

Yuffie looked over to Vincent, his stony expression telling her nothing. She fidgeted a little before answering. "Vincent rescued me. But I don't really remember much of anything Tifa." She looked at her friend with a sad smile.

Through the various chit chat they ate before making their way through to the living room and resumed their discussions as old friends do.

"So Yuffie," Tifa nudged her lightly in the side. "Vincent tells us you were keeping a secret from us." Yuffie looked shocked. "What do you mean Tif?"

"You know…about you guys been a couple again." Tifa winked at her "And you guys have been holed up in this place for a month now…you must've had a lot of catching up to do."

Yuffie stifled a shocked gasp and blushed. "Tifa don't say that."

Tifa was about to push further but Cait interrupted the room until it was hushed.

"I'm sorry you guys but I got some bad news." He sighed. "I have message from Midgar that there's been a sighting. Sephiroth is still alive."

Yuffies head swirled. Still alive? What if he came for her or Vincent to take revenge.

"That guy never seems to die. He must be weak from Vincent's attack. Find out where he was last seem and we'll get there as soon as we can. We have to end this." Cloud rose to his feet as he spoke. His voice laced with anger for his nemesis. "After everything he's done in the past and to Yuffie we have to make sure we do the job right and kill him once and for all."

A sudden dread filled Yuffie, something so terribly wrong. And yet she also felt relieved.

"Yuffie your pale, would you like to go rest?" Vincent placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, a cold sweat breaking out over her skin as she nodded. He led her to the stairs and watched as she climbed them. She went to her room and threw herself on the bed.

Her heart lurched in her chest. She heard everyone talking downstairs, heard them leave the house. She heard a light rapping at her door. "Yuffie, it's Red. We're heading into the nearest village to get some more supplies. Are you alright on your own?" He was always so polite when addressing her. "We shouldn't be more than an hour and there's a PHS in the kitchen should you need it."

"Thanks Red." Yuffie called. "I'm sure I'll be ok. Sephiroth can't find me here, it's to far away from anywhere." She added to reassure him.

She heard the downstairs door close and lock. She was alone.

Closing her eyes, sleep was quick to come as were her nightmares. The kimono, Sephiroth and the river. She cried out in her sleep, if only she could reach his hand and…she had it, she had his hand and was pulling him to her. And then…

Her eyes shot open, her hands still clinging to the hand of her dream. "Sephiroth!" She called out, her grip on the hand tightening in fear she might lose him once more. But reality soon crept in as she realised she was no longer asleep.

"Don't say anything my little ninja." The familiar voice was almost a whisper. Sephiroth was here and she could almost remember something. But a cold fear took over. "Are you here to kill me?" Her voice shook.

"Kill you?" he quizzed her. "No I'm here to get something that belongs to me." His sardonic smile had her hairs standing on end. He touched her cheek but when she flinched and moved from his touch his smile soon faded.

"What's wrong with you?"

"You…you tried to kill me." She rubbed her temple as she tried to remember something, anything. "Vincent saved me, he said you couldn't find me here."

"What are you talking about?" He sounded irritated as he searched her features. "How can you turn your back on all that's happened? What stories have you been told?"

The questions, all of them, sent her head reeling. How was she to know anything but what Vincent had told her. She stared at him, then at her hand that was still caught with his. It felt so warm and comfortable that she hadn't realised. She attempted, reluctantly to pull her hand free but his fingers tightened about her and held her in his steely grip, his eyes never leaving her confused and fear filled face.

"I've watched this house now for two days Yuffie. Not once have you gone out, you've been holed up here with _him _for who knows how long alone." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes in retreat. "It's clear for all to see what's happening Yuffie."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She begged for him believe her.

"Don't!" His voice rose. "You did what you had to didn't you, to escape. You set me up. You and Vincent."

"No I…No please I don't know what you want." She pleaded helplessly.

"You gave yourself to me so willingly so you could be free. But I can see that you haven't forgotten all Yuffie, when you called my name from your sleep, when you reached for me. You wanted me didn't you? Don't deny it, you enjoyed our lovemaking more than you care to admit." His hands were now gripping her shoulder, almost shaking her as he spoke. But as he stared into her eyes he saw only fear, as though she didn't recognise him. She trembled beneath him and pleaded with her eyes for him to let her go.

"Your…your wrong!" She could hardly speak. "I…I can't have made love with you. I'm a…" Her words were cut short as he finished her sentence.

"Virgin?"

She nodded quickly, nervously. He shook his head and pulled her to him, covering her lips with his own. She resisted beneath his hot mouth, but something all too familiar took over body. His tongue darted out to part her lips and penetrate her mouth. Her body relaxed into his as she recognised a certain desire deep within. A strange lust, and she knew.

But a sudden jolt of panic ran through her every nerve and she tore herself away from his lips. Her eyes stung with tears and anger as she held him from her for a few short moments before she was up and on her feet running for the door and flinging it open.

The PHS was in the kitchen she noted as her small feet thudded on the steps, but Sephiroth was hot on her tail and soon her attempt at calling help had failed. He had grabbed her about the waist as her hand had reached the door handle and un-mercilessly slammed her back into the corner of the wall, one hand pressed against the wall to prevent her escaping, the other placed on her chest to pin her.

"What are you playing at?" He ground out hoarsely.

Yuffie merely froze her eyes wide and puffy with tears. It was like torture to her, she couldn't understand what was happening, why she'd responded to his kiss. He was bad, evil and cruel and she still, deep down, wanted him to kiss her again.

"V…Vinnie will be…be back soon." She nervously managed to speak but his hostile stare soon made her regret her words.

"Your knight in shinning armour I take it?" He removed the hand from her chest and using his thumb and forefinger gently tilted her chin until she was looking up at him. "I let him get the better of me twice now, but he won't be so lucky next time. You and I have some unfinished business that needs resolving before I leave this place whether that's with or without you Yuffie Kiseragi."


	24. sonata

Authors note: Okay guys and gals I have a special request. I'm doing you all an exclusive bonus chappie with an epilogue and I'm going to answer some of your questions so I would love it if you would submit some questions. They will ALL be answered in the final chapter so make sure you send em from now to the final chapter. ^_^ You will all be credited and I will love ya forever.

It's my way of saying thanks to all my readers. XD I'll also be adding a plot analysis and character info.

Okay, I don't own the characters of ff7 but I do own the story blah blah…wish I did own sephy though hehehehe!

Chapter 23

Yuffie stared up at the demon before her, her mind blurring as she tried to recall something, anything that might help her now but nothing came to her.

His presence surrounded her, holding her captive in its grip.

"Yuffie, I should have known something was wrong that night. I only wanted to protect you but instead you got hurt. I would never have let him take you had I known." His words were low, soothing to her ears. "You screamed my name as I made love to you, I bled as you clung to me so passionately. It was not mere sex, it was something more. A longing we both had deep inside, something that just exploded that night." He smiled in recollection as images flooded his mind. "And as we laid beneath the night sky, wrapped in one another's arms, we whispered sweet nothings. Don't you remember anything?"

His words had stung her, and she cowardly avoided his eyes and shook her head. His words were so believable.

"Do you remember this?" He reached for her hand and placed it over his shoulder, and through the thin material of his black shirt she could feel a round scar. A bullet wound? She asked if that's what it was and he nodded.

"And this?" He pulled a red handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her. She looked it over and recognised it as her own. She pressed it to her face and breathed it in, a faint smell of rain and Sephy filled her nostrils. "This was my mothers. I made it from the material of her Kimono. I took it everywhere because the Kimono itself was too big." She looked up at him with a small smile while she thought of her mother. "I think I lost it recently…on a rainy night. I was following someone and I dropped it because I thought I had been seen."

"So it was you that night?" He mused, almost to himself. "Water is so purifying even to a sinner. The rain feels as though it is washing your soul clean of any bad you've done." Yuffie choked back a small sob as he spoke but he ignored it and continued with his game.

"Put your arms around me." His request brought a gasp from her parted lips. "Feel my shoulders and see if you recognise what's there."

Reluctantly she did as she was told, slowly bringing her arms about his frame and allowing her fingertips to slowly pass over the blades of his shoulder. She could feel thin, raised ridges across the muscles, fingernail scratches. She choked again and retracted her hands quickly. "I don't know what they are." She muttered hastily.

Sephiroth Chuckled huskily. "I was savaged by a wild cat." His grin did nothing to lighten her frightened expression. "In the past these scars would have disappeared, they would have healed. But I've learned quite a lot about myself these past few weeks." He stepped away from her and now his face was cast in a dark shadow. "We both have difficulty remembering certain things of late. I have a block on the last 2 years and you on…?" He waited for her to fill him in.

She pondered a moment to her earliest memory. "Just one year. I think." She told him.

"What could be causing this inconvenient little problem?" He looked as though he was genuinely looking for an answer before continuing.

"I'm leaving here for the city of the Ancients. A great many people from the north crater were killed a few months ago and sights of woman were made by locals. Somehow though, I don't feel like there's any danger in the crater anymore. I feel she's back in ancient city and that's where I have to go. I need answers." He dropped his head. "My mother, Jenova. She's still calling to me and I have so much I have to ask her. Yuffie I have to kill her."

Yuffie glared at him startled. Why was he telling her all this. How did he know she wouldn't just tell avalanche when they returned and have them go after him? "What has this got to do with me?" She asked genuinely, her eyes wide.

"Don't you understand my little Ninja? I'm not likely to return from this. I was sent back here for a purpose and once I've fulfilled it I don't know what will happen." He lowered his head. "I awoke barely sheltered by rocks in a plain somewhere near Wutai, naked and alone and unable to explain how I got there. I remembered Cloud, my mother and avalanche, nothing specific.

When I saw you in Wutai, I can't explain what happened. I knew I should have killed you but I couldn't. I didn't need or want to." He paused for a moment, "As we travelled something changed. My mother would visit me and tell me where to go and what to do with you but something wasn't right. That night at the inn everything changed Yuffie. Do you know what it did to me when I saw _Vincent _take you in his arms and kiss you? I had to have you Yuffie, regardless of my mothers wishes…she had…no, has no power over me."

Yuffie could only stare at him mutely as he spoke with such a passion in his voice.

"When I was wounded and my mother attacked you I knew then that I was free!" He smiled at her and his eyes glowed a soft shade of blue, Yuffies heart beat a tattoo in her chest. "I've been in Midgar." He touched her cheek softly with the backs of his fingers. "I met a man with a tattoo living in a pipe in one of the slums. A clone I think of mine…of Sephiroths. I learned something amazing about myself, about my mother and everything. I'm not the monster Yuffie."

"W…what?..." Yuffie stammered.

"It wasn't me. Don't you see? My body bears no marks, no tattoos. But I'm not the original either."

"You mean…you're not Sephiroth?" She couldn't understand his words and her eyes sparked a dark shade of grey, she looked quizzically at him, then at his lips, lips that still bore a smile for her. He shrugged casually.

"I never killed those people at the reactor; I never attacked cloud or tried to resurrect my mother. I'm still unsure how I found myself near Wutai but if I find my mother…Jenova, then I may find the answers to my existence. I believe that through the cloning I somehow possessed some of Sephiroths memories…his thoughts. Yuffie, please believe me. I'm not the monster you once thought." He eyed her with a silent plea, begging her to trust him. The one person in the entire world who knew him and yet didn't.

"I…I must be crazy." She gently rubbed the bridge of her nose with her finger and thumb, eyes closed as she tried to recall something.

"You're saying we were on a journey, that we were lovers and that you aren't Sephiroth…that you're his clone?"

He nodded at her question, a small smile etched on his face. "It sounds crazy Yuffie, I know. Hell, it sounds crazy to me but surely if I meant you harm…I wouldn't have gone to all this trouble."

She in turn nodded. That made sense, he would have killed her while she slept.

"You…want me to go to the city of Ancients with you?" She quizzed lightly.

"No Yuffie, No. I've said before this will probably be my last journey, I would have been there by now but I had to see you one last time." His hands were now at her shoulders, his thumbs rubbing her exposed skin in circles of tingling bliss. "I know now that you didn't betray me…but you don't remember the good we shared either. If it weren't for you I'd have become another of her puppets. I suppose I'm glad you can't remember…you will be able to forget me again and move on. You'll be happy. But you made me happy Yuffie…hell, even your annoying habits grew on me."

Her eyes never left his, even as a flush of red covered her cheeks.

"Look, I don't know what's going on between you and Vincent now…but don't ever, EVER let him change you." He looked down, time was nearly up. He'd have to leave soon. A low hum outside alerted him that the Highwind was approaching and preparing to land nearby. Yuffie had heard it too and she'd tensed against him as though suddenly afraid.

He stood back as though to make his exit, but paused as though he'd forgotten something. Sephys hands were about her waist, pulling her to him and he placed a firm and longing kiss upon her lips. He clung to her desperately, drawing the breath from her. Yuffie too held him and tears openly streamed from her closed eyes and like a dam bursting a flood of jumbled memories suddenly assailed her and she knew she loved this man. Sephiroth, who had taken her, had hated and then loved her, the man who had stolen her and protected her, had kissed and saved her. She remembered everything and now it was too late, he had pulled himself away and had seen in her eyes the familiarity. He paused for a moment but simply cursed under his breath as he fled out of the front door, uncaring that he might be seen from the fast approaching Highwind, the whirr of it's deafening engines cancelling out her calls of his name. She ran outside in a vein attempt to catch him, the Highwind now grounded and various avalanche members running towards her.

Her cries went unheard as Barret threw an arm about her and pulled her unceremoniously back to the house. Everyone else were now heading into the nearby woodlands in search of the fallen angel.

A/N: thanks for reading, and again if you have anyhting you want answering nows the time to do it, theres 2 or three chappies left to ask before the bonus one ^_^ love ya, byeeeeee!


	25. mothers revenge

Authors note: ok so im listening to GACKT while writing this cuz he has a good mix of sad, romantic and action power music…perfect for this chapter. So if you have any gackt laying about fish it out and listen to it while you read on ^__^

This is the semi final…ONE MORE CHAPTER after this. XD I also got a request to make it a good ending…but you will have to wait and see what happens to our dear Sephy.

D/C: don't own the characters or owt…just the plot you are reading…god I wish I OWNED Sephiroth…_

Chapter 24

"Did Yuffie mention anything to you Tifa?" Cloud quizzed her, sardonically.

"No, not a thing. She refused to say a word to me, just sobbed her eyes out. I stayed with her until she fell asleep." Tifa replied with a small sigh. "She…she did say _his_ name in her sleep though."

Cloud nodded. His head suddenly throbbed and he kneaded his temple with his knuckles.

"Does anyone here have any idea where she could have gone? Has she mentioned anything to anyone of you?" Cloud turned and looked into the saddened faces of his comrades. They each shook their heads and looked away.

"Well what do we know?" The question was rhetorical and he continued, "We know she was kidnapped before by Sephiroth, we know she had no contact with anyone but Vincent and then us yesterday, we also know Sephiroth was here last night for anything between one to two hours and that Yuffie had run out after him. What we don't know is where he went, what he said to Yuffie and where Yuffie is now." Cloud ended his speech with a rub of his chin.

"He could have come back for her when I left her to sleep." Tifa mentioned a note of guilt in her tone.

"No, that's not likely. There woulda been signs of a struggle or somethin' Tifa." Barret put a hand on her back in reassurance.

"I've searched the Highwind." Cids voice could be heard as the living room door opened and his head poked around to look at Cloud. "She's not there, but I did notice one of our Chocobos is missin'. The gold one!" Cids gruff voice trailed off. "She's got to be miles away by now, hard to find if we don't know what %$^&ing direction she went off in. Those Chocobos can cross the £$%ing ocean for gods sake."

"Well what direction were they heading…before." Cait asked innocently.

"North towards rocket town…maybe further like Ancient city or the crater." Tifa replied.

"And where was the last sighting of that ghostly killer woman." Cait asked.

"Ancient City last I heard." Tifa answered again, not really paying attention to Caits questions.

"So maybe that's where they went…Sephiroth's a momma's boy and maybe Yuffies chasing him." Cait bounced on the spot, awaiting shoes and swords to be thrown at him but instead Barret patted him on the head.

"Y'know this stuffed toy might not be as dumb as he looks." He laughed aloud. "Ancient city it is guys."

They all rose to their feet and agreed it was best to check it out, they might find either one on their travels, though Yuffie would have gotten to the Ancient city long before them…she'd been missing for nearly a day.

The air of Ancient city was stagnant and dry, a stale atmosphere in a dead town. The little shell houses were still frozen in time, the pathways deserted of even wild creatures. Nothing here lived except for her.

Yuffie could here the distant Kwee's of her chocobo that she had left roaming the outskirts of the forest. She knew he would wait for her there and most likely return to the chocobo farm in a couple of days if she didn't make it back, she was grateful they were intelligent birds.

The rugged path crunched beneath her boots as she stepped over it, her brisk pace never ceasing until she reached the small lake where Aries…

Yuffie sighed quietly and turned to look up at the huge building before her…Sephiroth had to be here. She checked herself over quickly making sure she had everything she needed. Dressed in her trademark shorts and green shirt, belt packed with potions and a couple of phoenix downs to name but a few and lastly her 4-point shuriken. Her conformer was still in Wutai so she'd had to make do with the basic weapon. But it was a weapon she had trained with and used for many years and it felt familiar to her hands.

Her heart beat quickened as she took to her feet again and dashed up and into the structure before her. She thanked her gods when she found the stairway open and hurried down them as silently as possible. She didn't know what she would find and getting caught now would only jeopardise whatever Sephiroth was up to.

She could hear voices from the bowls of the deserted city below. She continued a little way stealthily until she could make out the voices more clearly, Sephiroth came into view a short distance away and she pulled herself into the ruins of a small house. Relieved that she had gone unnoticed she cautiously listened to the voices beyond the small wall her back was now pressed hard against.

"And you thought you would achieve what by coming to see me?" The voice of Aries floated with malice in the air.

"You know exactly what I came here for, Mother. I want to know everything you do, what brought you back…why am I here?" Sephiroth retorted, his voice even and calm. He sounded like the old Sephiroth, the callous, uncaring and cruel Sephiroth and this sent a shudder down Yuffies spine.

"Why would a walking corpse be so interested?" She mused sardonically. "You are nothing, just a tool that failed to do its job. Mummy is very disappointed."

"At least humour me if you're so sure I'm going to fall here today." Sephiroths voice rose slightly as his patience began to ware.

"I will tell you one thing Son, you have spirit. We don't have to fight, you could join me." Jenova grinned widely. "Your passion and spirit would make you a grand ruler for this vile planet."

"That may be, but I have learned a great deal on my travels, seen a great many things in this world and now I want to save those thing…to protect them." He balled his fists tightly, his gaze lowered. He spoke the truth, he was fighting to save the world, HIS world…Yuffie.

But he soon regretted his words as Jenova's face contorted hideously into one of knowing.

"The girl!" her words dripped with poison.

Sephiroths eyes dazzled a brighter shade of blue momentarily at her recognition as a strange fear took hold of him.

"It's that girl isn't it?" Jenova rose to her full height in victory, "You're here to protect that little brat aren't you?" She spat at the ground before Sephiroths feet and scowled. "You think it's love don't you? You think a spoiled thief more important than this planet, than your own mother?"

"Don't you dare call her that!" Sephiroth exclaimed, his voice rising and resounding in loud vibrations about the walls of the underground city.

"She should never have been involved in the first place."

"You're right, she shouldn't have." Jenova agreed solemnly. "But were you not the one to take her in the first place? What did you actually plan on doing with her before I came along?" She made a face as though she really wanted to know, but sarcasm lay deep in her eyes.

"I…I don't…"Sephiroth struggled to find the words, he didn't really know. But Jenova was right, what did he plan on? His intentions suddenly evaded him as realisation dawned on him that he had in fact placed her in the line of danger from the start. Sickness washed over him and he could no longer keep eye contact with her, he simply shook his head in dismay as he searched for the right words.

_Why explain yourself to her, _a voice whispered in the back of his mind, _fight, fight save yourself. Fight to save Yuffie…because without her…you really are nothing._

Jenova was coming at him now, laughing mischievously and raising her arm to swipe at him. "You failure. You want to know why you don't have a tattoo when the others did? Hojos child was a failure from birth, born mute and retarded. In fact The child didn't even cry during the birth he was so unaware of his existence. Hojo had taken samples of DNA for immediate cloning at the birth so he could find out what had gone wrong with Jenova cells he had pumped into the unborn baby. The clones grew as did the child, Sephiroth, and he never once spoke. He was a piece of living flesh." Jenova grinned "One clone in particular far excelled, he was responding well to the mako exposure and constant feeds of the Jenova cells. The original child was tested and used in a huge number of experiments by Hojo and his team of scientists, he was a guinea pig soon deemed a failed experiment and abandoned and the powerful clone child took his place as perfect creation. Hojo did not want failure to tardy his reputation now, did he?" Jenova giggled gleefully and childishly clapped her hands together.

"I suppose any memories were psychic connection to your cloned sibling my darling son. Where has your mind been all this time?" A Cheshire cat grin spread across her face, she lapped up the pain and grief clearly set in Sephiroths eyes.

"And now that you know your story…mine seems a little dull." She sighed dramatically.

Jenovas mouth opened as though to speak, but words suddenly failed her. Someone was here, she could smell it.

She glared at her son with a sadistic grin and then to an abandoned house by the long stairwell none to far from behind him. "It seems we have some company." She declared.

Sephiroths face fell even more in sheer terror, Yuffie!

From her hiding location Yuffie too knew she had been discovered. But how? She was after all ninja, trained in the art of stealth. Panic took over but she somehow had to control it. They would both end up dead if she didn't do something quick. She glanced at her hands that were tightly latched to her 4-point shuriken. The element of surprise was her only way to take control.

Sephiroth braced himself, his heavily booted feet firmly positioned as he readied himself to attack. He took the blade he had sheathed at his side and held it out before him. It was a strong and able blade he had acquired in Midgar before journeying here. His stance was defensive, prepared for anything Jenova might throw his way. If Yuffie really was nearby he'd die before Jenova got close to her.

As they faced off it was she who moved first, dashing uncaringly towards her son, a ball of green aura forming in a clawed hand ready to fling into Sephiroth in an attempt to stun him. But as she twisted her arm into his gut a shimmer of metal caught the corner of her eye and she shifted within a split second as a spiked pin-wheel flew past, barely missing her head, instead embedding itself deep within her right shoulder.

She glanced up towards a wrecked building and saw Yuffie rising to her feet as she loaded materia into her bracelet.

Sephiroth too turned to see his ninja. A wave of relief and anger both washed through him. The damned girl was going to get herself killed.

"Yuffie get out of here, it's too…" He was about shout dangerous but pain racked through him. He looked down his body to see Jenova had buried her fingers into his gut up to her knuckles, blood pouring from his wound.

She grinned as the thieving brat screamed out her sons name and tugged her fingers out quickly, releasing a gush of blood that spilled and spattered over her dainty feet.

"Surprise, surprise!" Jenovas voice was low, enough only for Sephiroth to hear as Yuffie ran closer and closer. "I didn't know _she_ was here. If only her friends were so cautious."

_So avalanche are here too, _Sephiroth thought_, how can this get any worse._

"Just leave her…alone." Sephiroth ground out hoarsely. "She has nothing to do with this anymore."

"Sephiroth, no." Yuffie screamed as she watched Jenova sink her hand into Sephiroths stomach. Without thinking she was on her feet running. She had to get to him, had to save him. Jenova had removed the fiendish weapon from her shoulder by now and had tossed it aside. She stood waiting for Yuffie to near, her clawed hands at the ready.

"I'm going to kill you…I will kill you!" Yuffie screeched, tears openly streaming over her cheeks. She clutched a small dagger in her fist and was the first to swing as she neared Jenova. She caught her on the cheek, blood spattering her face which she wiped away easily with her free hand. "I'll never let you have him. NEVER!" Yuffie cried. Her mind hazed as she resumed her furious attack, barely noticing when she herself took a hit. She didn't notice either when the voices of her comrades blew in from the stairwell as they called her name in horror.

She had seen Sephiroth sink to the ground, but she couldn't touch him just yet, not until Jenova was dead. The voices of avalanche neared and Jenova was laughing. Why was she laughing? Both women stood facing one another and Yuffie was suddenly struck with understanding.

The face she looked into was Aries.

Her friends could only see her attacking Aries.

She faltered as the world around her suddenly slowed down. It must have been their presence Jenova felt, not her own. She had gotten Sephiroth injured with her own stupidity, she cursed herself solemnly. And now her friends had found her slashing the Aries impostor.

Yuffie turned to them with a silent plea in her eyes before noticing Sephiroth struggling to get to his feet. He was clearly preparing for the worst from both his mother and from Avalanche. She couldn't help but feel a pang of pain as he limped slightly further from her. He scanned the various faces before him like a rabbit caught in headlights, using his right hand to cover the wound on his stomach. Fresh blood oozed out over his fingers and dripped into a dark pool at his feet, he needed serious medical attention now or he'd surely bleed to death Yuffie feared.

She noticed Barret locking a fresh clip of ammo into his machine gun arm and called out to him to stop.

"Wait, you have it all wrong! Stop now, please!" She pleaded, taking a quick glance at Jenova and noticed her cowering in false act, playing the part of damsel in distress.

Barret was now aiming between the three of them, a sincere look knitting his brow to a stubborn frown.

"One of you guys is the bad guy in all this, but which one." Barret spoke to no one in particular. He didn't want to think badly of Yuffie but she was attacking Aries. Aries was covered in blood clearly from the wound in Sephiroths stomach, and Sephiroth was in general a well known bad guy. Barrets mind was in Chaos.

"Yuffie what's going on?" Cloud called to her, his eyes never leaving those of his age old nemesis.

"It's her, it's Jenova." Yuffie squealed. "I know how this must look but please, just trust me on this. It's not Aries!"

It was almost comical to see the faces of her friends cringe at the thought of Yuffie being 'trustworthy' and she would have probably laughed under better circumstances but she needed them, just once to trust her word.

Cloud reluctantly shifted his gaze from the weary face of Sephiroth and set it on Aries. She stood, lovely as ever staring at him, her eyes wide with fear and pain. "Cloud, please help me." She begged, edging away from Yuffie as though terrified she might be attacked at any moment. "She doesn't know what she's doing. She's been seduced by Sephiroth into this."

Cloud remained silent, only staring hard into her eyes.

When he finally did move it was only to brush a stray spike of hair from his eye before leaning to Barret and whispering something. Barret raised his arm and took aim for Aries, beads of sweat appearing on his brow.

"I hope to hell you're right about this, Cloud." His arm shook as he opened fire hitting Aries square in the chest.

Everyone including Sephiroth gasped.

Vincent however remained silent, hanging behind the rest of his comrades observing the scenario.

Yuffie heaved a sigh of relief and smiled with a small wave of thanks to her comrades before turning to Sephiroth. He still stood like a cornered animal awaiting an attack.

"Sephy, it'll be ok." She cooed, uncaring who heard. She took a step towards him but he in turn took one away from her.

Cloud and the others and stood with weapons raised.

"Care to explain what's going on Yuffie?" Cloud called over shifting his sight between the two.

Yuffie in turn was about to speak but a searing pain racked through her body as she was flung to the ground in a burst of light. She lay stunned for a moment hearing the chaotic shouts of her comrades. She propped herself up as best she could and looked around.

Jenova!

To her right she could Sephiroth knelt, his head bowed low as he too tried to recover from the blast. She stood hesitantly and on shaky legs tried to reach her friends, they were a short distance away throwing every form of magic they could at the approaching Jenova.

Jenova now looked like her old self, a mangled and disgusting blob of swollen flesh. Yuffie looked about and almost vomited when her eyes came to rest on the now discarded body of her friend, Aries. Her glassy eyes wide and bright, staring into nothing. A lone tear spilled over Aries cheeks and her mouth moved lightly as the last remaining breath of life left her body.

Yuffie held a sob, had Aries been conscious this whole time while Jenova used her body? She felt her legs weaken even more and couldn't help the tears that spilled over cheeks, but she couldn't stand here mourning all day, her friends needed her.

A cold hand on her shoulder had her turning with a start but she found Sephiroth staring down at her sadly; he had seen Aries take her last breath too?

"Yuffie…"He started and looked as though he was about to say something but thought better of it, simply saying "You and your friends need to get out of here. I have to take my mother down now."

Yuffie protested but he hushed her quickly as he seized her lips with his own furiously before gripping her tightly by the wrist and practically dragging her to where her friends where scattered as they were flung by Jenovas lashing tentacles.

"I can't just leave you here." Yuffie objected.

"You must, I'll be right behind you Yuffie, now get your friends and go. Do this one thing for me Yuffie, please." Sephiroth placed his hands about her waist and stared hard into her eyes. "Please."

She nodded in silent agreement. "Come back to me!" She asked, "Promise me."

Sephiroth was about to object but the look in her eyes made him think otherwise, he made his promise to her, that he would make it back to her, She nodded and ran hastily to her fallen group, Sephiroth hot on her tail slashing at the tentacles that swiped at Yuffie, protecting her until she had collected everyone.

Cloud paused as he passed by Sephiroth, glancing up at him. Sephiroth in turn stared down at the blond warrior and nodded his head and said regretfully "Get back via the stairwell quickly; I'll hold her off as long as I can…tell Yuffie I'm sorry I broke our promise!"

Cloud simply agreed, and watched as the silver haired prince turned to face Jenova. He himself left with Avalanche to the stairs, patting Yuffie sympathetically on the shoulder.

As they ascended the underground ruins began to shake violently, whatever magic was being used by Sephiroth and his mother was causing the whole place to collapse.

They hurried to reach the top but as they exit neared Yuffies steps faltered. She knew her friends could now escape with ease, but what of Sephiroth? Fear took hold of her senses and she stopped quite suddenly. She had to go back, she had to do something.

Tifa noticed Yuffie holding back called for her to hurry, but Yuffie shook her head.

"I can't…I just can't leave him. I have to go back." Yuffie firmly retorted, and as expected Tifa refused, saying how dangerous it would be, that it was suicide.

Yuffie just smiled at her dear friend, tears threatening o fall from her saddened eyes.

"I love him Tifa, don't you understand? I have to go back or I'll never forgive myself if something happens to him." Tifa made to protest again but was silenced as Yuffie placed arms lovingly about her shoulders in a friendly embrace. Tifa to could feel the sting of tears and new then that nothing she could say would change Yuffies mind.

Yuffie stepped back and as the others returned impatiently down the stairs to see what was taking so long. She heard them calling behind her as she fled back down to chambers below and to Sephiroth.

The stairs crumbled behind her and gave way, there was no escape for her now.

The members of Avalanche were powerless to save her.

Yuffie could hear the battle below and prayed she wasn't too late. She breathed a sigh of relief to see Sephiroth still standing but just barely.

He had plunged his sword deep into the heart of Jenova and in her final moments of life had pooled her force into several slashes of her own which Sephiroth easily avoided, the ceiling and walls fast crumbling around them.

He stood back from his dying mother and fell to his knees in agony from his earlier wound. Exhaustion swept through him, he knew he wasn't going to make it out alive, the stairs was the only escape. He was sorry for having to break his promise to Yuffie, but how else could he ensure that she made it out alive? She was so young and so fresh, so beautiful and precious that he couldn't risk putting her in danger, she had to live. She was young enough to forget about the brief affair and move on, find someone else. But for him, his life had been nothing but a joke. He had been born with no senses, a time he couldn't remember. His life began the day he awoke near Wutai, when he met Yuffie and loved her so deeply. He loved her.

A wide smile engulfed his face, his eyes closed as he resigned himself to his fate.

But his senses were soon wide awake when he heard a piercing scream behind him. He turned at its familiarity and as his eyes recognised Yuffie it was too late, she had flung herself full force into him, forcing him back, she landing heavily atop him.

He stared in disbelief, quite unsure of what to do. She lay motionless and as he shook her lightly she failed to respond. It wasn't until he noticed blood that he realised she had been injured. He looked about him to see a spiked tentacle fall lifelessly to the ground. Jenovas final attack upon him? Yuffie had returned and saved him from what would have immediate death.

He gasped aloud and quickly rolled her onto his knee, cradling her unconscious form against his chest.

"Yuffie." He cried, his eyes moist with tears. "Oh god please…Yuffie. Open your eyes."

He clung to her as though life depended on it, her body limp and heavy in his arms.

"Please my love," He whispered in a low and desperate voice. "Please, stay with me Yuffie."

Authors Note: Ok, I was really upset while writing this chapter, I'm so sorry its so long and I really did put some boring paragraphs in there, again I am so sorry. For those of you patient enough to read to the end of the chapter…I am so sorry ;o;

There is one more Chapter after this then it is finished, over, final etc etc. Please leave me some comments letting me know what you think and again THANKS to everyone who has been reading this story.

FINAL CHAPTER POSTED OVER THE NEXT FEW DAYS.

Love you guys.


	26. not so final fantasy

Final Chapter

It was the rays of morning light that caused Sephiroth's eyes to lightly flicker open before he tightly squeezed them closed again. His mind whirled as he fought once more to open them against the harshness of fresh sunlight. His breath heaved and bellowed out in thick puffs of smoky steam in the icy air around him and he focused his aching gaze upon the face pressed against his chest. Yuffie.

He muttered a curse under his breath at her shivering form as he wrapped his arms tighter about her small frame as though the action would somehow bring her closer to him than she already was. She gasped almost in silence, the slight movement irritating her wound. She adjusted herself against his body and he felt the tense muscles in her back and shoulder ease as she relaxed once more.

Sephiroth noticed a single flake of snow drift slowly from the heavens and land upon Yuffie's cheek and as she flinched at its chilly touch he instinctively bent his head to kiss it away, but the moment his lips brushed away the moisture of first snow Yuffies eyes flew open as though he had burned her. She caught his gaze as he was pulling away and he paused to simply stare at her. To him it felt like an eternity before he could speak, captivated by the twinkle in her slate grey eyes, and eventually said "You look wonderful in the morning." There was a slight glimmer of humour in his tone as he took in her bedraggled state. Her hair had lost its fresh cleanliness and hung limply about her face, moist from the steam of his breath, and her skin was smudged with dirt, blood, sweat and tears.

Yuffie responded with a slight sigh and an attempt to smile but every movement seemed to send waves of pain through her body. She wanted to reach up and touch his face, to feel the hard line of his lower lip beneath her thumb and trace the shape of his jaw with her fingertips. Her eyes stung with the threat of tears as she tried to burn his face into her memory. Death was inevitable. The pain in her body told her as much, sticky with blood that still oozed from the wound. Tiredness lingered in her eyes and she could barely keep them open.

They had somehow dragged one another from the depths of the ancient cities ruins, weak and tired and had found themselves emerging onto the open plains of the snow covered Great Glacier until eventually they had found a reasonably sheltered rock face not far from the opening they had crawled from to protect them from the worst of the weather. They had more chance of being rescued here than below ground and of avoiding attack from various creatures that lurked in and around the forgotten capital. But they had been here for a long while and as the morning had approached Yuffie had resigned herself to the thought that they would die here in the cold snow, content that it would at least be in the warmth of Sephiroths arms.

She could feel his heart beating against her cheek, its slow rhythm comforting her. She wondered if they would meet in the life stream or if they would simply disappear into its vastness. Sadness took hold of her heart and she took in a jagged breath after moistening her lips with the tip of her tongue.

"Sephy," she paused to find the right words as he gently took hold of her hand and toyed with it, his eyes never straying from her face as he waited for her to continue. "Its kinda sad we didn't meet under better circumstances, but…" She paused again and her gaze lowered momentarily before meeting his once more. "I want you to know that I'm not sorry for anything. It hasn't all been for nothing."

He shushed her and pushed a stray wisp of hair from her face. "I never meant for this Yuffie. I never wanted to hurt you, but that's all I've done since the moment I met you. I don't know why I took you that night regardless of what you may think." He frowned deeply. "If I had just left you there beside that river then none of this would have happened."

Again Yuffies heart sank with sadness. His concern for her overwhelming her senses and she couldn't stop a sudden gush of hot tears that now erupted from her lowered lids and she choked for breath, clinging to him as though he would disappear at any moment. "Don't say you're sorry for that. I'm not sorry in the least bit, I'm glad you took me away from that place." She ground the words through clenched teeth. "You shouldn't have come here though. You should have gone away, far away and lived as a free man. You had a second chance and because of me you've wasted it and now we're going to die out here." She almost hiccupped as the words flowed but before she could object Sephiroth had twisted her face to his and engulfed her mouth beneath his in a hard and almost punishing kiss. He rested his forehead against hers when he finally pulled his lips from her and held her face between his hands, his thumbs gently caressing the soft bags beneath her eyes.

"Why were you crying that night?" He spoke softly against her lips, rubbing his nose against hers in a slow rhythmic motion. He was speaking of the first night he had discovered her, when she was bathed in moonlight sadly staring into a river as though the burdens of the world were against her.

Yuffie had to stifle the grin that threatened her lips. "It seems kind of silly now. I had argued with my father." She spoke slowly as she remembered. "He wanted me to marry so that I could rule Wutai and threatened me with an arranged marriage." She laughed dryly.

It was now Sephiroth who grinned. "I may have been unaware of most of my natural life Yuffie, but even I think that's a little old fashioned." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I've learned enough about you in the short time we've travelled together to know that you're not one to be tied down, you're meant to be wild and free, a true queen of adventure." But his grin only deepened. "When you're not complaining of sore feet, hunger, tiredness…"

"Hey, I'm not that bad." She objected loudly. "And as for marriage I don't think it would be so bad if I was to do it with the right person, to do it because I wanted to, not because I had to." Sephiroth moved back in surprise for a moment to look into her eyes and assess her expression. She was deadly serious. And feeling as though he would never cease to be amazed by her allowed his smile to return.

"I'll make a deal with you then," He paused to grin at her. "If we make it out of here alive I'll marry you myself and save everyone the hassle." Yuffies response was an amused chuckle. "That's so bad." She lightly punched his shoulder in good humour. "The only man that can handle me is the infamous Sephiroth." Her laughter deepened and Sephiroth faked a look of hurt before allowing himself to laugh along with her.

They continued to talk idly for what seemed like hours, Yuffie filling him in on current events and various little pieces about her comrades and Sephiroth in turn told her the memories he had acquired and asked her questions about her travels before and after avalanche. As night approached and the first twinkling stars began to paint themselves across the sky their chatter began to dissolve into nothing more than occasional questions of concern. He would ask her now and then if she was in too much pain or too cold, but regardless of how she felt he couldn't have done anything so she just replied "No, thank you." to most of his questions. They had only escaped with the clothes on their backs and in the freezing snow and ice felt as though they might as well have been in nothing more than their skin.

Yuffie could feel the power of sleep trying to pull her into its depths. A strange kind of sleepiness like she'd never felt and she knew from the deepest part of her soul that she would not see the morning sunlight, her father, her comrades or her home again. That she would never see _his_ face again.

The silence between them stretched until it was painful, and she was aware of every inch of the long lean body beside her. She was trembling from more than just the cold.

"Will we meet…in the life stream?" Her question was asked softly.

Sephiroth stared at her, his gaze roaming over each feature of her face. "Don't say things like that, Yuffie. You're going to make it out of this alive and grow as old as an oak tree." And he believed it. He really did.

"And what about you?" There was a touch of wonder in her voice as she awaited his reply. She swallowed hard as she regarded his expression and her heart began to thud in her chest. _Tell me you'll grow old with me too,_ her mind urged him to say.

"I'll be right here as long as you need me."

_And if I need you forever?_

"You should get some rest…"

_If I close my eyes you'll disappear._

"Goodnight Yuffie, I'll see you when you wake up."

_Don't let me go to sleep, not yet._

"…I love you, Yuffie."

_I'm dreaming. Or I'm already dead._

Darkness. Nothing but heavy darkness all around. Yuffie was finding it hard to focus her eyes on anything and everything. She was aware of a presence but couldn't physically reach out to find them, couldn't see them. Was this death? Could she feel Sephiroths aura close to her?

No, not Sephiroth, but someone with the faint odour of lilacs. A smell Yuffie could remember so vividly from her childhood.

"_Mother_…"

And suddenly voices broke the chilly silence. Low hums of chatter that she couldn't make out at first but gradually she began to recognise words and sentences.

"…Waking up, I'm sure she spoke. Look she's moving. Quickly, go get Cloud." A woman's voice urged excitedly.

Next she felt warm hands upon her own cooler ones, rubbing her knuckles then moving to cradle her cheeks and sweep hair from her face.

"Yuffie we're here, all of us are here. You're home."

She tried to answer but her voice caught in her throat, but she managed to part her eyelids fractionally before harsh daylight forced them closed again. It took her a few moments before she was able to keep them open and focus her blurred vision on the face above her.

"…Tif..a." Yuffies voice croaked as she spoke forcing her to swallow hard to try and sooth the back of her throat.

"Thank god you're alright Yuffie. We didn't think you'd made it after the ruins began to collapse." Tifa reached for a nearby glass of water that sat on the floor beside Yuffies bed and held it to Yuffies lips as she drank. "You're lucky we found you when we did."

Only one thing was on Yuffies mind.

"Where's Sephiroth?"

She didn't miss the indifferent flicker in Tifa's eyes.

"Don't worry yourself' Yuffie, you need to focus on getting well." Tifa waved hand dismissively. "I'll fetch you some food and we can talk about it all when you're better." And with that the subject was dropped leaving Yuffie feeling cold with fear.

Over the course of the next few days Yuffies strength slowly regained. She explained as best as she could what had happened since the fateful night she had disappeared giving her friends only the basics they needed to know, trying to explain that he really wasn't the same Sephiroth they had fought so long ago, just a mere mortal man, an experiment deemed a failure by his own father, Hojo, who saw fit to dismiss his son and create a mass of clones from his blood. And still whenever she asked for Sephiroth she was met with shifty glances and mutterings that she shouldn't worry over silly things. It wasn't until an exact week had passed that she awoke during what must have been the early hours of morning. The sky was still dark and spattered with stars yet the moon had vanished from view, it's silvery light gone. _He_ had gone too. And as it dawned on her how terribly she missed _him_ her eyes began to well with tears and she admitted to herself finally that Sephiroth was dead. It was as though a flood gate had opened and the tears flowed hot and fast. She clutched her head and cried out unable to accept it. She would never see, smell or touch him again. Never lay beside him and lightly touch the long silver hair that fanned out over his pillow or brush her lips over his in the breathless moments before making love. Her heart twisted and hammered hard against her chest until her sobs were almost like screams. She didn't notice when Tifa's arms caught hold of her, swept her hair from her face and cradled her so tightly she was left almost breathless. She just sat there sobbing until her mind and body were so exhausted her cries became mere whimpers and her lids grew heavy. Sleep consumed her once more, but dreams never came, just the darkness that matched her heart and sorrow.

More days then weeks passed until finally she had counted a whole month.

She was now back to her usual bill of health. Her friends had stayed with her for the first two weeks, each taking turns in watching over her. She had woken night after night screaming for Sephiroth and sobbing uncontrollably until finally she had begun to settle. Now she just cried in silence and alone when she thought of him.

Cait Sith and Red XIII had been the first to leave, followed by Barret a few days after and then Cloud and Cid. Tifa was now packing away the last of her things to leave.

A small pool of sadness manifested within Yuffies stomach as she watched her friend. She would be alone, would have to deal with her loss alone. She didn't quite know if she could but she couldn't expect everyone to stay with her forever. She had to do this.

Tifa suddenly paused what she was doing and turned to glance up at Yuffie, a smile upon her face. "Are you sure you'll be ok?" She sounded so concerned.

"I'll be fine Tifa, I have to do this sometime. I can't have everyone holding my hand all the time." She lowered her head. "He told me I would grow as old as an oak tree. I think my heart will still hurt just the same then as it does now…and you guys can't stay with me forever."

Tifas arms were suddenly around her, holding her close and Yuffie in turn clung back.

"Please, won't you tell me what happened to him? I need to know so I can come to terms with it." Yuffies voice was almost a whisper into her friends shoulder.

"I don't know if I should. I don't want you to hurt Yuffie." Tifa tried to reason with herself. But she knew she would have to say something sooner or later.

"Please." Yuffie sobbed and clung tighter to Tifa.

Tifa hesitated and closed her hers as she contemplated what to do before finally deciding it best to tell her what she wanted to know.

"We saw his coat from the window of the Highwind, like an ink stain on paper. We knew it had to be you two. In such a place who else could it have been? We landed as close as we could, you were clinging to one another beneath his coat…you were unconscious and he was just barely awake." Tifas eyes parted fractionally before she continued. "He carried you to the Highwind with what strength he had left…He had a wound in his stomach…there was so much blood. After he passed you to cloud he kissed your brow and just…left." Tifas eyes were streaming with tears as she recalled the events. "He knew he wasn't going to make it, you could see it in his face. All he wanted was for you to be safe Yuffie."

"But…if he just left then maybe he isn't dead…maybe he just went away somewhere to recover alone…maybe he…" Yuffies frantic murmers were hushed as Tifa cut through her words.

"Yuffie, listen to me. You're going to get hurt if you try to live with the denial. It'll eat you up from the inside forever, you have to let him go. I know you loved him so much but don't make yourself suffer."

Yuffie choked back a sob and stepped back to look Tifa deep in the eyes, her fingers dug into her friends shoulder. "Don't you get it? It's because I love him that I can't just give up on him. I want to live with the hope he's alive…to think he might be making the most of a second chance. He was born with nothing Tifa, didn't know the world existed until not long ago. I want to live in the hope that he is out there somewhere living the life of a free man, not living in the shadow of an evil monster like his clone." Her voice had risen with determination. Her cheeks were now flushed and her eyes glistened, she meant every word.

Tifa gave Yuffie a strong look of understanding before nodding her agreement. "I'm so sorry Yuffie…you're right. I had no right telling you what to feel or do." She smiled at Yuffie serenely. "You've become quite the little lady these past months. You're wise beyond your years. I'm proud of you…for everything and I'm sorry for any past doubts." Tifa gave Yuffie one more squeeze before stepping away with an almost reieved sigh. "I guess I'd best finish packing, the highwind will be here soon." And with a flick of her hair, Tifa turned back to her bags.

It wasn't until three days after Tifa had departed that Yuffie was formerly invited to her father's home for dinner. He had seemed genuinely concerned for her wellbeing when she had returned and she felt relieved he had finally given up on her marriage plans. He had, however, informed her she would be receiving extra martial arts training as punishment for letting her guard down so easily. Yuffie couldn't argue, fighting and defence was a part of her and her peoples lives. She dressed formally for the occasion as it wasn't often she dined with Godo. She selected a cream kimono simply decorated with a pattern of rich blue flowers upon the sleeves, her obi black with the same blue hem. She hadn't cut her hair since before her time in _that_ house with Vincent and it was now touching her shoulders in length. She had swept it back for tonight's occasion and fastened a bright orange flower to the bun at the nape of her neck, her fringe left loose about her face. She had applied a delicate amount of make-up to her face, but she never had been keen on smearing it upon her face like many of the women in Wutai. After slipping her tabi socked feet into her geta sandals she hurried on to her fathers.

She was greeted with the usual pleasantries and taken to the dinning room where she knelt upon a cushion to the lowered table. Lashings of food were served and she picked at each dish with her chop sticks. Her appetite, once insatiable, had now abandoned her. Since Sephiroth had vanished from her life she felt as though she too had disappeared. Nothing could fill the void now missing, she simply lived. Her thoughts were uncomfortably interrupted by the sound of Godos voice as it rose in excitement during the main course of their meal. She shook her head and spoke rather daintily, "I'm sorry old man, could you repeat that I was lost in a world of my own?"

He frowned and gave her a quick once over before grinning once more. "I quite simply stated that you must be wondering why I invited you to such a formal dinner tonight." Yuffies response was to shrug and smile weakly.

"Well dad, you don't often have me over like this anymore unless it's to meet yet another of your girlfriends." She made a sound that was supposed to be a slight chuckle.

"Actually, it's not about me tonight. I have some wonderful news." He couldn't contain the excitement in his voice. "After all the difficulties you've suffered these past months I've gone ahead and arranged a little surprise. I know how hard things have been for you and I think it's high time someone were to look after you."

Yuffies stomach knotted with dread at his words.

"I was approached by a man recently…he asked for you're hand in marriage." Godo grinned like a cheshire cat.

"Dad how could you? After everything I've said and done?" She was furious. Worse than that, she was murderous.

"Well I did tell him you were a bit of a handful and you probably would say no. But he insisted he could bring you round. He wants only your happiness and is prepared to give you anything and everything you want in exchange for his proposal." He narrowed his eyes at his only daughter. "I told him there would be no doubt, that you will marry him, Yuffie."

"How dare you!" Yuffie threw her chop sticks across the table, knocking bowls of food over. She raised herself to her feet and glared at her father, sickened that he could do such a thing. "Your ways are out of date, dad. You don't know anything do you? I don't want to get married, not without love and I know that no one on this damned planet will do except for…" She silenced herself. "Dad I fell in love with a man…I gave myself to him body and soul…and now he's gone. No one, no matter what they can offer me, will ever tempt me." She bowed her head slightly and left his home in a stony silence.

Godo sat cross legged at the end of the table, his eyes held firmly closed in anger. "I'm sorry for my daughters rudeness, I didn't even have chance to introduce the two of you." Godo said aloud.

"Don't worry about that…we've already met." A cool voice replied from within the adjoining room. "But rest assured I'm sure given enough time she'll come round to the idea of being my wife." A grin swept over his features as he strode into the room and towered over Godo. "Don't be too hard on her, it's not easy for a woman to get over her first love.

It was another month that followed her meeting with Godo, a month filled with a varying of festivals as spring set in and the blossoms were out in full force. She attended various social gatherings that were required of a princess and the sullen disappointment of reading her name in the local papers. Her father had announced publicly, without her consent, of her marriage to a mysterious suitor. Speculation as to whom was rife and the topic at the foremost of conversation not only in Wutai but throughout the globe. One newspaper reported it was to be a reunion with former lover Vincent Valentine. She shuddered at the thought. The date had also been announced. The first day of summer.

Godo wasn't backing down with his plans for her marriage despite her best efforts and she was beginning to get to the end of her tether. Nothing seemed real anymore. She felt as though she were living in a dream, one that she couldn't wake from. All she wanted was Sephiroth, her soul hurt without him.

Each night she lay awake for hours with thoughts of him. Would he have survived the bitter cold with such a wound? Surely he would have tried to find her if he was. Or was he staying away on purpose? Maybe he didn't want her in the same way she wanted him.

Her dreams were haunted by him, she could still here the sound of his voice and feel the heat of his body close to her, his smell enveloped her and aroused her senses. And when she woke in hopes to find him there, only to discover she was still alone, she would cry silently until the sun rose and force herself to get up out of bed. Would it ever end or would she carry this misery forever?

She was planning an escape but clambering fear of abandoning her people kept her at bay. There was truly no escape. Marry a man she didn't know, let alone love, and rule over her people with honour or run away from her home and leave her peoples fate in the hands of whomever took the role. She and her father were the only remaining royalty since she had no siblings or cousins meaning just about anyone could fight for the role as emperor. It would be so easy to allow someone else to do the job but a tight knot of dread in her stomach swayed her from the thought.

Yuffie was in pieces. If only _he_ were here…

Her wedding day came faster than she thought. A tangle of dress fittings and rituals. But today was the day, she couldn't put it off any longer. Today she would marry for the sake of her people.

Her friends had arrived days before and attempted to liven the mood, but nothing could pull her from her misery. And now as Tifa helped make final touches to the young girls makeup she couldn't help but feel she was being prepared for her own funeral.

"Oh Yuffie, you look so beautiful." Tifa remark with genuine adoration as she stepped back to admire the girl before her.

Yuffie stood and turned to see herself in the tall mirror hung against the wall in the exquisite bedroom, one of many bedrooms in her fathers home.

She wore an exceptional kimono of the finest tailoring. A deep red, decorated with cream shoots of bamboo around the base as a salute to her mothers own. Her Obi was one that had been handed down through the generations of her family, a golden silk with embroidered dragons and had taken a long time to wrap by a master this morning. Over her bridal kimono she wore a traditional brides uchikake in white and heavily brocaded with silken threads, its hem trailing elegantly behind her. Her hair had been tied and swept and pinned with various ornament and pins and her makeup done subtly. She looked almost like a living doll and she cringed at this thought. Tifa approached with her tsunokakushi, the headwear that would complete her attire.

"There, all done. You look wonderful." Tifa beamed. "I'm so jealous Yuffie, whoever the lucky man is, he's going to be in for a surprise when he sees his gorgeous bride."

Yuffie could only smile weakly. "Thanks Tifa." There was nothing more she could say.

As the hour approached her father came to collect her and escort her to the ceremony. He led her through the corridors of his home and into the courtyard outside leading to the pagoda where the wedding would take place and it was here that Yuffies heart began to hammer wildly in her chest.

She sighted the guests and her friends all awaiting her arrival. Could feel all eyes upon herself and as though in slow motion could feel herself turn abruptly away and run.

She couldn't stop her feet or hear the shouts behind her. She just ran.

And when reality finally hit she was back where it all began. The riverside.

She stopped and regained her breath, taking in the sight of the swirling water. If it hadn't been for this exact spot on that exact night and the events that followed a fateful meeting she might have gone through with the wedding as planned. But fate HAD intervened and she had known love. Desire for a man she could no longer have.

She dropped her head sadly and tugged the wedding headwear off, discarding it to the ground at her feet and shrugged out of the unchikake. She needed time to think. Time to decide what to do. Tears began to sting her eyes, threatening to fall at any moment.

But a sound cut through her thoughts. A sound of approaching footsteps from the other side of the riverbank. She raised her head slightly and saw feet. White male sandals over white tabi. His body was clad in the traditional male wedding attire. Pinstripe bottoms and black top with black fitted over coat in a thin material fit for the hot summer weather.

Her heart began beating again. She dared not look higher for she knew the groom now stood staring at her. She took a breath and prepared to look into his face, until a gentle breeze caught hold of hair and it drew her attention instantly. It glistened silver in the bright light of the sun, its length almost endless. It had been tied back formally behind him. She held her breath and finally dared to raise her eyes and was met with his own smiling ones.

Then the tears came. Hot and fast, spilling over her cheeks and she smiled with happiness and relief. "Sephiroth." She murmured huskily. "You're alive."

He took long, deliberate steps to the rivers edge and after a moments pause continued on. The water was soon to his knees, then to his waist yet he still continued. Yuffie began to panic, she had seen this sight before in her nightmares. She hurried forwards into the river determined that she would reach him, and with arms outstretched, grabbed for him. He caught her fingers in his own and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms about her possessively and rained kisses about her face.

"Yuffie." He whispered over and over, bringing his hands to cup her face and holding her back from him while he studies her face. "God I've missed you. I'm so sorry…sorry I wasn't here."

She hiccupped back a sob and clung to him. "I thought you were dead. And when Tifa told me what happened I hoped you were still out there, that you would come for me." She placed her hands over his and smiled up at him. "Why didn't you come to me sooner…I've been so lost without you."

"I wanted you to be sure Yuffie, sure that I was truly what you wanted and not some passing emotion." He shook his head and stared deep into her eyes. "I will never leave your side again. I swear it." He brought his face close to hers and rested the side of his nose against hers. "I promised I'd marry you if we got out alive, and dammit I intend to do just that. You're mine, you have been from the moment we met and I was a fool not to realise it sooner. I love you Yuffie Kiseragi."

Excitement filled her and smothered her, she could hardly breathe with happiness at his words and she flung her arms about him, bringing her lips up to meet his in a fiery kiss that told him everything, a kiss of joy, relief and happiness. And he returned it with eagerness as though making up for the time lost. Finally, breathlessly they parted and Tears of joy escaped her eyes once more. Sephiroth held her and with one hand wiped the tears away.

"I love you Sephy, I love you so much." His hand stilled on her cheek and he pulled her to him once more to kiss her so tenderly she thought she would melt beneath him. He tenderly lifted her from the water and carried her back to the bank and back towards the pagoda.

"This time, Ninja, I expect you stay for the ceremony. I'll be very disappointed if my bride runs from me twice in one wedding." He cast her a mischievous glance as he set her back on her feet. "You should know from experience it's not an easy task."

Yuffie grinned up at him, a seductive glint in her eye. "I won't be going anywhere. We have a lot of _catching up_ to do and I won't be letting you out of my sight for a long a time." She teased. "We were made for one another, you and I."

He caught her hand and led her to the altar and upon finalising their marriage swept her into his arms for a sealing kiss, cheers from the guests ringing out in their ears before he carried off home and straight to bed. They were late to their reception but neither cared. They would celebrate this day for the rest of their lives.

_Authors note: Thanks so much for reading. I would love to go back and rewrite each chapter but for now im just happy it's finished. I started writing this when I was about 18 and I'm now 25 so it's been a while. I hope those of you who have been reading from the start liked it, and that the new readers will have enjoyed it too. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! This chapter is dedicated to each of you. Until the next story goodbye for now._


End file.
